Pretty Cure: Max Heart - FanDub SCRIPT
by Dylan Fox
Summary: Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse are now in their third year of middle school. Because the Dark King is going through a resurrection, the girls require the power of Pretty Cure [again], and become allies with a new girl, Hilary Kendrick, who can transform into Shiny Luminous. Together, the trio start a new adventure to collect the Heartiels to resurrect the Queen.
1. Ep 01: Pretty Cure Returns!

**I know, I have no life. I dedicated like a whole week to this! Not everything is dubbed COMPLETELY correctly, but I did my best. If you wanna, like...use this for fandubbing purposes, go ahead [just let me know, 'kay?]. I will probably do this for every Pretty Cure season... I don't know when the next episode will be posted, but I'll try to best to do it as quick is humanly possible!**

 **PLEASE READ THE SIDENOTE ON MY PROFILE! Please?**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: The theme song lyrics are from PrecureFandubz [sorry!]! You can check out their stuff on YouTube, and Facebook [if you so wish].**

* * *

 **Blackstone** **Residence**

 **Ryan** : Nat, c'mon already!  
 **Natalie** : 'kay! Weird, I could've sworn I packed my pencil case. Where could that have gone? No way...don't lay a finger on my chips! Come back here, you swine!  
 **Ryan** : Mom, save me!  
 **Mrs** **B** : What has she done this time?  
 **Ryan** : She was chasing 'round the apartment.  
 **Mrs** **B** : Natalie... You're a third-year now, okay? Don't act like a child.  
 **Natalie** : But, Mom! Ryan tried to steal one of my favourite chips!  
 **Mr** **B** : -incoherent mumbling-  
 **Blackstones** : I have no idea what you just said...  
 **Natalie** : -small laughter- Guess I should be going. Good morning, Mepple, Porun. School starts again today.

* * *

 **Whitehouse Residence**

 **Hannah** : I'm going now, Mipple.

* * *

 **Garden of Light**

 **Elder** : It's such a peaceful sight. That's how the Garden of Light should be after all.  
 **Wisdom** : Well, we have Pretty Cure to thank. They found all seven prism stones and crushed the will of the Dark King, didn't they, Elder?  
 **Elder** : Correct. They did.

* * *

 **THEME SONG**

Max Heart!  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are...Pretty Cure!

The power of the light...will make the darkness depart [Max Heart!]  
We will defeat any monster...that seems to come our way [Max Heart!]  
A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]. Stay strong [stay strong]  
Together! [Max Heart!] Yah!

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to come way  
Don't give up yet, you can do it  
You just need to... carry on  
We'll save the world, you just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [We have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are...Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Max Heart!

* * *

 **Garden of Light**

 **Queen** : And that's when it happened.  
 **Elder** : During the final battle...  
 **Queen** : No need to worry, Elder. It will happen soon...I will simply return to the form I held long ago.  
 **Porun** : But, Queen...  
 **Queen** : Back then...

 **Flashback**

 **Dark** **King** : Queen! I'll remember this!  
 **Queen** : At the last moment of his destruction, something shot out of the Dark King, and I was severely wounded.

 **Garden of Light  
**

 **Queen** : Soon, I will revert to my original form.  
 **Elder** : But, Queen, what will become of the Garden of Light?  
 **Queen** : Listen well. In all likelihood, the Dark King will have also transferred his life energy.  
 **Elder** : What was that?  
 **Wisdom** : So the Dark King is...?  
 **Queen** : His will is strong. I entrust the future to you. The Garden of Light, the Garden of Rainbows, and all worlds, inherit the Stones of Light. Along with the Legendary Warriors, if everyone's hearts are connected, I will surely appear once again before you as I do now.  
 **Elder+Wisdom:** Pretty Cure...  
 **Queen** : Now please, take your leave.

* * *

 **Nat+Han** : Pretty Cure Returns!

* * *

 **Verone Junior High**

 **Principal:** Is it already that time of year again?  
 **Weaver** : Indeed it is. Seeing all the cherry blossoms fills a heart with wonder, don't you think?  
 **Principal:** I didn't mean it like that. I simply mean it's that time of year where dreams bloom in the hearts of the students here at Verone Academy. Do you ever learn?  
 **Weaver:** Anything you say, Principal Sir.

* * *

 **Classroom**

 **Yvette:** Starting today, you are all now in your final year as seniors at Verone Junior High. Let's all work together to provide a better school environment for the younger years. Am I understood?  
 **Students** : Yes!  
 **Yvette:** Does anyone have any other questions?  
 **Shauna:** Miss Woodgrove, over here!  
 **Yvette:** Yes? Shauna, what's your question?  
 **Shauna:** Okay. Putting our academic life to one side, how is newlywed life treating you? Is it like in the movies?  
 **Yvette:** Huh, you honestly want to know about that?  
 **Shauna:** We all do, right?  
 **Natalie:** Huh? Do we? Yeah, we do!  
 **Students:** Please tell us, Miss Woodgrove!  
 **Yvette:** Really? You wanna know?  
 **Students:** Please tell us, Miss Woodgrove!  
 **Yvette:** Well, if you all want the truth... You see, we... Well, we couldn't be more happy!  
 **Students** : -cheering-  
 **Rina:** Hey, Miss Woodgrove, what's it like to be in love?  
 **Yvette:** What does it feel like? Well... We go absolutely everywhere together. And he whispers sweet nothings in my ear when I'm least expecting it. And even though I'm not the best cook in the world, he's always, always happy to eat my food. When I went 'ahh' with the potato, my darling opened his mouth like 'ahh' and- Ah! Uh... -coughcough- Anyway, let's make this year a year with no regrets, 'kay?  
 **Student:** Yes!

* * *

 **Garden of Light**

 **Wisdom:** What the...?  
 **Elder:** Not now... It couldn't be!  
 **Wisdom:** Elder! That was the Queen, right?  
 **Elder:** Yes, her form has... Queen...

* * *

 **Science Lab**

 **Hannah:** Even if what we can do to preserve this world is limited, let's work together to do our best. Thank you, fellow scientists, for listening.  
 **Lilian:** Great speech, Hannah!

* * *

 **Lacrosse Field**

 **Natalie:** Alright, I think that's enough to practice today. You can go home.  
 **Shauna:** Hang on a minute, Nat! That was it?  
 **Natalie:** Uh...  
 **Rina:** You're the captain now, Nat. You're supposed to introduce yourself.  
 **Shauna:** The newbies don't know you. You wanna make a good first impression, don't you?  
 **Natalie:** Yeah, of course I do, but how?  
 **Rina:** Isn't the captain supposed to tell us her ambitions and stuff?  
 **Natalie:** Is that so? Ambitions, huh? Hm? I know! My ambitions are...to eat the biggest, yummiest, chocolatey-st cake ever! Ah! Oh wait, that one's my personal ambition...  
 **Rin+Shau:** That's our Natalie...

* * *

 **Street**

 **Natalie:** I shouldn't take being captain so lightly...  
 **Hannah:** But doesn't your lightheartedness fit well with everyone on the lacrosse team?  
 **Natalie:** Yeah, I suppose it does. But I do wish I could bring people together like you do, instead of mentioning cake. Know what I mean?  
 **Hannah:** Sorta, yeah...  
 **Natalie:** I brought him by habit...  
 **Hannah:** So did I.  
 **Natalie:** Even though we said goodbye, I still like to talk to him about my day.  
 **Hannah:** So do I.  
 **Natalie:** Well then! I'm in the mood for some donuts!  
 **Hannah:** Uh? But I thought Alex's place was closed for renovations? I believe it was you who told me that.  
 **Natalie:** Right! I completely forgot!

* * *

 **City**

 **Natalie:** Who was that, just now?  
 **Hannah:** Did you feel something too, Natalie?  
 **Natalie:** Yeah.

* * *

 **Garden of Light**

 **Wisdom:** What happened to the Queen, where did she go?  
 **Elder:** She has returned to her original form.  
 **Wisdom:** What original form?  
 **Elder:** Originally, the Queen was a gathering of the will of light. That was a great stream of spirit that combined together, then condensed, and hardened into the three essential elements. The Queen has once again returned to the form she once help long, long ago.  
 **Wisdom** : Three essential elements?  
 **Elder** : The three original elements the Queen has returned to. In other words, Life, Heart, and the twelve Heartiels.  
 **Wisdom** : Heartiels? The twelve wills of the Queen's heart told about in the legends of the Garden of Light? You mean they're real?  
 **Elder** : Yes, the twelve wills that reside in the heart of the Queen - they are very much real.  
 **Wisdom** : Then, that light a moment ago...  
 **Elder** : The Queen's Life and Heart. And the lights that followed after...they were the twelve Heartiels.  
 **Wisdom** : I just realised something.  
 **Elder** : What now?  
 **Wisdom** : You're talking normally. What's up with that?  
 **Elder** : This is a very important time. I must not let my mind wander. Maybe my TKO levels are high right now...  
 **Wisdom** : T...P...O...

* * *

 **City**

 **Natalie** : What's that?  
 **Hannah** : There's no way it could be...  
 **Natalie** : Look out! What's going on?  
 **Hannah** : I wish I knew.  
 **Natalie** : Please tell me there's a reasonable explanation for this! Do you think it's them?  
 **Hannah** : It can't be. We defeated the Dark Zone, remember?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah...yeah, that's right.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Natalie** : Are you sure we defeated them?  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA...!  
 **Mepple** : You gotta transform now!  
 **Mipple** : Please hurry!  
 **Hannah** : Mipple...  
 **Mipple** : Hi, Hannah.  
 **Natalie** : You said you were gonna be asleep forever. How can you be here?  
 **Mepple** : Hm... Hey, now's not the time to talk about this! You gotta transform now!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

* * *

 **Garden of Light**

 **Wisdom** : Hey, Elder...is it all possible to restore the Queen? The three elements all split apart, and we have no idea where to find them!  
 **Elder** : Indeed... But it's not as if we have no clue.  
 **Wisdom** : What does that mean?  
 **Elder** : For example, the three elements are strongly connected. They may not be very close, but that doesn't mean they're apart either.  
 **Wisdom** : So then the Queen's Life and Heart, as well as the Heartiels, are still close together?  
 **Elder** : No, they shouldn't be too far apart. And one more thing...  
 **Wisdom** : So there's more?  
 **Elder** : There's one other thing that always goes along with the Queen's heart - one more thing that's connected...  
 **Wisdom** : Oh yeah, that thing!  
 **Elder** : That's right...the Legendary Warriors! Those Pretty Pure.  
 **Wisdom** : You mean Pretty Cure!

* * *

 **City**

 **Mipple:** Hurry!  
 **Mepple:** Transform already!  
 **Natalie:** We're sorta busy at the moment!  
 **Mepple** : I see you haven't changed at all, Natalie...  
 **Natalie** : What was that?  
 **Hannah** : We can transform over there!  
 **Natalie** : Gotcha.

* * *

 **Allyway**

 **Hannah** : It's now or never.  
 **Natalie** : Let's transform.  
 **Mepple** : Ready?  
 **Mipple** : More than ever!  
 **Hannah** : Huh? This isn't how I remember it...  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, you look weird...  
 **Mepple** : Stop being rude and transform!

 **Hannalie** : Duel Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Black** : Whoa, the nostalgia!  
 **White** : But it does look a little different...  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Pretty Cure** : -scream!-

* * *

 **City**

 **Zakenna:** ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Let her go!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : I said let her go! Awesome...  
 **White** : So strong...  
 **Mepple** : Such amazing power!  
 **Black** : You alright?  
 **White** : Yeah, thanks to you.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Again?  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Mipple** : Cure White's stronger, too!  
 **Mepple** : It looks like you've gotten stronger with your new transformation!  
 **White** : Becoming stronger is great and all...  
 **Black** : But that Zakenna's got some fight left in him!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Well then, looks like we have no other choice.  
 **White** : Mm.

 **Black** : Black thunder!  
 **White** : White thunder! We stamp out the darkness, and we summon the light!  
 **Black** : We join together to set things right!  
 **Pretty Cure** : Pretty Cure Marble Twister! MAX HEART!

* * *

 **Garden of Light**

 **Wisdom** : What do we do about the Queen?  
 **Elder** : All of your answers are in the Garden of Rainbows.  
 **Wisdom:** Whaaaaa?!

* * *

 **City**

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Mepple** : You girls actually did it!  
 **Mipple** : You two did great!  
 **Black** : It seems like the Marble Twister has gotten stronger, as well.  
 **White** : Yeah.

* * *

 **Blackstome Residance**

 **Natalie** : I've returned! Uh? Why's it so dark? Is anyone home? Gone shopping with Ryan...  
 **Elder** : -random babbling-  
 **Natalie** : Is anyone there?  
-quiet conversation between Elder and Wisdom-  
 **Natalie** : Could...could it be...a burglar? What do I do? Mepple? I see you haven't changed either, you lazy oaf...Why are you asleep at a time like this? Ooookay! Get out my home!  
 **Elder** : You're late.  
 **Wisdom** : Hello, did you have a good day?  
 **Natalie** : It's just the Elder and the Guardian. I thought you were burglar. Butbutbutbut why are you here?  
 **Elder** : It was difficult for someone of my age to get here. Wisdom and Porun brought me here on the Rainbow.  
 **Natalie** : Uh... A few questions.  
 **Porun** : Heyyy! Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : Porun!  
 **Porun** : I have missed your cuddles...  
 **Wisdom** : Before I forget, we'll be crashing at your place for a while.  
 **Elder** : Thank you for cooperating.  
 **Natalie** : Ehh?! I know...this has gotta be a dream...

* * *

 **Scenic Overlook**

 **Elder** : I can feel it, the Queen's Heart. That's why we've come to the Garden of Rainbows.  
 **Natalie** : I don't get it.  
 **Elder** : The Queen is somewhere here, in the Garden of Rainbows.  
 **Hannah** : The Queen?  
 **Elder** : That's right. There's a reason Mepple and Mipple have awakened, y'know.  
 **Natalie** : There's no way! I think your age is catching up to you, Elder.  
 **Elder** : I told you she was here, didn't I?! There she is.  
 **Natalie** : Uh? What is that thing? Don't tell me...  
 **Mepple** : Ah...  
 **Mipple** : Ah...  
 **Hannah** : Is this thing the Queen?  
 **Elder** : This is one of the twelve wills of the Queen - a Heartiel.  
 **Wisdom** : So this is a Heartiel, huh?  
 **Seekun** : Pleased to meet you, Pretty Cure.

* * *

 **Riverbank**

 **Hilary** : Is this really where I am...?

* * *

 **Dark Mansion**

 **ZakenButA** : Hey, quit lazing around like that!  
 **ZakenButB** : But I'm tired of cleaning...  
 **ZakenButA** : What's that? Try saying that again, you fool!  
 **ZakenButB** : I'm tired, tired, tired of cleaning!  
 **ZakenButA** : You actually said it!  
 **ZakenButB** : Stop that, let go!  
 **ZakenButs** : We weren't doing anything...  
 **Boy** : ...I am home.

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : Hannah, have you seen the new students? They're so small and adorable!  
 **Hannah** : They look like dolls in their new uniforms.  
 **Natalie** : Hey, that girl...  
 **Hannah** : I didn't know she went to our school...  
 **Natalie** : Hey, who's that over there? Are you from the Dark Zone, too?!  
 **Hannah** : Another one? I thought our fighting was over!  
 **Hannalie** : Next time on Pretty Cure Max Heart! Who's the New Student 2.0?  
 **Natalie** : I guess the problem now is to solve what to do next.  
 **Hannah** : Yes, homework is very important for good grades.  
 **Natalie** : I didn't mean _those_ problems!


	2. Ep 02: Who's the New Student 2point0?

**Scenic Overlook**

 **Hilary:** Am I here? Where exactly is this place...I'm at? I don't even know _who_ I am.  
 **Queen** : This is the Garden of Rainbows. And you are Hilary, the light of life and all things. An encounter is waiting for you.  
 **Hilary** : What's that?  
 **Queen** : They are waiting to meet you.  
 **Hilary** : Waiting to meet me?

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Alex** : -light humming- Oh, I'm sorry! I'm in the middle of renovations right now; the shop won't be...

* * *

 **THEME SONG**

Max Heart!  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are...Pretty Cure!

The power of the light...will make the darkness depart [Max Heart!]  
We will defeat any monster...that seems to come our way [Max Heart!]  
A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]. Stay strong [stay strong]  
Together! [Max Heart!] Yah!

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to come way  
Don't give up yet, you can do it  
You just need to... carry on  
We'll save the world, you just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [We have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are...Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Max Heart!

* * *

 **Blackstone Residence**

 **Mrs B** : Natalie.  
 **Natalie** : Mother.  
 **Mrs B** : Isn't it only Hannah that came over today?  
 **Natalie** : That's right, just Hannah.  
 **Mrs B** : Are you sure you're able to eat all of that food?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, of course.  
 **Mrs B** : Isn't that a bit much?  
 **Natalie** : I can't let my best friend starve. Hannah came all the way to help me study. So don't come in my room, okay?

* * *

 **Natalie's Bedroom**

 **Natalie** : You guys eat way too much.  
 **Elder** : Ooh, today is rice crackers!  
 **Wisdom** : It looks so good!  
 **Elder** : This one's mine.  
 **Wisdom** : No, it's mine!  
 **Elder** : It's mine!  
 **Wisdom** : Mine!  
 **Natalie** : There's plenty for everyone!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie...  
 **Natalie** : Take one and eat it.  
 **Seekun** : These two are mine.  
 **Porun** : I want one! Share with me!  
 **Seekun** : Come and get it.  
 **Porun** : Come back!  
 **Natalie** : Quit running around!  
 **Hannah** : Calm down, Natalie. Have a drink.  
 **Natalie:** - **monologue** \- It's really cool that we get to spend time with everyone again, but the Queen's in trouble. We have to do something. Not to mention a Zakenna attacked us! And now the Elder and the Guardian are living in my house? Man... - **end of monologue** \- Speaking of which, is it actually okay for you two to be living here with no one ruling the Garden of Light?  
 **Mepple** : She has a point. What will happen to the Garden of Light with no Queen?  
 **Wisdom** : Everything will be okay for now. The Prism Stones in the Prism Hopeish are supporting it with their powers.  
 **Elder** : So for now, we much search for clues about the Queen on the Garden of Rainbows, so please take care of us -nomnoms-  
 **Wisdom** : This is good.  
 **Natalie** : I can't believe this is happening again!

* * *

 **Hannalie** : Who's the New Student 2.0?

* * *

 **Seekun** : What is with this thing?  
 **Hannah** : It's a mirror.  
 **Natalie** : All she does is ask questions.  
 **Elder** : The Heartiels are the twelve wills of the Queen. Seekun is the will of exploration and search. To search and ask about as many things as possible.  
 **Hannah** : That explains why she's so curious all the time.  
 **Seekun** : Pretty Cure, where's the Queen?  
 **Hannah** : But i thought you were the alter-ego of the Queen.  
 **Seekun** : The Heatiels are only the wills of the Queen. The Queen's Life and Heart are completely separate.  
 **Hannah** : The Queen's Life and Heart are separate?  
 **Natalie** : What do you mean?  
 **Elder** : Allow me to explain. The Dark King used the last of his power to greatly wound the Queen, so she could no longer hold together her three elements - Life, Heart, and the twelve Heartiels. So they were separated.  
 **Wisdom** : Mepple and Mipple's change in form must also be due to that.  
 **Mipple** : I guess that makes sense...  
 **Elder** : The three elements should not be that far away from each other. In other words, both the Queen's Life and the Queen's Heart must be here in the Garden of Rainbows.  
 **Natalie** : So then, if we collect the Life, Heart and the twelve Heartiels, the Queen will return to normal?  
 **Elder** : I can't say for certain, no. But until all three elements are gathered, nothing will happen, i know that for sure.  
 **Hannah** : I wonder if the Queen's disappearance and the Zakenna yesterday are somehow connected? Maybe the Dark King has also...  
 **Elder** : I don't know that. However, Light and Darkness are the coin. Like the change in the Queen, something may have happened in the world of Darkness as well.  
 **Wisdom** : If those with the power of Darkness have appeared, there's all the more reason to hurry. Until the Queen returns to her collected form, the Prism Stones on the Hill of Light will pour out the Power of Light. Right now, it's the Queen's remaining power that is supporting the Garden of Light. But I have no idea how long that power will last... With the Queen being lost, the power of Darkness might increase, and all the worlds could be consumed by it. But the only ones who can stop this Darkness, the only ones in this work who contain the Power of Light, is you two! Pretty Cure!  
 **Elder** : Before the power of Darkness increases, return the Queen to her original form.  
 **Natalie** : You two seem pretty relaxed for telling us such a dire circumstance.  
 **Hannah** : So what exactly do the Queen's Life and Heart look like?  
 **Elder** : Life and Heart of the Queen, you say?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, that's right.  
 **Elder** : I have no idea.  
 **Natalie** : Then how in the world are we supposed to find them? Yet another problem I have to deal with.  
 **Hannah** : But this is the save the Queen, Natalie. Don't forget that.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, alright. Huh? Seekun? Where are you?  
 **Hannah** : I wonder where she went...?  
 **Porun** : She went out of the window.  
 **Hannalie** : What?!  
 **Hannah** : How long has it been open?

* * *

 **City**

 **Seekun** : I've got to find her. I'm going to where the Queen is!

* * *

 **Scenic Overlook**

 **Natalie:** Where did she go off to? Uh? Hannah, that girl.  
 **Hannah** : From before...  
 **Hilary** : I feel like I know you two girls. From a long time ago.  
 **Natalie** : But, we don't know who you are.  
 **Hannah** : Who exactly are you?  
 **Hilary** : My name is...Hilary  
 **Hannalie** : Hilary?  
 **Hilary** : That's what's she said.  
 **Natalie** : What you on about?  
 **Hilary** : My name is Hilary. She told me.  
 **Hannah** : Who told you?  
 **Hilary** : A voice. A warm, kind voice. I feel like you can teach me many more things. Like why I'm here.  
 **Natalie** : What the-? She's gone...  
 **Hannah** : I wonder where she went?  
 **Mepple** : I feel like I've sensed that presence somewhere before.  
 **Hannah** : What do you mean?  
 **Mipple** : I don't really know. But it felt extremely nostalgic.  
 **Hannah** : Hilary...  
 **Natalie** : Who is that girl, i wonder?

* * *

 **Natalie's Bedroom**

 **Natalie:** How many times to I have to say it?  
 **Elder** : Before the dark enemies begin to move, you must return the Queen to her original form!  
 **Wisdom** : And that's impossible if you're missing a Heartiel. Everyone should search!  
 **Natalie** : You two wouldn't last ten seconds out there! So leave finding Seekun to me and Hannah.  
 **Elder** : Understood. We'll leave finding Seekun to you.  
 **Natalie** : That right. Now sit there quietly.

* * *

 **Street**

 **Natalie:** He said search, but where do I start? We don't even have any clues.  
 **Fergie** : Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : Fergie!  
 **Fergie** : Are you okay?  
 **Natalie** : Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, it's been a while, huh?  
 **Fergie** : Yeah, it has. You look well.  
 **Natalie** : You, too! **~monologue~** You look good in the high school uniform, Fergie. You look more grown up than in junior high. **~end of monologue~** Um, so, you've joined the high school soccer team, right?  
 **Fergie** : You know it! It's a lot more tougher than junior high, too. But I think I can make it as a regular, even as a freshman.  
 **Natalie** : If anyone can, you can, Fergie!  
 **Fergie** : I'll try. Oh yeah, I've heard from Hannah. You're the captain of the lacrosse team now, aren't you?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, that's right. But I don't think I'm all the great a captain.  
 **Fergie** : I, for one, think they made the best choice.  
 **Natalie** : You think so?  
 **Fergie** : Let's both do our best. See you.  
 **Natalie** : Man, that surprised me. But...  
 **Fergie** : ~let's both do our best.~  
 **Natalie** : I will do my best!  
 **Hannah** : At what?  
 **Natalie** : Ah!  
 **Hannah** : You'll do your best at what?  
 **Natalie** : What are you talking about? Lost of things! Like restoring the Queen, and being Pretty Cure, and stuff like that...  
 **Hannah** : Hm...are you sure about that?  
 **Natalie** : Of course I'm sure!  
 **Hannah** : I believe you.

* * *

 **Verone**

 **Shauna:** Look, over there! It's the new students!  
 **Rina** : Aw, they're so cute!  
 **Natalie** : So young and naive to the world.  
 **Hannah** : You do realise we were like that not long ago, right?  
 **Natalie** : She's here now?  
 **Hannah** : So she's a new student at the academy...  
 **Shauna** : What was that about? Do you know that girl?  
 **Hannah** : Not for the most part, no. We spoke for a while, but that was it.  
 **Rina** : There's something that makes her different to the other girls.  
 **Shauna** : Yeah, like there's some sort of mysterious aura around that girl.  
 **Natalie** : Who _is_ that girl? Definitely suspicious.  
 **Hannah** : Mm.

* * *

 **Dark Mansion**

 **Boy:** This way, this way! -laughing-  
 **ZakennaButA** : You shouldn't run the dining room!  
 **Boy** : You can't catch me!  
 **ZakennaButA** : Aaaaahh!  
 **ZakennaButB** : This kid is a complete nightmare!  
 **Boy** : Hey, I wanna play. Aha!

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Hannah:** Seekun couldn't have gotten _that_ far...  
 **Natalie** : The Grand Opening!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, slow down!  
 **Natalie** : Alex, waddup!  
 **Alex** : I knew you'd come.  
 **Natalie** : Congrats on your big grand opening!  
 **Hannah** : Congratulations, Alex!  
 **Alex** : You girls rock.  
 **Hannah** : There's so much more on the menu!  
 **Natalie** : What? No way! Crepes and soft-serve ice cream! Are you sure you can handle it yourself?  
 **Alex** : No need to worry! I have assistance.  
 **Hannalie** : You do?  
 **Alex** : Yo!  
 **Hannah** : Hey, it's that girl...  
 **Alex** : Do you know each other?  
 **Hilary** : We go to the same school.  
 **Alex** : Wow, what a coincidence. This girl is... uh, she's my... she's my... My cousin! Yeah, she's my cousin!  
 **Natalie** : Your cousin?  
 **Alex** : Her name is... Her name... I, uh...  
 **Hilary** : I'm Hilary. Hilary Kendrick.  
 **Alex** : Yeah, Hilary! Hilary Kendrick. She's living at my place so she can go to Verone Academy. Since we're living together, she's helping out at my shop.  
 **Customer** : Excuse me...  
 **Alex** : Coming!  
 **Natalie** : There's definitely something weird about this.  
 **Hilary** : Excuse me. What can I get you?  
 **Natalie** : Uh, I'll have a chocolate soft serve.  
 **Hannah** : I'm good for now, thanks.  
 **Hilary** : Of course. Please sit at this table while waiting for your order. Here you go.  
 **Natalie** : Ah, thank you.  
 **Hannah** : What first year class are you in?  
 **Hilary** : Peach class.  
 **Hannah** : Have you joined any clubs yet?  
 **Hilary** : No, I haven't. I help out at the store, so I don't have time.  
 **Natalie** : Hey, do you know anything about the Que- Ah! No, my chocolate soft serve!  
 **Hilary** : I go get you another one. It's on the house.  
 **Natalie** : For real? Thank you!  
 **Hilary** : But keep it a secret from Alex.  
 **Alex** : Hilary, over here!  
 **Hilary** : 'kay! I'm sorry. We'll talk again later, okay?

* * *

 **Riverbank**

 **Hannah:** Hilary Kendrick... There's something about her...  
 **Natalie** : I think she's a really nice girl. She even got me a free ice cream!  
 **Mepple** : Natalie, you always think with your stomach. Need I remind you you're supposed to looking after me? I'm starving over here!  
 **Natalie** : Okay, geez, wait a sec.  
 **Hannah** : Mipple, you're hungry too, right?  
 **Mipple** : I'm okay for now.  
 **Chef** : Master Mepple, your lunch is served.  
 **Mepple** : Rice ball is okay and everything, but today, I want something different.  
 **Natalie** : Eh? What what do you want?  
 **Mepple** : Yay, and omelette is much better! But it still isn't much, yanno.  
 **Natalie** : Geez, you're so selfish.  
 **Mepple** : That's more like it! That's what I feel like eating! Bon appetit! Ehe...  
 **Natalie** : Wow, that looks good...

 **Natalie** : How should we search for the Heartiels? Seekun doesn't seem to be anywhere.  
 **Hannah** : I don't know. We don't have any clues.  
 **Seekun** : Don't give up, girls! When searching, you must be very patient. If you give up now, you'll never find what you're looking for.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, I guess you have a point.  
 **Seekun** : Bye.  
 **Natalie** : No you don't! Where have you been, Seekun?  
 **Hannah** : We were looking everywhere.  
 **Seekun** : It's the Queen! I feel the Queen near here!  
 **Natalie** : Are you sure?  
 **Circulus** : There is a sign. You two are a sign that the Queen is here.  
 **Hannah** : What do you mean?  
 **Circulus** : Where is the Queen?  
 **Natalie** : Tell us who you are!  
 **Mepple** : Natalie!  
 **Mipple** : Hannah!  
 **MepMip** : Transform now!

 **Hannalie** : Duel Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits are darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Circulus** : So you two are the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure...  
 **Black** : So you know about us, do you?  
 **White** : Who are you? You must be from the Dark Zone...  
 **Circulus** : Go, Zakenna!  
 **Seekun** : Oh, they must be the Legendary Warriors...  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA...! ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : He's strong...  
 **Circulus** : Where is the Queen?  
 **Black** : Dunno.  
 **White** : Even if we did know, we would never tell you!

 **Black** : Black thunder!  
 **White** : White thunder! We stamp out the darkness, and we summon the light!  
 **Black** : We join together to set things right!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Pretty Cure...Marble Twister! MAX HEART!  
 **Seekun** : Such incredible power...

* * *

 **Dark Mansion**

 **ZakenButB:** He's finally asleep after playing so much. Looking after a kid is seriously hard work.  
 **ZakenButA** : He was complaining all the way to bed until he finally passed out.  
 **Boy** : Here's here.  
 **ZakenButA** : Show yourself, intruder!  
 **Circulus** : We have come in order to become your power. We are here to guide you to the place you should be, where you're destined to be. But first, we will show you how to distinguish light from this world.

* * *

 **Riverbank**

 **Mepple:** The dark enemies have already started to move!  
 **Mipple** : If we don't restore the Queen quickly, we'll all be in grave danger.  
 **Natalie** : Wasn't that guy looking for the Queen?  
 **Hannah** : Was he talking about Seekun when he said we were a sign of the Queen? Or perhaps...  
 **Natalie** : Perhaps what?  
 **Hannah** : Perhaps some other sign?

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : Hannah, don't you think there's something weird about that Hilary girl?  
 **Hannah** : That's not a nice thing to say, Natalie.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, okay. But you know what I mean, right? Like we've known her forever?  
 **Hannah** : Poron certainly knows about her, more than he's letting on.  
 **Natalie** : You don't think he's gonna have another premonition, do you?  
 **Hannah** : Only time will yell.  
 **Hannahlie** : Next time on Pretty Cure Max Heart!  
 **Natalie** : A Fated Meeting! ...A meeting between who?  
 **Hannah** : Wait, Hilary is Alex's cousin, right?  
 **Natalie** : I don't know what to believe anymore...


	3. Ep 03: A Fated Meeting!

**Natalie's Bedroom**

 **Wisdom:** -laughing-  
 **Elder** : -laughing-  
 **Poron** : Seekun, what about in here? Is there anything?  
 **Seekun** : Uh..what is it?  
 **Mepple** : Hey! Stop that, you have to be careful!  
 **Seekun** : Ahh! What is this thing? It's too dark; I can't see!  
 **Poron** : It's called a sock!  
 **Mepple** : Hey, if you keep talking, you'll wake the Beast!  
 **Natalie** : Shut up!  
 **Wisdom** : It's your turn to draw, Elder.  
 **Natalie** : Why are you guys making such a racket so early?  
 **Mascots** : Ssshh!  
 **Natalie** : -groans-

* * *

 **THEME SONG**

MAX HEART  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are...Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [MAX HEART]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
TOGETHER! [Yeah!]

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on!

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [We have Max Heart]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are...Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART

* * *

 **Train Station**

 **Hannah** : I see - it must be hard for you.  
 **Natalie** : I'm not getting enough sleep... -yawns-  
 **Hannah** : What about Seekun and Poron?

 **Flashback**

 **Natalie** : Okay, Poron and Seekun are staying home. You got that?  
 **Seekun** : Understood.  
 **Natalie** : And you, Poron?  
 **Poron** : Poron is awakening.  
 **Natalie** : Didn't you already awaken, like, a long time ago?  
 **Poron** : Mepple and Mipple awakened when you transformed. And now Poron's going to awaken.  
 **Natalie** : Hey, didn't you listen to a word I just said? In any case, remember what I said - you're staying home, so no sneaking out of the house. Same goes for Wisdom and the old man. Do you understand?  
 **Elder+Wisdom** : Yes...

 **Streets**

 **Natalie** : So anyway, that's what I told 'em.  
 **Hannah** : Will it be okay?  
 **Poron** : Hide and Seek is fun!  
 **Natalie** : What's going to happen now...?  
 **Hannah** : Only time will tell.  
 **Natalie** : **-monologue-** In order to stop the Dark Zone's power talking over everything, we have to find the twelve Heartiels, as well as the Queen's life and heart, which have been spread apart. It's giving me a headache just thinking about it... **-end of monologue-** Hey, it's that girl!  
 **Hannah** : Hilary?  
 **Hilary** : Natalie, Hannah, hi. Good morning to you both.  
 **Hannalie** : G-Good morning.  
 **Classmate** **1** : Hilary!  
 **Classmate** **2** : Good morning!  
 **Classmate** **1** : Hey, are they friends of yours?  
 **Hilary** : They are Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse.  
 **Classmate** **2** : Are you serious?  
 **Classmate** **1** : No way, I'm super jel!  
 **Classmate** **2** : They're the lacrosse team's captain and president of the science club.  
 **Classmate** **1** : They're like, totally, Verone Academy's Superstars and stuff.  
 **Classmate** **2** : Don't you think calling them that's a little extreme?  
 **Classmate** **1** : C'mon, you can't deny the facts. What do you think, Hilary?  
 **Poron** : I feel it...

* * *

 **Hilary** : A Fated Meeting!

* * *

 **Dark Mansion**

 **Boy** : -happy laughter-  
 **ZakenButA** : Wait, slow down! Get back here!  
 **ZakenButB** : Come back, it's dangerous over there.  
 **Circulus** : Didn't I tell you to look after him?  
 **ZakenButs** : We're sorry, Uraganos, sir.  
 **Circulus** : You must be more careful. One day, you shall be the ruler of the Darkness. You are _very_ important person.

* * *

 **Classroom**

 **Natalie** : Finally, it's lunch time! What has Mom made me today?  
 **Poron** : It's a hamburger!  
 **Shauna** : What is it, Nat?  
 **Rina** : You're acting weird.  
 **Natalie** : Oh, it's nothing. I just forgot my utensils.  
 **Rina** : Eh?  
 **Hannah** : It's fine - i'll just lend you mine.  
 **Natalie** : Thanks, Hannah!  
 **Hannah** : Aah! Uh...

* * *

 **Rooftop**

 **Poron** : Lunch time, lunch time~ Hamburger time~ All yummy in my tummy until I-  
 **Mepple** : We told you not to leave the house, Poron. You never listen to anything we say. You're such a selfish child sometimes.  
 **Poron** : But Poron is awakening. You guys have already awakened, and I haven't yet. It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!  
 **Mipple** : Please don't cry, Poron.  
 **Mepple** : Stop babying him like that!  
 **Poron** : -small giggle-  
 **Natalie** : It's like he doesn't know how to say anything else at the moment. What does he even mean?  
 **Hannah** : Do you think he's having another premonition?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, maybe... Listen here, until school is over, you do not leave my bag!  
 **Poron** : Okay, Natalie...  
 **Natalie** : I bet the Guardian and the Elder are are lazing around as usual, too.

* * *

 **Blackstone** **Residence**

 **MrsB** : -singing-  
 **Wisdom+Elder** : Seekun!  
 **Seekun** : I'm going to find the Queen! It's boring and I wanna leave.  
 **Wisdom** : If all the Heartials behave this way, it's going to be incredibly difficult to complete the Queen.  
 **Seekun** : But it's hard to stay still!  
 **Elder** : I understand your eagerness to be pulled towards the Queen's lifeforce, Seekun...  
 **Wisdom** : But if those from Dark Zone find you, you'll be in big trouble.  
 **Seekun** : -groans-  
 **Elder** : Try to be quiet, just like Poron. Come to think of it, he's a little _too_ quiet...  
 **Wisdom** : ...he went with Natalie, didn't he?  
 **Elder** : ...yup.  
 **MrsB** : All that's left to clean now is Natalie's room.  
 **Wisdom+Elder** : -panic-  
 **MrsB** : Jeez... You couldn't even have helped a little bit, Nat? What am I going to do with that girl?  
 **Seekun** : -humming-  
 **MrsB** : There we go. With the hoovering done we can start on the laundry.  
 **Wisdom** : If Seekun escapes again...  
 **Elder** : Natalia and Analise will be angry.  
 **Wisdom** : Who are they?  
 **Elder** : The Legendary Warriors, of course.  
 **Wisdom** : You mean Natalie and Hannah.  
 **Wisdom+Elder** : Ah, Seekun!  
 **Seekun** : -squeak-  
 **Wisdom** : I got ya...  
 **MrsB** : Uh? Hello? That's strange, I thought I heard something weird just now... Maybe it was just my imagination.  
 **Wisdom** : Nono.  
 **MrsB** : Hm? Just my imagination...  
 **Wisdom+Elder** : -sigh-

* * *

 **Classroom**

 **Yvette** : Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May. And Summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
 **Natalie** : I wonder what those to are up to...  
 **Yvette** : Which text is that taken from? Anyone wanna guess? Natalie Blackstone!  
 **Natalie** : Yes? It's from, um...that thing...  
 **Rina** : Nat, it's Shakespeare's Sonnet 18  
 **Natalie** : What's a sonnet?  
 **Students** : -laughing-  
 **Natalie** -awkward laughter-

 **Teacher** : Correct me if I'm wrong, but all of you went on a field trip to the planetarium in elementary school, right?  
 **Students** : Yes!  
 **Teacher** : So i take it you learned about the Sun and the planets in its orbit.  
 **Hilary** : -monologue- Elementary school? Field trip? I don't understand what those are, but everyone else does... Why am I the only one?

* * *

 **Gardens**

 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** Elementary school...field trip... Everyone know, but-  
 **Queen** : You do know. You know more than anyone. From the far past to the future, you know. So please, there is nothing to worry about.  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** What is that voice...? It somehow makes me feel at ease.

* * *

 **Blackstone Residence**

 **MrsB** : Man, today was so busy.  
 **Elder** : Looks like the coast still isn't clear.  
 **Wisdom** : Doesn't this woman ever **leave?**  
 **Seekun:** I'm going to find the Queen.  
 **Wisdom** : Nooo!  
 **MrsB** : Shoot, I forget to get the laundry.  
 **Wisdom** : Seekun!  
 **Elder** : And we're off!  
 **Wisdom+Elde** r: Aaaah!  
 **Ryan** : I'm home, Mom!  
 **MrsB** : Welcome back!  
 **Elder** : This isn't exactly going to plan...

* * *

 **Science Club**

 **Hannah** : Okay then, now, all of the first year students, please tell me what's in your experiment logs.  
 **First Years** : Yes, Professor Whitehouse!

* * *

 **Lacrosse Field**

 **Natalie** : Alright then, let's begin practice.  
 **Team** : Okay!  
 **Natalie** : Yeah!  
 **Rina** : Natalie!  
 **NatFans** : Go, Natalie, go!  
 **Hilary** : Uh?  
 **Natalie** : Hey, look out!  
 **Shauna** : Did you guys see that?  
 **Rina** : That was perfect timing!  
 **Shauna** : So that was so uber cool!

* * *

 **Lacrosse Store Cupboard**

 **Mepple** : -snoring-  
 **Poron** : I'm going to awaken!

* * *

 **Verone**

 **Seekun** : I can feel it... I can feel it getting closer!  
 **Poron** : -singing- awakening~ awakening~ i am awakening~

* * *

 **Lacrosse Store Cupboard**

 **Natalie** : It's time to go home, Poron! Oh no, he's gone again!  
 **Mepple** : Ah, best nap... Eh?

* * *

 **Streets**

 **Natalie** : Poron, where in the world did you go this time?  
 **Mipple** : If Mepple had watching him instead of falling asleep, this wouldn't have happened.  
 **Mepple** : And I am ashamed...  
 **Hannah** : We have to find him before someone else does!  
 **Mipple** : I feel something over there!  
 **Seekun** : -humming- I wonder where the Queen is?

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Alex** : Thank you, came again! Hey, Hilary, we're out of nuts for the toppings. Could you take the reins while I buy more? Thanks, bye!  
 **Hilary** : Uh, okay!  
 **Poron** : Owies... Uh?  
 **Hilary** : A stuffed animal?  
 **Poron** : I am not a stuffed animal! I am Poron and I'm the Prince of Light! I guide the way to the future!  
 **Hilary** : But what are you?  
 **Poron** : I'm mysterious. I feel like I've known you for a very long time.  
 **Alex** : Hilary!  
 **Poron** : AAAH!  
 **Alex** : Can't buy nuts without my wallet.  
 **Hilary** : Uh...  
 **Alex** : What's the matter?  
 **Hilary** : I'll be right back.

* * *

 **Streets**

 **Poron** : -singing- awakening~ awakening~ I got a strange feeling around that girl.  
 **Natalie** : Are you sure it was this way?  
 **Mepple** : I can feel it, too!  
 **Natalie** : We have to hurry.  
 **Hannah** : Right.

* * *

 **Bridge**

 **Poron** : That girl... It felt really nostalgic. Seekun! You shouldn't leave the house! Slow down!

* * *

 **Park**

 **Natalie** : Man, I'm beat...  
 **Hannah** : Hm..  
 **MepMip** : Natalie/Hannah!  
 **Mepple** : I feel something very evil approaching!  
 **Hannalie** : Eh?!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Hannalie** : Haa!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Mepple** : Natalie!  
 **Mipple** : Hannah!  
 **MepMip** : Hurry and transform!

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** What the heck is that?!  
 **Black** : Cure White! You alright?  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAAAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Now's our chance

 **Black** : Black thunder!  
 **White** : White thunder! We stand out the darkness and we summon the light!  
 **Black** : We join together to set things right!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Pretty Cure...Marble Twister! MAX HEART!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNAAA!  
 **Circulus** : **-monologue-** Legendary Warriors...it's only just begun.  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** what _was_ that? What's happening?

* * *

 **Steps**

 **Seekun** : I'm pooped.  
 **Poron** : I've got you now, Seekun!  
 **Seekun** : Let me go, Poron! I have to find the Queen!  
 **Poron** : You can't!  
 **Natalie** : There you are. And we've even found Seekun.  
 **Hannah** : But what about the Guardian and Elder?

* * *

 **Blackstone Residence**

 **Ryan** : Time for a soak  
 **MrsB** : Make sure you put your clothes in the basket!  
 **Ryan** : Yeah, in a sec.  
 **Wisdom** : That was close...  
 **Elder** : How long is Natalie going to be?

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Alex** : Thank you, come again! Jeez, where did that girl run off to?

* * *

 **Riverbank**

 **Hilary** : -monologue- 'an encounter is waiting for you'. Was she talking about them?

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : We will crush the will of the dark power!  
 **Hannah** : We will never let the Dark King be resurrected!  
 **Natalie** : Uh? Hilary?  
 **Hannah** : Poron?  
 **Natalie** : Why are you here?  
 **Hannah** : Watch out!  
 **Natalie** : It's too **dangerous!**  
 **Hannah:** Wait, what's happening?  
 **Hannalie** : NO WAY! Next time on Pretty Cure Max Heart!  
 **Hannah** : The Shining Stream!  
 **Natalie** : Things are taking a turn for the crazy.  
 **Hannah** : What have we gotten ourselves into?


	4. Ep 04: The Shining Stream!

**Shopping District**

 **Natalie** : -giggling- Not bad at all... 'Every Day is Bird Day'? That chicken statue's pretty huge. Since when was chicken a bird? Whatever, I'll get a good grade with this.  
 **Woman** : Oh, what is she drawing?  
 **Natalie** : Uh?  
 **Woman** : Oh, I see! It's that bird, right?  
 **Natalie** : Man, I can't get any peace here. I guess I'll finish it at home.

* * *

 **Natalie's Bedroom**

 **Poron** : Sleepy...  
 **Mepple** : You're still not finished with that thing, Natalie?  
 **Elder** : What are you even drawing?  
 **Seekun** : What an explosion of colour!  
 **Wisdom** : A mountain of trash, perhaps?  
 **Elder** : I see, a mountain of trash...  
 **Natalie** : No, it's not that. Even in my own house there's no peace - what am I gonna do?  
 **Seekun** : This is unmistakably a mountain of trash!  
 **Elder** : And what's that thing sitting on the trash?  
 **Wisdom** : Maybe a crow?  
 **Seekun** : It looks angry.  
 **Mepple** : It's angry because of all the trash!  
 **Natalie** : Quiet! This is tomorrow's homework, so will you all be silent for ten seconds?!  
 **Mepple** : But, Nat...don't you think it'd be nice to tell us what it is you're drawing?  
 **Natalie** : What you mean? Just look with your eyes. It's a chicken with some decorations!  
 **Mepple** : A chicken and decorations...?  
 **Natalie** : It's the chicken that's at the shopping district.  
 **Seekun** : There's really that much trash at the shopping district?  
 **Wisdom** : The janitors aren't doing a very good job.  
 **Elder** : Maybe the chicken dumped the trash there.  
 **Mepple** : No, Natalie just sucks at drawing.  
 **Natalie** : Will you cut that out?  
 **Mepple** : Nyaaah!  
 **Natalie** : Huh?  
 **Mepple** : What is it, Nat?  
 **Natalie** : It's weird, right? Poron's usually the most energetic and rambunctious, but he seems a bit off.  
 **Poron** : I'm gonna awaken...  
 **Mepple** : Oh...  
 **Poron** : I'm gonna awaken very soon...  
 **Mepple** : It is strange that he hasn't changed in his plush form since yesterday. It's definitely worrisome.  
 **Poron** : Awaken...  
 **Natalie** : Oh yeah, he kept saying that before.

 **Flashback**

 **Poron** : Poron is awakening!  
 **Natalie** : **-monologue-** That girl we met the other day...the freshman. A really mysterious girl. But with the stuff of the Queen's Heartiels and the Zakenna showing up outta nowhere, I'm on the edge of panicking **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **Natalie's Bedroom**

 **Natalie** : -sigh-  
 **Poron** : -sigh-  
 **Wisdom** : Cheer up, Poron. Don't be dishearten- Ahh!  
 **Poron** : -whimper-  
 **Elder** : What...have you done?!  
 **Poron** : -whimpering- The Guardian hit me! -crying!-  
 **Natalie** : Poron! Give me a break!

* * *

THEME SONG

MAX HEART  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are...Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come out way [MAX HEART]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
TOGETHER! [yeah!]

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on!

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [We have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are...Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART

* * *

 **Hannah's Bedroom**

 **Hannah** : Oh, everyone's here. And you came on the train...?  
 **Natalie** : Yup. But with it being so early in the morning, it wasn't much of a problem.  
 **Elder** : The seats were very comfortable.  
 **Wisdom** : And the baggage rack was really fun.  
 **Seekun** : The swinging straps were interesting, as well!  
 **Natalie** : -laugh- I was freaking out the whole time, thinking we'd get caught or something, yanno?  
 **Hannah** : I'm more than certain they spotted you. Only you would do something so daring, Nat.  
 **Natalie** : Let's cut to the chase. The real reason I came over so early is because I have a favour to ask of you.  
 **Hannah** : What is it?  
 **Natalie** : Well, you see... -whisperwhisperwhisper- So, if you don't mind...  
 **Hannah** : Are you sure?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, if you could take care of everyone...please? My place is way too small and my brother keeps barging into my room without knocking. I don't wanna risk them getting discovered. And then I thought 'Hannah's place is so and big, so why not, right?'  
 **Elder** : You're abandoning us.  
 **Wisdom** : You could have at least tried to make it subtle, yanno.  
 **Natalie** : No, no! It's nothing like that! It's just-  
 **Hannah** : I'll do it.  
 **Natalie** : You'll what now?  
 **Hannah** : You're right, it'll be easier to hide than at my place.  
 **Natalie** : Thanks, Hannah, you're the best. I'm sorry.  
 **Hannah** : Don't worry about it. The Garden of Rainbows is a dangerous place, so you can stay here.  
 **Elder** : Sorry to be a bother.  
 **Wisdom** : Please take care of us.  
 **Elder** : We have to return the Queen to her original form, no matter how high the stakes. We need your help.  
 **Wisdom** : We're counting on you.  
 **Elder** : We need the Queen's life and heart, as well as the twelve wills, or as we know then, the Heartiels.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, but there's one problem with that. We don't even know what the Queen's life and heart are, or what they look like.  
 **Hannah** : And the only Heartiel we've managed to find is Seekun. Uh? She's gone!  
 **Natalie** : Again?  
 **Elder** : Where did she go?  
 **Widom** : Over there!  
 **Natalie** : Man...  
 **Seekun** : I can feel it, I can feel it. I must find it!  
 **Natalie** : What did I tell you about flying off like that?  
 **Seekun** : Lemme go, I gotta go find it!  
 **Natalie** : Hannah, are you sure you'll be okay? She's always like this...  
 **Seekun** : I must find the Queen!  
 **Hannah** : Uh... how hard can it be?

* * *

 **Natalie** : The Shining Stream!

* * *

 **Dark Mansion**

 **ZakenButA:** You're playing with the block again, I see. When you've finished playing, make sure you put them away this time, okay?  
 **Boy:** Put them away?  
 **ZakenButB** : That's right. Make sure you put them back inside this toybox.  
 **Boy** : I understand. But can _you_ get inside the toybox first?  
 **ZakenButA** : Sure. You heard him, you oaf!  
 **ZakenButB** : Why do I have to be the one to do it?  
 **ZakenButA** : One the count of three. One...  
 **Boy** : Take off!  
 **ZakenButB** : You guys, this is dangerous!  
 **ZakenButA** : We have to put the toys away!  
 **ZakenButB** : I'm not a toy! Ahh, I'm gonna fall!  
 **ZakenButA** : Okay, let's put the toys away for real now.  
 **Boy** : Uh-huh.  
 **ZakenButB** : I'm gonna throw up...  
 **Circulus** : We mu be able to protect the child at all costs. Once the child has risen, he will rule all of the worlds... especially this one.

* * *

 **Verone - 3rd years' Classroom**

 **Teacher** : So, your assignment was to draw a nearby scenery. Everyone handed them in, but... Miss Blackstone, what... what exactly is this?  
 **Natalie** : It's the symbol of 'Every Day is Bird Day', at the shopping district.  
 **Class** : -laughing-  
 **Teacher** : Every Day is Bird Day?  
 **Natalie** : I think it's a sales campaign.  
 **Hannah** : It's actually a festival that happens during November, but since it's the year of the rooster, it'll be the whole year round, or something, right?  
 **Teacher** : I see, that makes sense. So these are decorations... nice use of colour... Uh? Do chickens even have eyebrows?  
 **Natalie** : Uh...  
 **Teacher** : Well, at least you had fun with it.  
 **Class** : -laughing-

* * *

 **Verone**

 **Rina** : Did you really stay up all night to finish that drawing?  
 **Natalie** : And what is _that_ supposed to mean?  
 **Rina** : Uh, that you tried really hard?  
 **Shauna** : Yeah, it totally didn't suck at all! You always try way harder than most people!  
 **Natalie** : You have ten seconds to run. -sigh- Is it too late to quit?  
 **Hannah** : Don't worry, Nat. I'm sure you'll get a good enough grade.  
 **Rina** : It wasn't completely terrible.  
 **Shauna** : And the teacher did say she liked the use of colour!  
 **Natalie** : Heh, I guess I am pretty awesome.  
 **Hannah** : You're too easily flattered, Natalie.  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** He said his name was Poron. Why am I thinking s much about him? And those two girls... Pretty Cure... **-end of monologue-**  
 **Queen** : You must meet them again.  
 **Hilary** : That voice again...  
 **Queen** : You're calling forth everyone. You are the call. To those people who are important to you. Meet them, Hilary, one more time.

 **Natalie** : Hannah!  
 **Hannah** : Practice over already?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, let's walk together.  
 **Hannah** : Sure.  
 **Natalie** : I'm such a useless captain!  
 **Hannah** : I'm sure you can _become_ a good captain.  
 **Natalie** : You really think so?  
 **Hannah** : Uh?  
 **Natalie** : It's that girl... Was she waiting for us?  
 **Hilary** : Natalie... Hannah...  
 **Hannah** : Hilary, hello.  
 **Natalie** : What is it?  
 **Hilary** : Are you Pretty Cure?  
 **Natalie** : Who... Who told you?  
 **Hannah** : How do you know?  
 **Hilary** : The voice in my head told me. So, it is true... The picture of the bird that Natalie drew, it told me to meet you two.  
 **Natalie** : Heh?! What does that mean?  
 **Hilary** : We are acquainted.  
 **Natalie** : With who?  
 **Hilary** : He called himself Poron.  
 **Natalie** : Wait a sec, what are you saying?  
 **Hilary** : I was surprised, but I wasn't scared. It was more like a really strong feeling of nostalgia.  
 **Natalie** : You met Poron?!  
 **Hannah** : No way...  
 **Hilary** : I just want to know why. Who exactly are you two? How do I know who you are when I've never met you?!  
 **Mipple** : Hannah, let us out!  
 **Mepple** : I feel it, I feel it!  
 **Hannah** : Please give us a sec!  
 **Natalie** : What is it now? Geez, what is it, Mepple?  
 **Mepple** : Are you deaf, I said I feel it!  
 **Mipple** : I can feel it, too!  
 **Hannah** : Feel what exactly?  
 **Mipple** : I'm afraid I can't explain it.  
 **Mepple** : It's kinda... an intuition, yanno?  
 **Mipple** : Like... a kind of heart.  
 **Natalie** : I'm confused...  
 **Hannah** : As am I, but I think it has something to do with that girl.  
 **Natalie** : Oh, great.  
 **Hannah** : Where... did she go?  
 **Natalie** : Maybe she went home. I don't really understand this, but if we try and talk to her again, we'll get some answers.  
 **Hannah** : Yeah. I completely agree. But what kind of answers are we gonna get?

* * *

 **Hannah's House**

 **Poron** : She's here!  
 **Seekun** : I can feel it! I can feel it! I can feel it!  
 **Wisdom** : What's wrong? Do you want to go outside again?  
 **Poron** : The time's the approaching...  
 **Wisdom** : HUUH?  
 **Poron** : The time's approaching!  
 **Elder** : The Queen...

* * *

 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** What is this feeling?

 **Flashback**

 **Queen** : You're calling forth everyone. You are the call. To those people who are important to you.

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Hannah** : So, she still hasn't returned to the cafe...  
 **Natalie** : She couldn't have gotten far.  
 **Hannah** : She was talking about your drawing. What did she mean?  
 **Natalie** : Heck if I know. A picture of a statue of a bird... but why? I get it!

* * *

 **Shopping District**

 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** Pretty Cure... what are you?

* * *

 **Hannah's House**

 **Seekun** : I can feel it! I can feel it! I can feel the Queen!  
 **Wisdom** : Seekun, calm down!  
 **Poron** : Guardian! I can feel it as well!  
 **Elder** : Hm...  
 **Seekun** : It's the Queen, the Queen! The Queen is in danger!  
 **Wisdom** : Seekun! Ugh...  
 **Seekun** : I'm coming, Queen!  
 **Elder** : Well, I'm not chasing after her.  
 **Poron** : Seekun, wait for me!  
 **Wisdom** : Ugh...  
 **Elder** : I have no choice now.

* * *

 **Shopping District**

 **Natalie** : Aha! She _is_ here! Called it!  
 **Hannah** : Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Hannah, hi!  
 **Hannah** : Why did you disappear like that.  
 **Natalie** : We've been searching all over for you.  
 **Hannah** : You had something you wanted to talk with us about, didn't you, Hilary?  
 **Hilary** : Uh, yeah...  
 **Hannah** : What is it?  
 **Natalie** : You said you knew Poron somehow, so- Ah!  
 **Hilary** : Huh?  
 **Hannah** : Hah!  
 **Hilary** : What the?  
 **Hannah** : Hilary, get back!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Hilary** : What... is that?  
 **Natalie** : Watch out!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Natalie** : Seriously?  
 **Hannah** : Natalie! Natalie, what do we do?  
 **Natalie** : We have no choice but to transform!  
 **Hannah** : But... Hilary's right there...  
 **Natalie** : There's no time to worry about that right now.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Natalie** : Let's do this, Hannah!  
 **Hannah** : Mm!  
 **Hilary** : Uh?

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of Light - I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light - I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** Natalie... Hannah... **-end of monologue-**  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Ready?!  
 **White** : You know it!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Hilary** : - **monologue-** Pretty Cure... **-end of monologue-**  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNAAAA!  
 **Circulus** : -chuckle- I see you've showed up, just as I figured, Pretty Cure.  
 **Black** : The Dark Zone...!  
 **Circulus** : But I'm afraid it's too bad. The Queen will not return. And all worlds will look to one ruler, to the Dark King. I'm sure you've heard of him.  
 **Hilary** : The Dark King...?  
 **Black** : Hey, big guy! Shut up, will ya?!  
 **White** : We refuse to let you win!  
 **Circulus** : Your resistance is futile.  
 **Black** : You'll never know until you try!  
 **White** : Black!  
 **Black** : I'm okay!  
 **White** : We're not done with you yet!  
 **Black** : Cure White!  
 **White** : We won't lose! We will never succumb to the Darkness!  
 **Black** : It's _your_ efforts that are futile!  
 **Circulus** : Surely now, the world of light has already begun to lose its balance. Now it's time for the Light to be crushed by the Darkness once and for all!  
 **Seekun** : I can feel it! I can feel it!  
 **Wisdom** : Is that...!  
 **Poron** : The Darkness!  
 **White** : We will _not_ be crushed by the power of Darkness!  
 **Black** : How could you possible think that!  
 **Circulus** : You're making this harder for yourselves!  
 **White** : We're gonna protect the Garden of Light!  
 **Circulus** : This is so that the Dark King can rule everything from the World of Darkness! Obstacles must be removed!  
 **Black** : Not on our watch! Incoming!  
 **Seekun** : They're being squashed like bugs!  
 **Elder** : The power of Darkness is...  
 **Poron** : Pretty Cure...  
 **Black** : Not yet...!  
 **White** : We won't back down...!  
 **Black** : We'll never lose! White!  
 **Circulus** : Annoying little- I'll repel all those who will not cooperate. Starting with you!  
 **Black** : Don't flatter yourself.  
 **Circulus** : As expected from Pretty Cure.  
 **Mepple** : Cure Black, I believe in you!  
 **Black** : Don't worry. I'll do anything to protect the Garden of Light.  
 **Mipple** : Cure White, you can do this!  
 **White** : I'll do my best, and never give up!  
 **Hilary** : - **monologue-** Why are they doing this? **-end of monologue-** for... the Garden of Light... What's that?  
 **Circulus** : You there, child. Are you an accomplice of theirs? Those who get in our way will be removed. Forever.  
 **Black** : She has nothing to do with this!  
 **White** : Don't you dare lay a finger on her! You okay, Hilary?  
 **Hilary** : Yeah...  
 **Circulus** : Persistent little brats, aren't you?  
 **White** : Black, be careful! Black!  
 **Circulus** : Say your prayers.  
 **White** : Cure Black!  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** I... I want to save them... but I can't do anything... What do I do?! - **end of monologue-**  
 **Queen** : You have it, too, y'know. You can do it, as well.  
 **Poron** : That voice is familiar...  
 **Queen** : I'm sure it's there. The one thing you can do.  
 **Poron** : I'm going to save Pretty Cure!  
 **Wisdom** : Poron!  
 **Poron** : Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Poron?  
 **White** : What's this?  
 **Black** : Poron...?  
 **Poron** : Hilary, show everyone the future!  
 **Elder** : This... can't be!  
 **Black** : What's happening?  
 **Mepple** : It's Poron!  
 **Mipple** : He really was awakening!  
 **White** : Hilary is...?

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Hannah** : Natalie! Hilary and Poron have been enveloped in light!  
 **Natalie** : So Poron's awakening is _this_ , right? What in the world is going on?  
 **Hannah** : It's very similar to what happened to us a year ago.  
 **Natalie** : Then that means...  
 **Hannah** : Hilary!  
 **Hannalie** : Next time of Pretty Cure: Max Heart! The Diamond Trio!  
 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Stream! ...What did I just say?


	5. Ep 05: The Diamond Trio!

**Shopping District**

 **Poron** : Hilary, show everyone the future!  
 **Elder** : This can't be!  
 **Black** : What's happening?  
 **Mepple** : It's Poron!  
 **Mipple** : He really was awakening!  
 **White** : Hilary is...?

* * *

 **THEME SONG**

MAX HEART  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [MAX HEART]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
TOGETHER! [yeah!]

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [we have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART

* * *

 **Hannah** : The Diamond Trio!

* * *

 **Black** : Poron...!  
 **Mepple** : Haaa...  
 **White** : Hilary...?  
 **Mipple** : Haaa...  
 **GoL guys** : Haaa...  
 **Poron** : -small laughter-  
 **Hilary** : P-Poron?  
 **Poron** : Yahoooo! I have awakened! We can now combine our powers and save Pretty Cure - ain't that great?!  
 **Hilary** : Eh? Combine our powers? What do you mean by that?  
 **Poron** : Just wave your hand out!

 **Hilary** : Like this? Luminous, Shining Steam!

 **Circulus** : What is happening?  
 **Black** : Are you kidding?  
 **White** : She can't be, can she?  
 **Mepple** : What is going on?  
 **Mipple** : I think we all know!

 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one!

 **Luminous** : Uh? Say what?  
 **Circulus** : Whoever you are, it doesn't make a difference! What the heck?  
 **Black** : She vanished!  
 **Lumious** : Owies...!  
 **Black+White** : You alright?  
 **Luminous** : Yeah... But what just happened to me?  
 **Poron** : It's a new power!  
 **Luminous** : What kind of new power?  
 **Circulus** : Enough talk - this ends now.  
 **Black** : Leave her alone already!  
 **White** : That's right, don't drag her into this! This is _our_ fight! Black!  
 **Mipple** : Cure White!  
 **Mepple** : Cure Black!  
 **Luminous** : Are you okay?  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA!  
 **Poron** : You gotta combine your powers! Combine them now!

 **Black** : Ever rising courage!  
 **White** : Overflowing hope!  
 **Luminous** : With the embrace of a sparkling light!  
 **Black+White** : Extreme...!  
 **Luminous** : Luminario!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **White** : It's finally over...  
 **Black** : Yeah...  
 **Poron** : Time for a rest...  
 **Wisdom** : Elder, does this mean...?  
 **Elder** : I don't know. I never imagined it turning out this way. But one thing's for certain.  
 **Wisdom** : That girl... she's the Queen's...?  
 **Elder** : Yes. That must be it. But the fact she's able to become someone like that is surprising.  
 **Wisdom** : That's an understatement.  
 **Elder** : Ah, but there is more.  
 **Wisdom** : EH?!  
 **Elder** : Did you feel the power of darkness back then? It seems a considerable amount of power is gathering. And it's accelerating.  
 **Wisdom** : Indeed, I can feel the darkness being released as well. But that means...!  
 **Elder** : Yes. That's right - we have no choice but to return to the Garden of Light at once. Before the power of darkness reaches it.

* * *

 **Hannah's Bedroom**

 **Poron** : -snoring-  
 **Natalie** : WHAT? No way! Elder and the Guardian went back to the Garden of Light?  
 **Seekun** : Yes. 'You allowed us to see something wonderful. We'll leave the rest to you'. That's what they told me.  
 **Natalie** : 'We'll leave the rest to you'? They could have told us in person...  
 **Hannah** : I still can't believe that Hilary transformed.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah. And then there's that power.  
 **Seekun** : That girl is the Queen's life! You guys are pretty slow.  
 **Natalie** : Is that really true?  
 **Mepple** : I can sense it, too. It's like a nostalgic feeling.  
 **Mipple** : And that nostalgic feeling must be...  
 **Natalie** : It can't be, can it? Hilary is...  
 **Hannah** : ...really the Queen's life?

* * *

 **Riverbank**

 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** What happened to me? **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **Garden of Light**

 **Elder** : So, Guardian, this Shoga game they have in the Garden of Rainbows is rather entertaining.  
 **Wisdom** : Elder, how many more times? It's Sho _gi_ , not Sho _ga_!  
 **Elder** : Oh, I see now, yes.  
 **Wisdom** : Elder, you do think they'll be alright by themselves without us there to help them?  
 **Elder** : Of course they'll be alright - they're the Legendary Warriors. I couldn't leave the Garden of Light unprotected after seeing such dark power.  
 **Wisdom** : Indeed, if I weren't sitting on the hill with the Prism Stones, I'd be worried about them. But I guess you're right.  
 **Elder** : Believe in the Legendary Warriors. I'm positive they will find them. The Queen's Life and Queen's Heart. As well as the twelve wills of the Queen, the twelve Heartiels. The resurrection of the Queen is solely in the hands of those three girls.  
 **Wisdom** : Checkmate!  
 **Elder** : How about best two out of three?  
 **Wisdom** : No way. No backsies.  
 **Elder** : Cheater.

* * *

 **Hannah's Bedroom**

 **Poron** : -snoring-  
 **Natalie** : Poor guys must be really tired.  
 **Hannah** : Yeah.  
 **Poron** : Awakening...  
 **Natalie** : So I guess that transformation really was Poron's awakening.  
 **Hannah** : Yes. His wish finally came true, so he can relax now.  
 **Mipple** : That girl must've been able to transform because Poron was there.  
 **Hannah** : It appears there are many secrets to Poron's powers that we don't know about yet.  
 **Natalie** : I'm more confused than I was yesterday.  
 **Hannah** : I wonder if we can find the rest of those Heartiels. Elder keeps yammering on about them, so they must be important, right?  
 **Seekun** : It'l be fine, I'm sure you'll find them. The Queen and the Heartiels should all be around here somewhere.  
 **Natalie** : You're pretty optimistic.

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Hilary** : What happened... to me? I transformed...  
 **Alex** : Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Who am I?  
 **Alex** : Hi-la-ry!  
 **Hilary** : Uh?  
 **Alex** : You alright? You've been spacing out for a while now.  
 **Hilary** : Yeah, I'm perfectly fine.

* * *

 **Dark Mansion**

 **Boy** : -laughing-  
 **ZakenButA** : Please stop!  
 **Circulus** : **-monologue-** What is she? I feel something different than with the Legendary Warriors. Could there be some kind of connection with the Queen of Light? Regardless, I must eliminate everything that stands in the way of the Dark King's future. No matter the cost. **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **Hannah's Bedroom**

 **Hannah** : In the shopping district, Hilary seemed incredibly hesitant to fight.  
 **Mipple** : When you and Natalie became Pretty Cure, you were the same way.  
 **Hannah** : The Heartlies, the Queen Life and even the Queen's Heart. How do we begin to look for them?

* * *

 **Natalie's Bedroom**

 **Poron** : -still snoring-  
 **Natalie** : I'm almost jealous he gets to sleep so much.  
 **Mepple** : Today has been a pretty crazy day. I'm glad he's getting some rest.  
 **Natalie** : I guess you're right.

* * *

 **Park**

 **Hannalie** : Hilary!  
 **Natalie** : So, yesterday was pretty surprising, yanno.  
 **Hilary** : Yeah...  
 **Natalie** : So um, you see, Hilary, uh... Ugh, how do I say this?  
 **Hannah** : Are you the Queen?  
 **Hilary** : You think I'm the Queen?  
 **Hannah** : Looks like she's just as clueless as we are.  
 **Natalie** : Well, I'm not surprised. Saying all this Garden of Light and Queen stuff out of the blue. When Mepple first appeared, I was really confused, too, so don't worry about it.  
 **Hilary** : Garden of Light? The Queen? What... what do they mean to me? Mepple, Mippple, and even Poron. I have this feeling that I once held them dear to me. But even if you say I'm Shiny Luminous, or the Queen or whatever, I just don't understand what it means.  
 **Natalie** : I get out you feel. We were like that, too.  
 **Hannah** : Yes, we were.  
 **Mepple** : Natalie! Something dark is approaching!  
 **Mipple** : It's really close.  
 **Hannah** : How close we talking?  
 **Mipple** : It's by the river!

* * *

 **Riverbank**

 **Circulus** : Looks as though you're all here.  
 **Hannah** : You again!  
 **Natalie** : Man, not again!  
 **Circulus** : Heh. Be quiet, it's the blonde I'm interested in.  
 **Natalie** : We told you already, we won't let you near her!  
 **Circulus** : And I thought I told you to shut your mouth!  
 **Poron** : I'm gonna throw up...!  
 **Circulus** : Time to pay you girls back for earlier.  
 **Mepple** : Hurry up and transform!  
 **Mipple** : Do it quickly!  
 **Natalie** : I know we gotta, but we're kinda in a predicament.  
 **Hannah** : First of all, we have to get Hilary somewhere safe!  
 **Poron** : You have to transform!  
 **MaxHeart** : Poron?  
 **Poron** : Hilary!  
 **Circulus** : You are such a little pest!  
 **Hilary** : Poron, are you hurt?  
 **Poron** : Owies...  
 **Hannalie** : Poron...  
 **Natalie** : Hey jerk, why'd you do that?!  
 **Hannah** : What did he do to you?!

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of Light - I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of Light - I am Cure Black!  
 **Black+White** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Poron** : Hilary, it's your turn to transform!

 **Hilary** : Luminous, shining stream!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one!

 **White** : Shiny Luminous...  
 **Circulus** : Yes, thank you very much. No matter who you guys are, those who prevent the Dark King's future will not be forgiven, you hear me?!  
 **Black** : Yeah, of course! You don't need to yell, yanno.  
 **White** : No matter how many times you show up, we'll always win!  
 **Circulus** : It's pointless to resist. I'll show you the true meaning of fear!  
 **Black** : Guess what. We'll show you the true powers of the Legendary Warriors!  
 **Circulus** : Show me what you've got!  
 **Black** : Let's do this, White.  
 **White** : Mm.  
 **Black** : Ready, Luminous?  
 **Luminous** : Yes.

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie:** We're going shopping with Hilary! Let's g-  
 **Hannah** : Uh... where'd Hilary go?  
 **Natalie** : What are you gonna do if she gets lost?  
 **Hannah** : You know she's old enough to look after herself, right?  
 **Natalie** : Ah, there she is!  
 **Hannah** : Did you do all the shopping already?  
 **Natalie** : Alright! Let's go hooo... something's up.  
 **Hannalie** : Zakenna?!  
 **Hannah** : Next time on Pretty Cure: Max Heart!  
 **Natalie** : The Missing Light! I wonder what the first thing I ever brought was...  
 **Hannah** : It was a Battle Ranger chocolate bar.  
 **Natalie** : Oh yeah! How did you know that?


	6. Ep 06: The Missing Light!

**Dark Mansion**

 **Circulus** : Shiny Luminous.  
 **ZakenButA** : What in the world is that noise?  
 **ZakenButB** : I dunno, but it ain't normal.  
 **Uraganos** : Who's Shiny Luminous? I dunno, but I'm sure it's something more that Pretty Cure, yanno?  
 **Circulus** : Uraganos, don't break doors.  
 **Uraganos** : Quit your yakking. Anyway, where is He?  
 **Circulus** : Upstairs.  
 **Uraganos** : **-monologue-** I'll go investigate Pretty Cure this time. For His sake. **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **THEME SONG**

MAX HEART  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [Max Heart!]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [Max Heart!]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
Together! [Max Heart!] Yah!

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way!  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on!

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [We have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART!

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Alex** : Thank you, please come again, 'kay?  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** I transformed into a superhero. Is that the power of the Garden of Light? **-end of monologue-**  
 **Poron** : Cleaning, cleaning~ Wipe, wipe~ Cleaning is... fun...? Hehe, sorry.  
 **Natalie** : Boo!  
 **Hilary** : Waa!  
 **Hannah** : Hilary's acting like nothing even happened to her, don't you think, Nat?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, even after all that crazy stuff happened to us. **-monologue-** Poron finally awakened and Hilary transformed! Could she be the Queen's life? And what does that even mean? That Hilary's the Queen of Light? Man, I'm more confused than I was last week! **-end of monologue-**  
 **Alex** : Welcome! Uh?  
 **Nicholas** : It's been a long time.  
 **Alex** : Nicholas?

* * *

 **Hilary** : The Missing Light!

* * *

 **Hannah's Bedroom**

 **Hannah** : If Hilary really _is_ the Queen's life...  
 **Mipple** : All we need to do is collect the twelve Heartiels and the Queen's heart, and then...  
 **Mepple** : The Queen will return to normal, won't she?  
 **Natalie** : Probably. But I'm more worries about Hilary. Back when we first transformed...  
 **Hannah** : I know what you mean. We didn't understand a single thing. Maybe she just... Maybe Hilary is just trying to pretend like nothing happened at all.  
 **Grandma W** : May I come in for a moment?  
 **Hannah** : Grandmother.

* * *

 **Whitehouse Residence**

 **Natalie** : So, do you always make rice balls this way at your house?  
 **Hannah** : Yep, and my Grandmother always makes the paste for them.  
 **Natalie** : That's so cool! My family always just buys them at the store? Speaking of which, what's the difference between homemade and store-bought food?  
 **Hannah** : Well, for a start, you know the ingredients are much more fresh. Homemade food is traditionally more delicious and cheaper than store bought. If you were to buy the ingredients separately, it would cost less. Not to mention that learning how to cook is valuable life skill for adulthood.  
 **Natalie** : Ah, I get it.  
 **Grandma W** : Hello, are you ladies having fun?  
 **Hannalie** : Yes!  
 **Natalie** : Well, mine didn't turn out so great.  
 **Grandma W** : -light laughter- Well, as long as you were trying your best, they will be just perfect. One can taste the effort that was put in.  
 **Natalie** : Can one really? I'll give it my all when eating them, too!  
 **Whitehouses** : -laughing-  
 **Chuutaro** : -barking-  
 **Grandma W** : Okay then, let's get these things prepared, shall we?  
 **Natalie** : There's soy flour and black sesame seeds, too!

 **Natalie** : I can't eat anymore!  
 **Hannah** : What do you mean? How many did you eat?  
 **Natalie** : I ate three of each, so nine in total, right?  
 **Hannah** : That many?  
 **Grandma W** : After all this trouble, it'd be nice to take these to that new friend of yours, do't you think?  
 **Hannah** : Our new friend?  
 **Natalie** : You know her?

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Hilary** : Wow! That look so good!  
 **Natalie** : They're delicious, too! I helped make them; they're homemade! Which is better than store bought.  
 **Hilary** : Of course... Thank you so much!  
 **Hannalie** : They good?  
 **Hilary** : So good!  
 **Hannalie** : You're welcome!  
 **Natalie** : By the way, where's Alex today?  
 **Hilary** : A friend of hers came by.  
 **Nicholas** : I'm really sorry, Alex, but you're the only one I can rely on.  
 **Alex** : -sigh- Even if it's you asking, it's still really difficult, yanno. Huh? Can you just give me a sec, Nicholas? I'm sorry, but we seem to have ran out of some things. I'm a little worried about Hilary going by herself, so can you guys assist her with the shopping?  
 **Natalie** : Uh, sure, of course!  
 **Hannah** : What do you need us to buy for you?  
 **Alex** : Uh, let's see... I need some octopus, and dried fish flakes, and cornflakes for toppings.

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

 **Poron** : Shopping trip, shopping trip, shopping trips are fun~! Shopping trip, shopping...  
 **Hilary** : Shopping trip, shopping trip~  
 **Poron** : -small laughter- Shopping trip, shopping trip, shopping trips are fun~!  
 **Seekun** : Shopping trip, shopping trip, WEE!  
 **Natalie** : But... Now matter how great the deals, are why do we have to go to a supermarket _this_ far out? Don't you think it's suspicious?  
 **Hannah** : Maybe Alex just had something important to talk about with that person. Whatever it was...  
 **Natalie** : Maybe he's her boyfriend!  
 **Hannah** : Perhaps it was. But if he were her boyfriend, why did she have such a troubled look on her face? Do you know anything Hilary?  
 **Hilary** : No. But Alex did seem really happy when he first arrived. More happy than her usual self.  
 **Natalie** : Hm... Mysterious...  
 **Mipple** : However, love and worry do go hand in hand.  
 **Mepple** : Natalie's too delusional to understand anything about being in love.  
 **Natalie** : You sure about that? Say that to my face!

* * *

 **Supermarket**

 **Natalie** : Hm... Octopus, dried fish, and then the cornflakes?  
 **Hannah** : It's be wise to buy the octopus when we're leaving the store.  
 **Kid** : -whiney-  
 **Natalie** : Okay, Hilary...  
 **MepMip** : She disappeared!  
 **Natalie** : Hilary!  
 **Hannah** : Where are you?!  
 **Poron** : He isn't here anymore...  
 **Hilary** : Even after I caught it...  
 **Natalie** : This ain't good. Where could she have gotten to?  
 **Mepple** : Would a middle-schooler really get lost like a little kid?  
 **Mipple** : She may not be a little kid, but we still have to find her.  
 **Natalie** : Hilary!  
 **Hannah** : Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Where did Natalie and Hannah go?  
 **Natalie** : Hilary! Hah?!  
 **Hannah** : We're sorry! You look like our friend...  
 **Seekun** : I'm having a good time!

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Nicholas** : I understand, but think about it. I'll be awaiting your reply.  
 **Alex** : Alright, but don't get your hopes up. That's weird. The girls should be arriving about now. Did they get lost or something?

* * *

 **Supermarket**

 **Hilary** : Where did they both go? They couldn't have gotten far.  
 **Poron** : Why don't we go shopping?  
 **Hilary** : Yeah, you're right. Alex would be waiting for us now.  
 **Poron** : I'll help! Let's do the shopping together, Hilary.  
 **Hilary** : Alright then! Let's do it together!

 **Natalie** : Where in the world did that girl get to?  
 **Hannah** : Will she be okay by herself?

 **SaleswomanA** : Why, hello there! Are you looking for something? My, what beautiful skin! As part of our amazing sales campaign, you get a wonderful gift with any purchase you make! Sounds great, huh? What do ya say, Miss?  
 **Hilary** : Uh... got any octopus?  
 **SaleswomanA** : Uh... what?  
 **Hilary** : Octopus. And then fish flakes, and also cornflakes if you have any, please!  
 **SaleswomanA** : Of course, right this way, ma'am. Uh? Wait, we don't sell anything like that here! You real funny. -laughing-  
 **Hilary** : Um, thank you?  
 **SaleswomanA** : Ah! Excuse me, Madam! What such beautiful skin you have! As part of our amazing sales campaign...

 **SaleswomanB** : What can I do for you?  
 **Hilary** : Sorry, but do have any octopus, fish flakes or cornflakes?  
 **SaleswomanB** : Say what...?  
 **Hilary** : So this isn't right either?

 **Hilary** : I guess I can't do it. I can't even go shopping properly.  
 **Poron** : That's not true, Hilary, I'm sure you can do it!  
 **Hilary** : You think so?  
 **Kid** : NO! You promised I could get another balloon from Mr. Panda! Nononono!  
 **Mom** : But the balloon panda isn't there anymore, sweeite, it can't be helped.  
 **Kid** : NonononoNO! I want a balloon!  
 **Hilary** : Here's a balloon for you.  
 **Kid** : It's my balloon! Mommy, look, it's my balloon!  
 **Mom** : Are you sure it's the same?  
 **Hilary** : It is. I saw this boy let go of his balloon a while back, so I went after it and caught it for him. Sorry for the wait.  
 **Mom** : Oh, I see. Thank you so much for going through all that trouble.  
 **Hilary** : Um, may I ask you something please?  
 **Mom** : Yes?

 **Natalie** : She wouldn't be at place like this, would she?  
 **Hannah** : Could it be that she didn't even leave the department store.  
 **Seekun** : Natalie, Hannah! The Queen is near here! I'm sure of it this time!  
 **Hannalie** : Seekun!

 **Seekun:** Turn left at the end here.  
 **Natalie** : Left, got it. She's here! Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Natalie, Hannah!  
 **Natalie** : Awesome, you found them already!  
 **Hannah** : But, weren't you worried being all alone?  
 **Hilary** : No way, Poron was with me the whole time.  
 **Poron** : We did it together!  
 **Mipple** : We're very proud of you Poron!  
 **Mepple** : Even I'm relieved you're alright.  
 **Hannah** : Okay, let's go guy the octopus now, and then head back before Alex starts to get worried.  
 **Hilary** : 'kay!  
 **Natalie** : Octopus, here we come!

 **Salesman** : Welcome, welcome! Yes, come, come!  
 **Hilary** : Octopus, please!  
 **Salesman** : Sure, comin' right up. Here!  
 **Hilary** : Um, I'd prefer if it wasn't alive...  
 **Salesman** : Ah, I get ya! They're over there.  
 **Hilary** : Thank you, kind sir!

* * *

 **Different Somewhere**

 **Hannah** : Let's hurry back now.  
 **Hilary** : Okay.  
 **Mipple** : I have a really bad feeling. I've had it for a while now.  
 **Mepple** : Yeah. It feels like a dark presence had been creeping closer and closer for a while.  
 **Hannah** : Eh?  
 **Natalie** : No way...  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Hannalie** : Watch out!

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of Light - I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of Light - I am Cure White!  
 **Black+White** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA!  
 **Hilary** : That's the power of darkness?  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Uraganos** : How odd. You're not from the Garden of Rainbows, are you, girl?  
 **Black** : Hey!  
 **White** : Leave her alone!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAAAKENNA!  
 **Uraganos** : What are you exactly? Are you an ally of Pretty Cure?  
 **Poron** : Stop bullying Hilary!  
 **Uraganos** : Why you little...!  
 **Hilary** : Poron, are you okay?  
 **Poron** : I'm alright. If we're together, I'll do my best!  
 **Hilary** : Poron...  
 **Poron** : It's scary, but I'll do it. For everyone, I'll try my hardest, together with you!

 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Stream!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Luminous** : Cure Black, Cure White.  
 **Black+White** : Luminous!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Poron** : Combine your powers, now!

 **Black** : Ever rising courage!  
 **White** : Overflowing hope!  
 **Luminous** : With the embrace of a sparkle of light!  
 **Black+White** : Extreme...!  
 **Luminous** : Luminario!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Alex** : Hm...  
 **Hilary** : Hey, Alex.  
 **Alex** : Hilary, you're late! What were you thinking, letting me worry like that?  
 **Hilary** : It won't happen again, Alex...  
 **Natalie** : Blame us, we had something to take care of.  
 **Hannah** : We're sorry, we should've contacted you.  
 **Alex** : Geez... Next time, don't make me worry so much, okay?  
 **Hilary** : 'kay!  
 **Passion** : I'm freeee!  
 **Alex** : Now then, let fry up the best doughnuts with the ingredients Hilary brought today!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Yay!  
 **Seekun** : Passion?

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : Finally! Mom and Dad are _both_ out! Nothing but eating chips, watching tv, and-  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, you've got chores to do! Cleaning, laundry, shopping... Not to mention looking after your brother! You've got to make sure that-  
 **Natalie** : We beat the Zakenna?  
 **Hannah** : Uh, yeah, I guess. Wait...  
 **Hannalie** : Next time on Pretty Cure: Max Heart!  
 **Natalie** : At War with Chores! Hannah, can you help with this homework?  
 **Hannah** : ...Natalie, this is sixth grade math.  
 **Natalie** : Ahahaha-uh...


	7. Ep 07: At War with Chores!

**Blackstone Residence**

 **Natalie** : School reunion?  
 **MrsB** : Yeah, my highschool reunion, of course. It's overnight, so I won't be here tomorrow, or the next day.  
 **MrB** : 'Should I go to the school reunion... and mate classmeets?' Funny, no?  
 **MrsB** : -sniggering builds to laughing- Your jokes are the best!  
 **Ryan** : Did I miss something? What was funny about that joke?  
 **Natalie** : Who knows?  
 **MrsB** : So that's how it goes, Natalie. Tomorrow and the next day, you'll take care of the apartment!  
 **Natalie** : HEHH? I have to do the housework?  
 **MrsB:** Of course not. You and Ryan are doing it together.  
 **Natalie** : What about you, Dad?  
 **MrB** : I have to work on my day off.  
 **Natalie** : You can't - it's a Sunday! I'm busy doing my own things, too!  
 **MrsB** : What? You mean watching television and lying around? No chores mean, no allowance!  
 **Natalie** : EHHH? I can't believe this! Give me a break!  
 **MrsB** : Natalie. Understood?  
 **Natalie** : Haa... yes.

* * *

 **THEME** **SONG**

MAX HEART!  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [MAX HEART]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
Together! [MAX HEART] Yah!

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way!  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on!

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [We have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART!

* * *

 **MrsB** : I'm counting on you, Natalie.  
 **Natalie** : Have fun, Mom! That ain't so bad. -siiigh- Wait a sec. If Mom and Dad aren't here for a few days then just maybe...  
 **Comedian** : That's what she said!  
 **Natalie** : -laughing- Even if I don't do anything, no one will get mad at me. -laughing-  
 **Ryan** : What am I supposed to do when she's like this? Idiot. Why can't she be more like Hannah?  
 **Natalie** : Hah? You say somethin'?  
 **Ryan** : Not at all. Natalie, the laundry's finished!  
 **Natalie** : Why don't you get it?  
 **Ryan** : What?! But Mom said we gotta work together to keep the apartment tidy!  
 **Natalie:** I'll twist you into a pretzel...

 **Ryan** : Man, she's just like Mom. A total dictator! Whoa! Waaa! Help me! Help me, Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : And what are _you_ doing?  
 **Ryan** : But...  
 **Natalie** : Alright, I'll deal with this while you clean the dishes. I guess I have no choice but to re-wash them all.  
 **Ryan** : Natalie...  
 **Natalie** : I guess I have to do everything after all.

* * *

 **Natalie** : At War with Chores!

* * *

 **Dark** **Mansion**

 **ZakenButB** : Here we go. You ready?  
 **Boy** : Ready!  
 **ZakenButB** : Here.  
 **Boy** : No way!  
 **Uraganos** : Nice batting! Clean that up!  
 **ZakenButB** : Yes, sir!  
 **Boy** : Home run! Home run!  
 **Circulus** : He's growing up well. Now, if we just eliminate those people of light...  
 **Uraganos** : Pretty Cure, and that other one.  
 **Circulus** : Shiny Luminous. We need to find out who she is.  
 **Uraganos** : I will destroy everything that gets in our way!  
 **Circulus** : Be careful. She's different from the Legendary Warriors. That frightful power of light... No, it's more like she's the source of light itself. Until we find out her identity, we'll keep our guard up. Listen to people until they've finished talking!

* * *

 **Blackstone Residence**

 **Ryan** : This.. is lunch?  
 **Natalie** : Got a problem with it?  
 **Ryan:** No, not really... Anyway, Natalie?  
 **Natalie** : What is it?  
 **Ryan** : I'm having trouble with some parts of my homework. Can you help me, please?  
 **Natalie** : Nah thanks, I'm alright.  
 **Ryan** : You don't care if your allowance gets cut?  
 **Natalie** : Fine! Let me see. Hm... Ughk!  
 **Ryan** : What's the matter?  
 **Natalie** : It's nothing. You got any other homework that needs doing? Take it all out, now.  
 **Ryan** : Here...  
 **Natalie** : Great! I'll fix it all up at once!  
 **Ryan** : Sure... What is that girl up to now?

* * *

 **Street**

 **Mepple** : Natalie... you don't understand elementary school homework, do you?  
 **Natalie** : It's not that I don't get it. There's just too many problems.  
 **Mepple** : So you're planning on cheating and using Hannah, aren't you?  
 **Natalie** : Be quiet. It's not cheating because it isn't mine. I could always take you home, away from Mipple.  
 **Mepple** : I'll be quiet!  
 **Seekun** : Nataliiiiie! I could feel it.  
 **Natalie** : Seekun! What are you doing wandering about outside?  
 **Seekun** : I felt the presence of a Heartiel somewhere nearby! It's close, too!  
 **NatMep** : Where? Where? Where?  
 **Natalie** : I don't see it!  
 **Passion** : I'm positive I sensed her around here... Hey, Mr. Dove, do you think that the Queen's life and heart are somewhere close by?  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-

* * *

 **Hannah's** **Bedroom**

 **Natalie** : Ohh, I get it, I get it. It's completed!  
 **Hannah** : Even if this takes less time, making sure Ryan understands it is kinda on you, Nat.  
 **Natalie** : -small laughter-  
 **Seekun** : Natalie, Hannah! Get your butts in gear and find that Heartiel!  
 **Natalie** : Sorry, I forgot!  
 **Hannah** : Forgot what?  
 **Natalie** : On the way here, Seekun said she felt the presence of another Heartiel close by.  
 **Hannah** : Really?!  
 **Seekun** : I felt the presence of Passion.  
 **Natalie** : She said he rides a dove and just appeared, so we haven't seen him yet.  
 **Hannah** : Do you have any other clues you could give us?  
 **Seekun** : I remember! I heard that the place where the Queen's heart is stored is important. Does that help?  
 **Natalie** : The place where the Queen's heart is stored?  
 **Seekun** : Yep! It's the foundation of the Queen's heart, which is very important to us Heartiels. If you store the Queen's heart in that specific place...  
 **Hannah** : Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's where the separated Heartiels will be gathered, right?  
 **Seekun** : Got it in one!  
 **Natalie** : That makes sense. So then that means... Ha!  
 **Hannah** : Did you remember something?  
 **Natalie** : I gotta go home.  
 **Hannah** : ...Huh?  
 **Natalie** : My mom's out of town for a few days, so I gotta make dinner for me and Ryan.  
 **Hannah** : Wow, you're going to be cooking dinner?  
 **Natalie** : Actually, I have zero confidence. So imma just microwave some frozen stuff. Ooh, and some instant soup, too!  
 **Hannah** : Why? Why aren't you just able to make it yourself? If you don't practice at times like this, you never be able to.  
 **Natalie** : Even if I do try, it'll just be a disaster.  
 **Hannah** : Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : Yes?  
 **Hannah** : You won't know until you try, got it? If you decide you'll fail before even trying, you won't be able to do anything!  
 **Natalie** : But...  
 **Hannah** : Natalie Blackstone, you are cooking dinner! Understood?  
 **Natalie** : Uh, yes!

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Hilary** : Please, Alex, be honest.  
 **Alex** : You pass! This is perfect to serve to our customers. You did great!  
 **Hilary** : Thank you for waiting.  
 **KidA** : Delicious!  
 **Mom** : This is very good, isn't it?  
 **KidB** : Yeah, it's awesome!  
 **Poron** : Hilary, why are you smiling?  
 **Hilary** : Even if I can only make simple crepes so far, it fills me with such joy.  
 **Poron** : Ho... If Hilary is happy, then Poron's happy, too!  
 **Natalie** : Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Natalie, Hannah...  
 **Natalie** : Whoa, that crepe looks so delicious!  
 **Poron** : Natalie! Hannah!  
 **Natalie** : What have we told you about causing a scene in public?!  
 **Poron** : To not to...  
 **Hannah** : He's still a child.  
 **Natalie** : He must be a real pain to take care of.  
 **Hilary** : No, he has been very well behaved.  
 **Natalie** : Ya sure? Hey, what are you doing?!  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** So Poron is a little ball of rambunctious energy, huh? **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **Natalie** : Mm, so good! You gotta admit, eating is way better than cooking. Yeah, I know. I'll make dinner myself, I promise.  
 **Nicholas** : Good afternoon.  
 **Alex** : Hello again. What you want? You gonna buy something this time?  
 **Nicholas** : Alex, always the joker.  
 **Hannah** : That's the man who came in the other day.  
 **Natalie** : Seems he comes here a lot. He's just gotta be her boyfriend.  
 **Alex** : I'll introduce you. This is Nicholas. He's an old colleague from a firm I once worked at. These girls are from Verone Academy - Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse.  
 **Nicholas** : Verone Academy, huh? Please to meet you.  
 **Hannalie** : You too.  
 **Hannah** : So then, Alex, you never told us you worked at a firm.  
 **Natalie** : But now you run a doughnut shop?  
 **Alex** : I wanted to try it out. Test out my strengths. Not just dealing with documents, computers and numbers, but making something with my own two hands. When something I make makes someone happy right in front of me, it makes me happy, too. Something like that.  
 **Natalie** : Alex...!

* * *

 **Scenic Overlook**

 **Hannah** : Challenging oneself, huh? Alex truly is amazing.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, but it makes me kinda sad. That feeling you get when making somebody happy with what you do. I've been thinking about that a lot. Laundry, cooking, all the boring stuff... just doing things for a whole family... I just thought of them as things that just happen.  
 **Hannah** : Natalie.  
 **Natalie** : I want to make the best meal ever for my family! Hannah, will you assist me?  
 **Hannah** : Of course! It'll be an honour.  
 **Passion** : That's the spirit! That burning passion is what's important!  
 **Natalie** : Did that pigeon just talk?!  
 **Hannah** : A Heartiel?  
 **Natalie** : No way!  
 **Seekun** : Passion!  
 **Passion** : Yo, Seekun!  
 **Hannalie** : It _is_ a Heartiel!  
 **Passion** : -laughing-  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-  
 **Hannah** : So your name's Passion?  
 **Passion** : Yup, pleased to meet ya!  
 **Natalie** : Please get this pigeon off of my head.  
 **Seekun** : Passion, who's your new friend?  
 **Passion** : This is my partner, Mr. Dove! And we have decided to travel together! Right?  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-  
 **Natalie** : Well, at least we're making progress. We have two Heartiels now.  
 **Mepple** : Natalie! I feel something evil close by!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Natalie** : It's huge!  
 **Passion** : That thing's massive...  
 **Seekun** : And mighty scary!  
 **Hannah** : The Heartiels will be in danger if we don't do something.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Natalie** : Let's do this.  
 **Hannah** : Yeah.

 **Hannah** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Passion. Seekun.  
 **See+Pass** : Yes, Pretty Cure?  
 **White** : Wait here and don't move.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Café**

 **Poron** : Hilary, this is bad! I can feel a very evil presence! You have to hurry!  
 **Hilary** : Okay!

* * *

 **Stadium**

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Uraganos** : Play ball!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Uh-oh.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **White** : Black!  
 **Black** : This isn't how you play... baseball!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Uraganos** : One down, one more to go.  
 **White** : Hang in there, Black!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Poron** : Cure Black's in trouble!  
 **White** : Let go of my partner!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Passion** : Oh, no you don't!  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-  
 **Uraganos** : Two down. No more to go.  
 **Passion** : That son of a... Who are you?  
 **Hilary** : You're so tiny. Why did you go up against someone a hundred times your size?  
 **Passion** : Size doesn't matter. Isn't it obvious? Those two girls have gone through so much to protect Seekun and myself. I can feel it. The burning passion in their hearts. So I'm not just going to stand by and let them risk everything just to save us  
 **Hilary** : Burning passion?  
 **Uraganos** : Two strikes; no runners on base. Three strikes and the game is over.  
 **Poron** : Hilary, transform quickly!  
 **Hilary** : Mm.

 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Stream!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle is life - I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one.

 **Passion** : Pretty Cure?  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA!  
 **Poron** : I believe in you, Shiny Luminous! Use your powers to get rid of the darkness!

 **Luminous** : Wills of light, be my light and strength! Give me courage! Luminous Heartiel Action!

 **Zakenna** : ZA-ZAKENNA!  
 **Uraganos** : She's frozen it! What have you done to my Zakenna?! Dammit!  
 **Black** : That's weird.  
 **White** : Our power must have somehow increased.  
 **Mepple** : It's the effect of the light Luminous released! That power of light the froze the Zakenna also restored Pretty Cure's powers!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Ready, White?  
 **White** : Yeah.

 **Black** : Black Thunder!  
 **White** : White Thunder! We stamp out the darkness and we summon the light!  
 **Black** : We join together to set things right!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Pretty Cure Marble Twister! MAX HEART!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNAAA!  
 **Uraganos** : -angry grumbling-

* * *

 **Scenic** **Overlook**

 **Passion** : That's the Queen for ya!  
 **Seekun** : Wonderful!  
 **Natalie** : Hilary, you saved our lives.  
 **Hannah** : Thank you so much, Hilary.  
 **Hilary** : -giggle- I couldn't have done it alone. Thank you, Poron.  
 **Poron** : You're welcome!

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Alex** : What do you mean close the cafe?!  
 **Nicholas** : Wasn't this project originally your suggestion, Alexandra? I know you have a burning passion for it. Everyone is waiting for you, Alex. I'll be waiting, too. I'll be back.

* * *

 **Whitehouse** **Residence**

 **Hannah** : Wait a second... Can Natalie even cook?

* * *

 **Blackstone** **Residence**

 **Blackstone** : Whoa!  
 **MrB** : Did you really make this by yourself?  
 **Ryan** : No way, this looks so delicious!  
 **Natalie** : Anyone can cook if they try, yanno. Plus, I got Hannah to give me a few pointers.  
 **Ryan** : Ha, I should have known. Hannah's just the best.  
 **Natalie** : Ryan!  
 **MrB** : Nope. It's because Natalie tried her hardest to cook for us. You've really grown up a lot. Thank you, Nat.  
 **Natalie** : Anytime! The important thing is the feeling of making those you care about happy. And the thing that makes me happiest the most is simple - it's your smiles!  
 **MrB** : Natalie...  
 **Ryan** : You're such a loser...  
 **MrB+Ry** : Let's eat!  
 **Natalie** : Well~?  
 **Ryan** : Ughk... Delicious... I guess...  
 **MrB** : I've never tasted anything like it...  
 **Natalie** : I'll try it myself, then! UGHK! Why is it so salty!  
 **Ryan** : Maybe Hannah should have cooked the whole thing.  
 **Natalie** : You little...  
 **Ryan** : Ah, I'm sorry!

* * *

 **ENDING** **SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : Alex is closing down the cafe?!  
 **Hannah** : She wouldn't do that! ...would she?  
 **Natalie** : I'll make it my mission to buy all the doughnuts I can!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, don't be ridiculous.  
 **Natalie** : We're in the middle of a crisis, and you guys show up again?!  
 **Hannah** : If we don't stop them, then the cafe will...  
 **Natalie** : Hilary, look out?!  
 **Hannalie** : Next time on Pretty Cure Max Heart!  
 **Hannah** : Operation Project Alex's Dream!  
 **Natalie** : We won't let you down, Alex! I need those doughnuts!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie.


	8. Ep 08: Operation: Protect Alex's Dream!

**Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Alex** : Maybe I did expand the menu too much... And the people from the company seem to be worrying about it, too..

 **Flashback**

 **Nicholas** : Everyone is waiting for you, Alex.

 **Alex** : Oh, welcome back.  
 **Hilary** : Glad to be back.  
 **Alex** : Hey...  
 **Hilary** : Alex?  
 **Alex** : What's up?  
 **Hilary** : The cafe...  
 **Alex** : Yeah, what about it?  
 **Hilary** : Are you really gonna close it down?  
 **Alex** : What? Where did you hear that?  
 **Hilary** : Nicholas wants you to go back to his company. I overheard you two talking.  
 **Alex** : Hilary, where did you get... It's not like I'm gonna quit. I just opened the cafe, so don't go worrying about that kind of stuff, okay? Just pay attention to your job, got it?  
 **Nicholas** : Good afternoon.  
 **Alex** : Nicholas...?

* * *

 **THEME** **SONG**

MAX HEART!  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART!]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [MAX HEART!]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
TOGETHER! [Yeah!]

I'll do my best of whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way!  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on!

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [we have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART!

* * *

 **Street**

 **Natalie** : I swear to you, Hannah, it was the best chocolate I ever tasted and- Huh? Hilary! WHAT! Alex is closing down the cafe?!  
 **Hilary** : I don't think she's decided yet, but it's definitely playing on her mind.  
 **Hannah** : She must be very worried on how to respond so soon.  
 **Natalie** : Why? The cafe seems to be doing fine to me.  
 **Hannah** : But it must be putting a lot of strain on her to have to think about it every single second of the day. And even so, she'll have to say no to a favour and risk losing of her longest friend.  
 **Natalie** : When you put it that way... I just wish there was something we could do.

* * *

 **Max** **Heart** : Operation Protect Alex's Dream!

* * *

 **Dark** **Mansion**

 **Boy** : -laughing- Higher!  
 **ZakenButs** : Here we go... -screaming-  
 **Boy** : -laughing- Uh?  
 **Uraganos** : You gotta be careful.  
 **Boy** : 'kay!  
 **Circulus** : The light that Shiny Luminous gives off is definitely something different than the Legendary Warriors, don't you think, Uraganos?  
 **ZakenButs** : -screaming-  
 **Uraganos** : I don't care about any of that stuff. No matter what, I'll crush them... this time.  
 **Circulus** : The energy that Shiny Luminous posses could be what we've been searching for. So that means we must... What was that I said about listening until I've finished speaking?  
 **ZakenButs** : Can we get a little heeelp?

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Alex** : Hope to see you again soon!  
 **Hilary** : Sorry I'm so late, Alex.  
 **Alex** : There you are! Your break ended thirty minutes ago.  
 **Hilary** : Yeah, I'm really sorry...  
 **Alex** : You know that I'm gonna worry if you return late. Now, hurry and clean those tables. If we work together, it won't take to long.  
 **Hilary** : Got it.  
 **Poron** : Hilary, Alex got mad at you...  
 **Hilary** : It was my own fault for not realising the time. She only got mad because she was worried about me is all.  
 **Poron** : If you say so...

* * *

 **Kendrick** **Residence**

 **Poron** : Rabbit!  
 **Hilary** : T... T... Telephone?  
 **Poron** : E... E... I know! Elephant!  
 **Hilary** : T, again? How about Tigers?  
 **Poron** : Your shimmering smile!  
 **Hilary** : Well, now you're just trying to flatter me.  
 **Poron** : Hurry up, Hilary, it's your turn!  
 **Hilary** : I give up, so you're the winner.  
 **Poron** : Yay, I win again! I'm the best! I'm sorry, I'm the worst...  
 **Hilary** : It's okay, Poron, don't worry about it.  
 **Poron** : But I broke the teacup, I'm sorry!  
 **Hilary** : Everybody makes mistake once in a while. You just have to be careful. I'll just go put it on the trash.

 **Flashback**

 **Nicholas** : Everyone is waiting for you, Alex.

* * *

 **Street**

 **Hannah** : I've been doing a lot of thinking.  
 **Natalie** : About what?  
 **Hannah** : Alex and the cafe. I've come to realise that there's really nothing we can do about it, but the least we can do is listen to her story and what she has to say.  
 **Natalie** : No kidding, because I was thinking the exact same thing!  
 **Hannah** : If you're worried about something, having somebody there to listen to you can really help clear away whatever's been bothering you, yanno?  
 **Natalie** : Exactly! Talking to you friends about your problems will help sort out your feelings.  
 **Hannah** : Mhm!  
 **Natalie** : Then let's go listen to Alex right now!

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Hilary** : Thank you, please come again soon!  
 **Hannah** : Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Good afternoon!  
 **Natalie** : Is Alex around?  
 **Hilary** : She went shopping, but she shouldn't be too long.  
 **Hannah** : She's already trusting you to run the shop by yourself?  
 **Poron** : Natalie, Hannah! Play with me!  
 **Natalie** : Poron, stop that! What are you gonna do if somebody sees you?  
 **Hilary** : I'll be okay on my own, so you guys can play with him over there if you want.  
 **Poron** : Play with me! Play with me!  
 **Natalie** : Alright, I get it. Don't make such a fuss.  
 **Hannah** : I'll help Hilary with the cafe, so you can play with him alone.  
 **Poron** : Yay, playtime with Natalie!

* * *

 **Tree**

 **Natalie** : -counting-  
 **Mepple** : I'm definitely not going to move this time! Imma stay frozen!  
 **Natalie** : -weird noise!-  
 **Mepple** : -laughing-  
 **Natalie** : Mepple, you're out!  
 **Mepple** : That's cheating!  
 **Natalie** : There's no rule against it.  
 **Mepple** : There is if you're only picking on me...  
 **Natalie** : -counting- -weird noise!-  
 **Mipple** : -laughing- Gosh darnit!  
 **Natalie** : Mipple, you're out!  
 **MepMip** : You are one hundred percent cheating...  
 **Natalie** : -counting fast- You're out!  
 **Poron** : -incoherent whining and grumbles- I didn't move at all. I didn't move! I didn't move! I didn't move! I didn't move!  
 **Mepple** : He seems more spoiled than usual.  
 **Natalie** : Poron, you gotta abide by the rules, okay?  
 **Mepple** : You're one to talk.  
 **Natalie** : Okay, okay, I get it! You didn't move, calm down!  
 **Poron** : -yelling-  
 **Natalie** : If you don't cut that out, imma get mad!  
 **Poron** : Get angry at me. Please, Natalie, get mad at me, please.

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Hannah** : You want to do something to help Alex?  
 **Hilary** : Alex is worried that she's going to lose everything, but she isn't telling me how she really feels. I hate seeing her so conflicted. I _have_ to do something.  
 **Hannah** : Yes, I can imagine.  
 **Hilary** : What do I do, Hannah?  
 **Hannah** : It's difficult to explain, but I think just being like this will be enough at the moment.  
 **Hilary** : What, that's it?  
 **Hannah** : Of course that's it. Those are the double cherry blossom trees.  
 **Hilary** : Double cherry blossom?  
 **Hannah** : Yes. This particular tree blossoms later than the others, but it's the most beautiful of all.

* * *

 **Bridge**

 **Alex** : Nicholas? Yeah. I guess... Okay, I'll talk with you later, then. This is harder than expected...

* * *

 **Tree**

 **Natalie** : Nope, still not getting it.  
 **Poron** : I don't understand why Hilary won't get mad at me.  
 **Natalie** : Maybe she's just a really nice person.  
 **Mepple** : You should take tips from her, Natalie. You get angry way too much.  
 **Natalie** : Will you be quiet? This doesn't have anything to do with me, now does it, you pest?  
 **Poron** : You get mad at each other because you get along so well.  
 **Hannah** : Friendship doesn't really work like that, I'm afraid.  
 **Natalie** : Hannah?  
 **Hannah** : But, if you're really worried about somebody you care about, you tend to get mad without meaning to, just because of the fact that you care. The importance of friendship is that you understand one another's feelings, and just overall worry for them.  
 **Natalie** : Couldn't have put it better myself.  
 **Hannalie** : Poron!

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Hilary** : I apologise for the wait, ma'am.  
 **Pensioner** : Thank you. What grade are you in, dear?  
 **Hilary** : I'm in sixth grade, ma'am.  
 **Pensioner** : Your family must be extremely proud of you. I have a granddaughter about your age, and I can only dream that she put in as much effort and passion into things everyday just as you do.  
 **Hilary** : That's kind of you to say.  
 **Pensioner** : Please keep trying your best, and thank you for the always delicious doughnuts.  
 **Hilary** : Sure! You're welcome here as much as you like. Have a nice day, ma'am.  
 **Alex** : I'm back!  
 **Hilary** : Welcome back!  
 **Alex** : Are you practicing making your own doughnuts?  
 **Hilary** : I hope that's okay. I have something to say.  
 **Alex** : What's up?  
 **Hilary** : I want to be of help to you in anyway that I can. And since I can't really do anything, I thought...  
 **Alex** : Just hearing you say that is all the help that I need. If you don't hurry with these, they're gonna burn.  
 **Hilary** : Ah, I almost forgot!  
 **Alex** : Looks like you forgot about this parfait, too.  
 **Hilary** : Oh yeah, you're right!  
 **Alex** : I'll serve these. Sorry for the wait!  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** Alex, please don't close the cafe... **-end of monologue-**  
 **Poron** : -heavy lifting noises- -laughing- I want to help, too!  
 **Hilary** : Don't worry, Poron. I'm busy right now, so go play with the others, 'kay? Poron, wait!

 **Hannah** : Alex!  
 **Alex** : I was wondering when you'd show up.  
 **Natalie** : The thing is... Alex...  
 **Hilary** : Poron!  
 **Natalie** : If you have something that's worrying you...  
 **Hannah** : ...you can talk with us about it, if you want to.  
 **Alex** : Yeah, about that. I've made up my mind.  
 **Hilary** : Already...?  
 **Nicholas** : Good afternoon, ladies.  
 **Hannalie** : Good afternoon.  
 **Alex** : 'about time you showed up. This is it. This is my answer.  
 **Nicholas** : Alex?  
 **Alex** : Let's do this.  
 **Nicholas** : -small laugh-  
 **Alex** : You follow your own path. And I gotta do the same. I've always wanted to make people smile. I've got that here, and I want to see how far I can go. So the cafe is staying open. This cafe is the kingdom of my dreams. Yeah, it might be a bit small now, but with a little TLC, I'm positive it'll grow much bigger. At any rate, this kingdom needs a ruler, and I'm gonna be the best queen I can possibly be. With a little help?  
 **Hilary** : Yeah!  
 **Nicholas** : Very beautifully put, Alex. In all honesty, I expected you to say that from the very beginning. I'm actually kinda relieved. But I won't lose to you. I'll prove I can do an awesome job.  
 **Alex** : I don't doubt you will.  
 **Nicholas** : Oh right, there was something else I want to ask-  
 **Alex** : AHH, not here, you idiot! How about we go for a nice long walk, eh? Hilary, look after the shop while I'm gone, 'kay?  
 **Hilary** : Of course!  
 **Hannalie** : We'll see you later, Alex!  
 **Alex** : Catcha later!  
 **Nicholas** : I just wanted to ask you on a date...  
 **Alex** : Yeah, but they don't need to know that...  
 **Hilary** : Thank goodness... Poron!

* * *

 **Street**

 **Natalie** : Poron!  
 **Hannah** : Poron, where are you?!  
 **Mepple** : Guys, I feel something evil!  
 **Mipple** : And it's getting closer!  
 **Natalie** : Welp, found him!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie...  
 **Natalie** : Get ready to transform.

 **Hannalie** : Duel Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Uraganos** : I don't have time to blast you brats into oblivion today. I'm here for that pesky blonde girl!  
 **Black** : Does he mean Hilary? Sorry, you overgrown tomato, but you aren't passing!

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** Where could he have gotten to? Poron... **-end of monologue-** Where on earth are you...? -GASP- What happened in here?! How did it get to messy? Alex is gonna kill me!  
 **Poron** : It's finished! Hilary, I did it! I did it!  
 **Hilary** : Poron! Was it you who made all of this mess?!  
 **Poron** : Maybe...  
 **Hilary** : And you also disappear without saying a word?!  
 **Poron** : I'm glad you're finally angry with me.  
 **Hilary** : Why are you glad?  
 **Poron** : Being being angry is a sign that we have a strong friendship.  
 **Hilary** : Poron, I'm sorry for getting angry and showing my true emotions. I just didn't want to make you upset.  
 **Poron** : I want to be the bestest ever friends with you, Hilary.  
 **Hilary** : Poron, thank you.  
 **Black** : What the heck was that?!  
 **White** : He's too strong now!  
 **Hilary** : Stop right there!  
 **Black** : Hilary!

 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Stream!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous. When one light meets another, their heart become one!

 **Uraganos** : Finally come out to play? Show me the extent of your powers _Shiny Luminous_!  
 **Luminous** : Don't come any closer! I won't let you lay a fingernail on this cafe!  
 **Uraganos** : Something like _that_ is important to you? It's utterly worthless!  
 **Luminous** : It might be worthless to you, but to us, it's worth the entire universe! Because this is Alex's and my Dream Kingdom!  
 **Uraganos** : That's... pathetic. I'll crush it into pieces!  
 **Luminous** : STOP!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Luminous!  
 **Uraganos** : How is this possible?  
 **Luminous** : The Doughnut Cafe... is Alex's dream... and I won't let you destroy it!

 **Black** : Black thunder!  
 **White** : White thunder! We stamp out the darkness and we summon the light!  
 **Black** : We join together to set things right!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Pretty Cure Marble Twister! MAX HEART!

* * *

 **Natalie** : Poron made this?!  
 **Hannalie** : It's amazing!  
 **Natalie** : The chocolate to cream ratio is perfect!  
 **Poron** : It's a friendship parfait!  
 **Alex** : Sorry I'm late, girls! I didn't mean to take so long. Did you have any trouble at all?  
 **Max** **Heart** : Everything was perfect!  
 **Alex** : Sure, if you say so. Today's been a long one, so imma close up. -scream!- Why is it so messy in here?! What have I told you about going inside the truck, Nat?!  
 **Natalie** : What? Why me?  
 **Hilary** : I have a suspicion.  
 **Hannah** : The parfait!  
 **Natalie** : EHH! But I didn't-! -nervous laughter- Hannah, initiate Battle Strategy Thirty-Six.  
 **Hannah** : I don't think that'll help you this time, Nat.  
 **Natalie** : It's worth a shot!  
 **Alex** : Hey! You can't run forever, Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : All I gotta do is outrun you!  
 **Hannah** : Look on the bright side - everyone's happy in the end.  
 **Hilary** : They're so pretty.  
 **Hannah** : Another has almost approached.

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : Hannah, happy birthday!  
 **Hannah** : Is it really that time of year again?  
 **Natalie** : You seem... not happy.  
 **Hannah** : I'm fine, really.  
 **Natalie** : Are you suuure?  
 **Hannah** : Hey, being a captain must be tough, right?  
 **Natalie** : Don't get me started! I'm a complete failure! You got it easy.  
 **Hannah** : I really don't... -squeal!-  
 **Natalie** : What was that?!  
 **Hannah** : A new enemy from the Dark Zone?  
 **Hannalie** : Next time on Pretty Cure Max Heart!  
 **Natalie** : Blackout Birthday! ...it can't be that bad can it?  
 **Hannah** : You'd think that wouldn't you?  
 **Natalie** : ...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


	9. Ep 09: Blackout Birthday!

**Verone**

 **Natalie** : I know our main priority is collecting the Heartiels, but...  
 **Mepple** : But you're wondering how we should go about it?  
 **Seekun** : All of the Heartiels will be collected into the Queen heart, so we just gotta look for it!  
 **Natalie** : You mentioned that place so many times, but what is it?  
 **Seekun** : Well, for us Heartiels, the Queen's heart is a very important foundation. So that's the place that we all need to be!  
 **Passion** : But the problem is, we don't actually know where it is.  
 **Seekun** : It's in the place where the Queen's life is collected.  
 **Hannah** : We're going in circles again.  
 **Passion** : You three are Pretty Cure, so you guys should know where is it, right?  
 **Mepple** : We could always asking the Queen's heart.  
 **Mipple** : But _how_ can we possibly ask the Queen's heart?  
 **Seekun** : Isn't it obvious? Only the Queen's life is able to talk to the Queen's heart.

* * *

 **THEME** **SONG**

MAX HEART!  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART!]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [MAX HEART!]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
TOGETHER! [Yeah!]

I'll do my best of whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way!  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on!

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [we have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART!

* * *

 **Riverbank**

 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** The place were the Heartiels should be... **-end of monologue-**  
 **Queen** : The place where you should be. That is, the place where you _want_ to be.  
 **Hilary** : The place where I want to be?  
 **Queen** : That's something you've got to figure out yourself.

* * *

 **Hannah** : Blackout Birthday!

* * *

 **Lacrosse** **Field**

 **Rina** : Shauna, here!  
 **Shauna** : Ya see that, everyone? That's what we call a pass! Now let's practice together!  
 **Natalie** : **-monologue** \- That big, red guy from the Dark Zone showed up again yesterday. Thankfully, Luminous managed to kick his butt! But they appear to be really interested in Hilary. Before they realise who she really is, we have to find the remaining Heartiels. ...But how? **-end of monologue-**  
 **Shauna** : Pass, pass, pass! Ugh...  
 **Natalie** : Don't worry about it! Just keep your eye on the ball next time.  
 **Team** : Okay, Captain!  
 **Rina** : Don't just stand there, then. Get to practicing!  
 **Team** : Okay!  
 **Shauna** : Focus on the ball this time!  
 **Rina** : Natalie, you're the captain here. You're the one who should telling them this stuff, not us.  
 **Shauna** : With the tournament starting next week, we all need to be on top form and come down hard on the others. Get your head in the game, Nat!  
 **Natalie** : I just didn't want to force them into doing it. They'll figure out how to do it eventually...  
 **Shauna** : You've got to show a lot more initiative.  
 **Rina** : Captain, let's give 'em hell!  
 **Natalie** : I'm just not cut out to be captain...

* * *

 **Science** **Lab**

 **Nadine** : Hey, did you see that show last night? I can't believe that guy just-  
 **Hannah** : Nadine! Haven't I told you enough times to keep an eye on your experiments?!  
 **Lilian** : Whoa there, Hannah.

* * *

 **Lockers**

 **Hannah** : Do you know where Nadine is?  
 **Lilian** : You didn't hear this from me, but I believe she wants to quit the science club.  
 **Hannah** : Is it because of what I said earlier?  
 **Lilian** : Well, she did seem a little shaken up by it, but I'm sure everything will be okay. I'll try to get her to change her mind. I'm envious of how calm and resolute you are about all this. I'll see you later, Hannah.  
 **Natalie** : Hey, Hannah!  
 **Hannah** : Oh, hey, Nat.

* * *

 **Street**

 **Natalie** : Man, this has been the worst day ever. Nickie would always crack the whip and make sure everybody was working their hardest, but I'm just a complete and utter failure. Even Shauna and Rina are mad at me.  
 **Hannah** : That must suck.  
 **Natalie** : Y'know, you're really awesome, Hannah. I mean, you manage being president of at the science club so perfectly! You should just take my place and be captain of the lacrosse team!  
 **Hannah** : What are you...? I can't do that, Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : Hey, I was just kidding... Hannah, what happened?  
 **Hannah** : Nothing, absolutely nothing! Gotta go, bye!  
 **Natalie** : Hannah?

* * *

 **Whitehouse** **Residence**

 **GrandmaW** : Hannah! Your parents called.  
 **Hannah** : Really, what did they say?!  
 **GrandmaW** : They'll be arriving at the airport and noon tomorrow. I'm always surprised that they manage to get everything on the plane with all the gifts they get you for your birthday,  
 **Hannah** : -happy noises!-

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Hilary** : Thank you for waiting! Enjoy your meal.  
 **Alex** : That was perfect! Service with a smile is always the best way to go. Great work, Hilary.  
 **Hilary** : Thanks!  
 **Natalie** : One serving of your finest doughnuts, please!  
 **Alex** : Coming right up! Isn't Hannah joining you today?  
 **Natalie** : Today's the one day out of the year that Hannah's parents stop travelling to spend the day with her. Today's Hannah's birthday.  
 **Alex** : Is that so?  
 **Natalie** : Yup, so she's eating out with her family today. I figured I'd celebrate with her after she's finished with her family. I'm determined to make it better than last year!  
 **Hilary** : Hannah's birthday...?

* * *

 **Airport**

 **Hannah** : They're here! Mom, Dad!  
 **MrMrsW** : Hannah!  
 **MrsW** : Hannah, sweetheart!  
 **MrW** : We've missed you so much!  
 **MrsW** : You've grown so much since last year!  
 **GrandmaW** : My, my, every year is the same.  
 **Hannah** : You guys haven't changed at all.  
 **MrW** : Hannah, our beautiful angel!  
 **MrsW** : All of these gifts are your birthday presents!  
 **Hannah** : Wow, there are so many.  
 **MrW** : Well, of course! We want to show how much we love and appreciate our precious daughter!  
 **MrsW** : It's our favourite time of year, because we get to see you!  
 **Hannah** : As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you're causing quite the scene.  
 **MrW** : We already have reservations. We're going to the best restaurant in town!  
 **MrsW** : It's the very same one that you wrote about in your letter to us! I hear the food is there is absolutely divine.  
 **MrW** : To be able to eat out with the family like this...  
 **MrsW** : It's a dream come true!  
 **GrandmaW** : My what a happy family.  
 **Hannah** : -sigh- -laugh-

* * *

 **Dark** **Mansion**

 **ZakenButA** : Wow, you were so close that time!  
 **ZakenButB** : Why don't you try it again?  
 **ZakenButs** : Yayy!  
 **Boy** : -happy laughing-  
 **ZakenButA** : Do a forward roll this time!  
 **ZakenButB** : We believe in you!  
 **Circulus** : The one that they call Shiny Luminous hold an insane power unknown to us. It's possible that she will become a threat to Him. If that's true, we must hurry up and crush their wills.  
 **Uraganos** : I don't need you to tell me that; I know what to do! I'm gonna- Charlotte...  
 **Charlotte** : Just as reckless as ever, I see.  
 **Uraganos** : What was that?  
 **Charlotte** : Did I stutter? Your negligence is gonna get you killed.  
 **Circulus** : Charlotte.  
 **Charlotte** : Why don't you leave this one to me, Circulus -evil chuckle-

* * *

 **Restaurant**

 **MrsW** : Isn't this restaurant lovely?  
 **MrW** : It's exactly as you described in your letters, Hannah.  
 **Hannah** : I'm glad to be here with the both of you.  
 **MrW** : So how's your school life going these days?  
 **MrsW** : If I remember correctly, you're the president of the science club now, right?  
 **Hannah** : Oh right... It's going great!

* * *

 **Store**

 **Hilary** : This one's cute.  
 **Natalie** : Awesome, and it's within our price range! Will it work?  
 **Hilary** : Maybe. Let's look around a little longer.  
 **Natalie:** Sure.  
 **Seekun** : I can feel it, I can feel it!  
 **Harmony** : That did not help my back.  
 **Seekun** : It's really close!

* * *

 **Park**

 **Lilian** : Nadine. I brought you this.  
 **Nadine** : Thank you. It's good.  
 **Lilian** : Nadine, I want to discuss what happened at the science club.

* * *

 **Restaurant**

 **MrW** : Here is it!  
 **MrsW** : We ordered especially for our precious birthday girl!  
 **Hannah** : It's huge! I can't eat all of this!  
 **MrW** : If there's any leftovers, you can give some to the science club -laughing- Of course, I'm only kidding.  
 **MrsW** : Hannah. Are you sure there isn't anything that's bothering you about school?  
 **Hannah** : No, everything's fine...  
 **MrsW** : Are you sure?  
 **Hannah** : Yep.  
 **MrW** : You don't have to hide it from us.  
 **MrsW** : We're your parents, sweetie. We can tell when something's wrong with you. Not to mention you look like a kicked puppy, so something is definitely up.  
 **Hannah** : You see, the thing is-  
 **MrW** : What happened?

* * *

 **Shopping** **District**

 **Natalie** : Hey, who turned out the lights?  
 **Policeman** : We're very sorry! For some unknown reason, it appears we've been hit by an unexpected system failure. I urge you to remain calm while we fix it. Please follow the instructions, and evacuate in an orderly manner.  
 **Natalie** : This is weird.  
 **Mepple** : Natalie! Something really suspicious is going on. I can feel a really strong evil presence nearby!

 **Woman** : This way to the emergency exits!  
 **Mipple** : Hannah, I feel something bad! You have to find Natalie quickly!  
 **MrW** : Hannah, what are you doing!  
 **Hannah** : I'm coming, Daddy, I'll see you outside!

 **Seekun** : Gotta find Pretty Cure!  
 **Harmony** : Gotta find safety!  
 **Natalie** : What poltergeist is doing this?  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, Hilary!  
 **Natalie** : Wow, Hannah, you got here really fast.  
 **Hannah** : Yeah, fantastic, but what's happening?  
 **Mepple** : This has the Dark Zone written all over it!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Natalie** : Hey, glorified tin can! Why are you here on today of all days! On the _one day_ that Hannah gets to see her parents, you attack us?! How selfish can you be!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie...  
 **Natalie** : Hannah.  
 **Mepple** : Quit chatting and transform!

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **White** : This one's stronger.  
 **Black** : We can still take it.

 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Stream!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one!

 **Pretty** **Cure** : Luminous!  
 **Charlotte** : -laughing- All three of you are here. Isn't that nice?  
 **Black** : C'mon, how many more of you are there?  
 **White** : Another comrade of Darkness, perhaps?  
 **Charlotte** : Ugh, you're so whiny... There won't be anybody else after me. Why, I hear you ask? Because _I_ will be the one to destroy you!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Luminous! This doesn't go with my outfit!  
 **Charlotte** : Don't worry, there's more where that came from.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Charlotte** : -laughing x2-  
 **Poron** : I believe in you, Shiny Luminous! Use your powers to get rid of the darkness!

 **Luminous** : Wills of light, be my light and strength! Give me courage! Luminous Heartiel Action!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
Pretty Cure: Luminous!

 **Black** : Black Thunder!  
 **White** : White Thunder! We stand out the darkness and we summon the light!  
 **Black** : You join together to set things right!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Pretty Cure Marble Twister! MAX HEART!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNAAA!  
 **White** : Where are my family!

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Natalie** : I think here is as good a place as any to continue your meal that the black out so rudely interrupted. Happy birthday, Hannah!  
 **Alex** : Welcome to my Doughnut Cafe!  
 **MrsW** : Everybody, thank you so much.  
 **MrW** : You've always taken such good care of our daughter.  
 **Alex** : I'm the one who should be thanking her for being such a great and loyal customer.  
 **Hilary** : I couldn't decide in the department store, so I had Alex help me make you something special. This is our present to you - a one of a kind Doughnut Cafe cake!  
 **Hannah** : Wow, amazing! Thank you, guys.  
 **Natalie** : Man, that's cool.  
 **Alex** : You have something to give as well, don't you, Nat?  
 **Natalie** : Hannah. This year, I thought long and hard about what to get you, and came with the best present idea I could! Happy birthday.  
 **Hannah** : You didn't have to. Ughk...  
 **Natalie** : Look on the back of it -small laugh- I made this just for you! So when you wear it, you'll be able to do your best as the science club president!  
 **Alex** : Wow, Nat, you really are hopeless. You spelled her name wrong.  
 **Natalie** : Oh yeah, there it is! I missed out the 'e' in your last name! If there's a spelling mistake, I guess you won't be able to wear it.  
 **Hannah** : I don't think that's the main issue here...  
 **Natalie** : Uh? Did you say something?  
 **Hannah** : Oh, no, nothing at all, never mind! But I do feel a lot better. I'll cherish it forever. Thank you so much, Nat! The thing is... I was a little conflicted about my position in the science club. I wasn't really thinking and I got upset with a new member. I said some things I shouldn't have and It weighed on my heart.  
 **MrsW** : Hannah, was that really all you were worried about?  
 **MrW** : There's no need to fret over it. It's your first time being president, so you're going to run into a few problems. Instead on focusing on how to be a leader, trying focusing on being the best Hannah you can possibly be. Then everybody will follow in your stride.  
 **MrsW** : Exactly! You just need to believe in yourself more.  
 **Natalie** : That's right! I have no idea what I'm doing as captain of the lacrosse team. If you're gonna worry so much about something, then I'm gonna worry a whole lot more. As president and team captain, let's both do our best!  
 **Hannah** : Yeah!  
 **Alex** : Ah, customers!  
 **Natalie** : Lilian, hey!  
 **Hannah** : What are you doing here, Nadine?  
 **Lilian** : Nadine told me she has something she wants to say to you, Hannah.  
 **Nadine** : Miss President, I forgot that not paying serious attention to ongoing experiments is dangerous and hazardous. And for that, I apologise.  
 **Hannah** : I appreciate you being honest with me, Nadine. Let's do our best together from now on.  
 **Nadine** : Yeah!  
 **Hannah** : Would you two like to join us for some birthday festivities?  
 **Nadine** : Ya what?  
 **Lilian** : We'd be delighted to celebrate your birthday with you, Hannah.  
 **Hannah** : Awesome.  
 **Natalie** : Well, I think this calls for a toast!  
 **Alex** : Why not! Juice is on the house for everyone!  
 **Natalie** : Thaaank you, Alex!  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** A place where everyone gather... That's where I want to be **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : It's finally time our annual field trip!  
 **Hannah** : We're only going to a cake factory, Nat.  
 **Natalie** : _Only_ a cake factory?! It's cake, Hannah. CAKE!  
 **Hannah** : Instead of eating it, how about you try making it?  
 **Natalie** : For who?  
 **Hannah** : How about... Zakenna?!  
 **Natalie** : Why would I- OH!  
 **Hannalie** : Next time on Pretty Cure Max Heart! Baking Bad!  
 **Natalie** : Can you imagine waking up to that glorious smell everyday!  
 **Hannah** : I think you have a sugar high...


	10. Movie 01 - The Miracle of Diamonds

**Chasm of Despair**

 **Dark** **Witch** : -evil laughter- The most beautiful jewel in the world... it will eventually become mine! -evil laughter- My target is the Garden of Hope's Diamond Line. Zakenna, prepare the ship!  
 **Bat** : -bat noises-

* * *

 **THEME** **SONG**

MAX HEART!  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART!]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [MAX HEART!]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
TOGETHER! [Yeah!]

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way!  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on!

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [we have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART!

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Alex** : Here you are!  
 **Natalie** : Thanks, Alex, you're the best!  
 **Hannah** : Thank you very much! Natalie, if you eat them that quickly, you're gonna choke.  
 **Alex** : Y'know, if you keep eating the way you do, you're never gonna get yourself a boyfriend. Be more like Hannah and eat more like a lady, would ya?  
 **Natalie** : I'm fine! I'm sure I'll find someone who thinks I'm cute just the way I am! That's what love's all about! Ain't that right, Hilary?  
 **Hilary** : Natalie, are you talking about that guy from high school again?  
 **Natalie** : What guy? I don't know what you're talking about!  
 **Hilary** : Oh, Shawn!  
 **Natalie** : C'mon, Hilary, that isn't even funny!  
 **Hannah** : Fergie!  
 **Natalie** : He's here?!  
 **Hilary** : Hello, Shawn, how have you been?  
 **Fergie** : Yo, good morning! Need some help?  
 **Alex** : Nah, I've got it.  
 **Fergie** : What this, Hannah? Eating doughnuts on a Sunday morning?  
 **Hannah** : Well, they're delicious! Are you off to a practice game today?  
 **Fergie** : Yeah! Here's hoping it doesn't rain, though. Good morning, Natalie.  
 **Natalie** : Good morning...  
 **Kossner** : Hey, we should go.  
 **Fergie** : Oh right! See you later!  
 **Hannah** : Good luck with your game!  
 **Fergie** : Thanks, Hannah!  
 **Kossner** : Later, guys!  
 **Natalie** : Good... Good luck, Fergie!  
 **Fergie** : Thanks, Nat!  
 **Natalie** : What's so funny?  
 **Alex** : Oh, nothing. Right, Hannah?  
 **Hannah** : You're so cute when you try.  
 **Natalie** : What's that supposed to mean! I'm leaving!  
 **Hannah** : Uh? Is that a real diamond on your necklace?  
 **Alex** : Oh, so you finally noticed it.  
 **Natalie** : A diamond?  
 **Alex** : It was for a my birthday.  
 **Hannah** : Someone got you a _diamond_?  
 **Natalie** : Who's it from?  
 **Alex** : T'was a present from me to myself.  
 **Natalie** : What's with that..?  
 **Alex** : To be honest, I'd rather have gotten a present from somebody else.  
 **Natalie** : It sure is pretty though.  
 **Alex** : Y'know, if you wear jewelry from time to time, you'd look more like a grown up.  
 **Natalie** : Is that really true?  
 **Hannah** : If it's that pretty, then maybe.  
 **Alex** : -chuckling- You've worked hard enough. Why don't you take a break for a little bit?  
 **Hilary** : Okay!  
 **Alex** : Thirty minutes this time! Don't be late!  
 **Hilary** : I won't!  
 **Alex** : Welp, looks like today's gonna be a busy day.  
 **Natalie** : Diamonds are gorgeous...

* * *

 **Park**

 **Hannah** : That diamond sure was pretty, huh?  
 **Nilary** : Yeah!  
 **Natalie** : Diamonds are awesome!  
 **Mipple** : I was a diamond, too!  
 **Mepple** : I'll give you a diamond someday, as proof of our eternal love for each other!  
 **Mipple** : You're such a gentleman!  
 **Hilary** : Those two sure are in love, aren't they?  
 **Hannah** : They sure are.  
 **Natalie** : Why can't a prince appear out of nowhere and give _me_ a diamond for a present! It's so unfair!  
 **Mepple** : Maybe if you acted like a human being, that'll happen.  
 **Natalie** : What's that supposed to mean! What part of me doesn't act like a human being?  
 **Round** : Are you Pretty Cure? Answer! Are you the legendary warriors Pretty Cure?  
 **Hannah** : Who's asking?  
 **Round** : Answer the question!  
 **Natalie** : Why should we?  
 **Round** : Answer! Are these really the people who protected of the Garden of Light's Prism Stones?  
 **Oval** : The look too weak to be Pretty Cure.  
 **Marquis** : Maybe we've just got the wrong girls.  
 **Hannah** : He feels different than our previous enemies.  
 **Natalie** : Don't let your guard down!  
 **Round** : Well if you want to play it this way...!

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!  
 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Steam!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one!

 **Oval** : We... surrender...  
 **Marquis** : We're sorry for attacking you.  
 **Pear** : We just trying to test you.  
 **Black** : Test us?  
 **White** : Test us one what?  
 **Round** : Pretty Cure, we come here with the request that you save out world, the Garden of Hope.  
 **White** : Garden of Hope?  
 **Marquis** : Very bad people are targeting it.

* * *

 **Hannah's** **Bedroom**

 **Hannah** : What's the Garden of Hope?  
 **Mepple** : I've heard of it before. It's different from the Gardens of Light and Rainbows. It's a world of hope, floating into the heavens!  
 **Oval** : Got it in one. But a witch from the Dark Zone is trying to destroy it.  
 **Hil+Mip** : The Dark Zone...?  
 **Mipple** : Oh dear...  
 **Mepple** : Those losers are gathering energy from various worlds and changing into their own dark energy!  
 **Round** : We don't really know who or what this witch is. In any case, she's coming to take the Garden of Hope's Diamond Line.  
 **Hannah** : The Garden of Hope's-  
 **Natalie** : Did you say 'diamond'!  
 **Trilliant** : We'll all be in grave trouble if it's stoles from us.  
 **Mipple** : It must be very important to you, just like how the Prism Stones are to us.  
 **Mepple** : I make it duty to protect it!  
 **Poron** : I want to protect it, too!  
 **Marquis** : You have to help us, Pretty Cure!  
 **Pear+Trill** : You're our only hope!  
 **Round** : Please help us!  
 **Oval+Heart** : Please help us!  
 **Natalie** : I don't see why not!  
 **Heart** : Awesome!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie?  
 **Natalie** : Don't you wanna see it? The Diamond Line?  
 **Hannah** : Oh, Nat...  
 **Hilary** : The shop is always really busy on a Sunday, and I don't think Alex will be able to handle it alone.  
 **GrandmaW** : Hannah? Hannah!  
 **Hannah** : Yes?  
 **GandrmaW** : May I come in?  
 **Hannah** : Of course.  
 **GrandmaW** : I didn't realise you were home. When did you get back?  
 **Hannah** : Just a moment ago.  
 **GrandmaW** : Natalie, Hilary, hello!  
 **Nilary** : H-Hello!  
 **Hilary** : Sorry to be a bother.  
 **Round** : Get your foot out of my face!  
 **Marquis** : Get your face out of my foot!  
 **Natalie** : Keep your feet to yourself...!  
 **Hilary** : It wasn't me...!  
 **Hannah** : Did you want something, Grandmother?  
 **GrandmaW** : Ah, yes. I was just going out to do a spot of shopping, and I was wondering if you would be a dear and get the laundry-  
 **Hannah** : Yep, of course I'll do it!  
 **GrandmaW** : Thank you, Hannah. It looks like it's going to rain, so do it quickly, okay?  
 **Hannah** : Yeah, sure, okay, bye!  
 **GrandmaW** : See you soon, girls.  
 **Nilary** : See you later!  
 **Natalie** : What do you have to say for yourselves?  
 **Round** : You'll come with us, right?  
 **Hannah** : You mean right now?  
 **Hilary** : We can't today.  
 **Round** : We're begging you! Soon, everything will fall apart!  
 **Hilary** : Everything, huh..?  
 **Poron** : Let's go! I wanna see the Diamond Line!  
 **Marquis** : Let's go, let's go!  
 **Round** : If you protect the Diamond Line for us, you can have our Charms.  
 **Natalie** : Your what now?  
 **Round** : These are proof of the Courageous Warriors of the Garden of Hope.  
 **Natalie** : They're so shiny...  
 **Hannah** : They're diamonds, too.  
 **Max** **Heart** : Pretty...!  
 **Marquis** : You can have my Charm, too!  
 **Oval** : Mine too!  
 **Trilliant** : And mine!  
 **Heart** : And mine!  
 **Pear** : And of course, mine!  
 **Round** : Please help us!  
 **Warriors** : Please help us!  
 **Round** : Please help us!  
 **Hannah** : Should we go?  
 **Hilary** : I don't think we can...  
 **Natalie** : Don't say stuff like that! Who cares? Let's go see the Diamond Line!  
 **Round** : Ready, Warriors?  
 **Warriors** : Ready!

* * *

 **Whitehouse** **Residence**

 **Natalie** : Hang on a sec! What are you planning to do?  
 **Round** : Ready, set...  
 **Warriors** : The two-toed tree toad tried to tread where the three-toed tree toad trod!  
 **Natalie** : Uh... what!  
 **Hilary** : We're flying!

* * *

 **Glowing** **Diamond**

 **Mepple** : I'm gonna be sick...  
 **Mipple** : Help me!  
 **Poron** : Weeeee!

* * *

 **Garden** **of Hope**

 **Natalie** : That hurt...  
 **Hannah** : What was that...?  
 **Hilary** : That was unexpected...  
 **Natalie** : Uh? Mepple, are you alright?  
 **Hannah** : I think the journey was too much for them.  
 **Hilary** : Poor Poron.  
 **Trilliant** : No need to worry. Beginners normally react that way. They'll wake up in due time.  
 **Natalie** : Man, always sleeping on the job. Whoa! Are all those diamonds?!  
 **Trilliant** : Yup!  
 **Natalie** : No way, I can't believe this!  
 **Hannah** : I'd understand if it were underground, but to see all of these diamonds above ground like this... It's utterly remarkable!  
 **Hilary** : What do I do? How do I get back to the cafe from here?  
 **Natalie** : So then, where do we find the Garden of Hope's Diamond Line?  
 **Marquis** : It's right over there!  
 **Natalie** : Over where? At the end of that road?  
 **Round** : That's where the palace is.  
 **Natalie** : You're kidding, right? We can fly like before, can't we?  
 **Round** : I'm afraid we're only able to fly when we travel between worlds. So no, you can't fly.  
 **Natalie** : So are we hitching a ride?  
 **Marquis** : We're going to walk, silly!  
 **Natalie** : Oh, I get it! We're walking there! We're walking _there_?!  
 **Round** : Yep.

* * *

 **Chasm** **of** **Despair**

 **Bat** : -bat noises-  
 **Dark** **Witch** : What did you just say? What are they?  
 **Bat** : -bat noises- Pretty Cure and Luminous? Why are they in the Garden of Hope? -evil laughter- This just got a whole lot more interesting. -evil laughter-

* * *

 **Garden** **of** **Hope**

 **Natalie** : Hannah, are we there yet?  
 **Hannah** : Keep it up, Nat! You'll be able to see the Garden of Hope's Diamond Line soon enough.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, that's right! Let's do our best!  
 **Hilary** : This is bad. We're talking way too much time.  
 **Marquis** : Guys, over here!  
 **Hannah** : Beautiful!  
 **Hilary** : Amazing!

 **Marquis** : The Prince is practicing his swordsmanship again today!  
 **Natalie** : There's a Prince, too?  
 **Marquis** : Prince! Prince! Prince! We've brought Pretty Cure and Luminous with us.  
 **Natalie** : No way...  
 **Hannah** : Fergie...?  
 **Hilary** : He looks exactly like Shawn! The resemblance is uncanny.  
 **Hannah** : Yeah. Don't you think, Nat?  
 **Natalie** : I can't believe this...  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, are you alright?  
 **Natalie:** Of course! We just walked for so long, I'm tired! Let's go!  
 **Round** : You're going the wrong way!  
 **Natalie** : Then where are we going?  
 **Round** : We're taking you to the Fountain of Hope, of course!  
 **Natalie** : Well, you coulda mentioned that sooner!

* * *

 **Fountain** **of** **Hope**

 **Hilary** : It's a frog.  
 **Trilliant** : This is the guardian god of the fountain, Rana.  
 **Hannah** : In the right light, it's kinda cute.  
 **Natalie** : -sigh-

* * *

 **Palace**

 **Round** : All that's left is to take you to the Queen of the Garden of Hope! This way, follow me!

 **Round** : Your Highness, I have brought the Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure and Luminous!  
 **Queen** : Enter.  
 **Hannah** : So spacious!  
 **Hilary** : The ceiling is incredibly high!  
 **Natalie** : Look at all those diamonds!  
 **Queen** : Welcome to the Garden of Hope.  
 **Butler** : I apologise for having kept you girls waiting so long. May I present to you the Queen of the Garden of Hope.  
 **Queen** : I am pleased you've agreed to come.  
 **Hannah** : It's a pleasure to meet you!  
 **Nilary** : Your Highness!  
 **Queen** : Is something the matter?  
 **Hilary** : Um... no?  
 **Natalie** : You're very pretty... I mean, remarkable beautiful!  
 **Queen** : Why thank you. Now, without further ado...  
 **Butler** : Of course, Your Highness.  
 **Marquis** : It's the Diamond Line!  
 **Oval** : -ssshh!-  
 **Butler** : I present to you... the Diamond Line.  
 **Natalie** : Whoa, pretty!  
 **Hilary** : Beautiful...  
 **Butler** : The Diamond Line has the power to transmit the energy of hope that brightens the future. However, we have received notice that a witch from a world of darkness is planning on stealing it.  
 **Hannah** : Do you know when?  
 **Butler** : On the one day of the year that the Queen wears the Diamond Line. Which is today.  
 **Natalie** : Today?  
 **Marquis** : It's tradition that the Queen wears the Diamond Line on her birthday!  
 **Trilliant** : The radiance of the Diamond Line is reflected in the Fountain of Hope on this very day! A ceremony is held to ditribyte the energy.  
 **Round** : Once the energy of hope is distributed, it's then transmitted from the Fountain to the entire Garden of Hope!  
 **Butler** : Not just the Garden of Hope, but it's transmitted to _all_ worlds.  
 **Hilary** : Incredible...  
 **Butler** : But if the Diamond Line just so happens to be taken by the world of darkness, it won't only be the Garden of Hope that will be destroyed. All of the worlds that the energy of hope touches will be plunged into darkness.  
 **Hannah** : But that means our world, too!  
 **Hilary** : As well as the world where Mepple, Mipple and Porun come from...  
 **Butler** : Exactly.  
 **Queen** : If hope is lost, it's going to happen. It's inevitable.  
 **Natalie** : Well, that's a problem and a half, right?  
 **Queen** : For the Garden of Hope, and for all people in all worlds, will you lend us your power?  
 **Natalie** : Sure, why not?  
 **Hannah** : Hang on a sec..!  
 **Natalie** : We've already come this far, so why give up at the first hurdle?  
 **Hannah** : You have a point but... can we really protect it by ourselves?  
 **Natalie** : If we run into trouble, we can rely on each other, just like we've always done. All for one and one for all, and all that. It's a famous phrase from our world!  
 **Hilary** : It's means that if everybody combines their powers, there's no way they can lose!  
 **Natalie** : Mhm!  
 **Hannah** : Let's combine the powers of Pretty Cure and protect the Garden of Hope's Diamond Line together.  
 **Natalie** : Hannah...  
 **Marquis** : Do you promise to protect us, Pretty Cure?  
 **Natalie** : Yep!  
 **Marquis** : -cheering-  
 **Trilliant** : Thank you so much.  
 **Butler** : Your Highness, about today's ceremony...  
 **Queen** : Yes.  
 **Butler** : Should be go about the festivities as planned? And the party? It'd be so much fun for the citizens and everyone.

 **Square** : Are you sure we can trust them that easily? You know they'll just get in our way, right? They can't be that 'legendary' if I've never heard of them.  
 **Round** : Square, don't rude!  
 **Square** : I'm just saying that the Diamond Line should be protected by us. They don't call us the Courageous Warriors for nothing.  
 **Round** : Square!  
 **Natalie** : Anyone else have a feeling he doesn't like us that much?  
 **Round** : Don't mind him, that's just his way of being friendly. Even if he does come off as an obnoxious jerk.  
 **Marquis** : The party to prepare for the ceremony has already begun!  
 **Oval** : And you can't attend dressed like that, now can you?  
 **Natalie** : We're going, too?  
 **Trilliant** : You're the Legendary Warriors! It's only right to attend.  
 **Porun** : Party time!  
 **Hilary** : Porun, you're awake!  
 **Marquis** : You've finally woken up! My name's Marquis.  
 **Porun** : And I'm Porun!  
 **Marquis** : It's my greatest pleasure to meet you, Porun!  
 **Mepple** : What's all the fuss about?  
 **Mipple** : Where are we?  
 **Porun** : We're having a party!  
 **Mepple** : A party?!  
 **Marquis** : Let's all go there together! Please follow me!  
 **Mepple** : Hey, wait for us!  
 **Mipple** : Please slow down!  
 **Natalie** : Wait a sec! You guys realise we didn't come here to play, don't you?  
 **Hannah** : Natalie? Can you go ahead without me?  
 **Natalie** : Sure, but why?  
 **Hannah** : I'll explain later.

 **Hannah** : Square, isn't it? Are you not going to the party? It's a beautiful view. Do you like it here?  
 **Square** : Isn't it obvious?  
 **Hannah** : I've become quite fond of it myself. But I also love the place where we live, the Garden of Rainbows. Because there are people there who I love and are very important to me, even those who I haven't met yet.  
 **Square** : Then isn't it high time you hurry back there then?  
 **Hannah** : I know you feel the same way.  
 **Square** : You know nothing.  
 **Hannah** : I know that you love the Garden of Hope because there are lots of people here you care about here. Am I not wrong?  
 **Square** : Even so, what does it matter?  
 **Hannah** : You should try to get along with everybody more, and combine all our powers to protect the Diamond Line.  
 **Square** : Just get out of here.  
 **Hannah** : Not until you agree to-  
 **Square** : Quit talking to me like I'm your friend! I have no intention of getting along with you!

* * *

 **Party**

 **Hilary** : Natalie, you look so beautiful!  
 **Natalie** : Not too bad yourself.  
 **Hilary** : It almost looks as if we're princesses.  
 **Natalie** : You're right. Wouldn't it be weird if we actually became princesses, though? Whoa, Hannah, you're so pretty!  
 **Hilary** : I second that!  
 **Hannah** : You think? I feel like I'm ready to get married.  
 **Square** : You girls have got to be kidding me. Putting on some dress makes you happy? This isn't a game, yanno?  
 **Natalie** : Need I remind you who invited us to this party? Chill out a bit. 'kay?  
 **Square** : My comrades invited you, not me. You call yourselves the Legendary Warriors, but you can't even fight without relying on each other. We don't need any help; we're the _true_ warriors.  
 **Natalie** : Hey! What was that?! Combining our powers together makes us more stronger!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, not really isn't the time to-  
 **Natalie** : We've gone through so much to get here, and Hannah and I have always combined our powers! Now our power's tripled with Hilary! Why are you guys saying anything?! He's mocking Pretty Cure!  
 **Hannah** : I know, but-  
 **Square** : I'm just saying that you're relying on each other to solve your problems.  
 **Natalie** : I can't believe this!  
 **Hannah** : Nat, wait!  
 **Natalie** : Just leave me alone.  
 **Hannah** : Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : Just stop!  
 **Mepple** : Natalie! Slow down, woulda ya!  
 **Hilary** : Natalie...

 **Hilary** : Looks like the ceremony's about to begin.  
 **Hannah** : I hope Nat's okay...  
 **Prince** : I just saw your friend running to the halls. Is the witch here already?  
 **Hannah** : You saw Natalie? The witch isn't here yet, but you see... she went to keep lookout outside!  
 **Prince** : Thank you, that's such a relief.  
 **Hannah** : Nah, the pleasure's all ours.  
 **Hilary** : Will everything be okay?  
 **Hannah** : We can only hope.

* * *

 **Balcony**

 **Mepple** : Jeez, Nat, you're so immature.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, I know. But he said that stuff like it was nothing.  
 **Mepple** : I understand, but lashing out isn't helping.  
 **Natalie** : You're one to talk. What do I do...? He makes a valid argument. If we can't transform into Pretty Cure, we won't be able to protect the Diamond Line.  
 **Mepple** : Since you understand, get back already!  
 **Natalie** : There's not point. If I go back we'll just start fighting again.  
 **Mepple** : That's what you're afraid of? Man, who spat on your toast this morning?

* * *

 **Palace**

 **Marquis** : Since Pretty Cure arrived, the witch has gotten scared and hasn't attacked us! It's a miracle.  
 **Round** : Don't jinx it, Marquis.  
 **Marquis** : Don't worry.  
 **Square** : Where are you going? Don't leave your post!  
 **Oval** : Relax, Square. The witch hasn't attacked now, has she? If she does come, then Pretty Cure will-  
 **Square** : I said don't leave your post!

* * *

 **Balcony**

 **Mepple** : This view ain't so bad.  
 **Natalie** : Why would the witch attack such a beautiful place? It's so pretty!  
 **Mepple** : I think we're in trouble.  
 **Natalie** : Well, she certainly knows how to make entrance!

* * *

 **Palace**

 **Square** : Dammit...!

* * *

 **Fountain** **of Hope**

 **Witch** : This is interesting. One of you is missing. Did she get afraid and flee?  
 **Hannah** : Natalie will never run away from a fight! Once she gets here, you'll be sorry!  
 **Hilary** : We'll protect the Diamond Line if it's the last thing we do!  
 **Witch** : You're just all talk. Zakenna!  
 **Round** : Hurry! You gotta transform so you can fight!  
 **Hilary** : Until Natalie gets here, I'll fend her off by myself!  
 **Hannah** : Good luck!

 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Stream!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous. When one light meets another, their hearts become one!

 **Hannah** : Luminous! Luminous! Luminous...?

* * *

 **Palace**

 **Natalie** : This can't be happening...!

* * *

 **Fountain** **of** **Hope**

 **Butler** : Pretty Cure, you must hurry and transform so you can help the fight!  
 **Mipple** : It's impossible. If Natalie isn't here then they can't transform into Pretty Cure.  
 **Butler** : What did you say?  
 **Hannah** : Natalie...  
 **Butler** : Your Highness...!  
 **Prince** : She's got the bracelet!  
 **Witch** : -evil laughter- At last, it's mine! Using this, not only can I take over this world, but all worlds will be shrouded in darkness! My wish of reviving the ruler of complete darkness, the Dark King, will finally be fulfilled!  
 **Hannah** : So that was your plan! Remove hope and you get despair!  
 **Witch** : Balance is already destroyed! I don't need _all_ of the Diamond Line to achieve my goal. With the Garden of Hope out of balance, all worlds will be ruled by darkness before long. Including your own! -evil laughter-  
 **Luminous** : Give me... that bracelet...!  
 **Hannah** : Luminous!  
 **Natalie** : Hannah!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, hurry!

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Witch** : You're already too late. Zakenna!  
 **Butler** : Pretty Cure!  
 **Witch** : -evil laughter-  
 **Butler** : Your Highness, hang in there! Everything will be alright. Everybody, help me carry her to her room!  
 **White** : Luminous, are you okay?  
 **Black** : Luminous! I'm sorry... This is all my fault... I'm so sorry!  
 **White** : Cure Black...  
 **Oval** : We brought here for nothing!  
 **Marquis** : And you promised to protect us...!  
 **Square** : What did I tell you? Pretty Cure are just a liability. They talk big and make promises, but when we actually need them, they're nowhere to be found.  
 **Mepple** : It was _you_ who drove Cure Black away!  
 **Mipple** : He's right! Don't blame us when this is all your fault!  
 **White** : Hang on a minute, you two..  
 **Black** : It's alright. I should have been here. I'm sorry for letting you down...  
 **White** : Natalie...

* * *

 **Balcony**

 **Black** : Prince... I'm sorry. Because of me...  
 **Prince** : Don't beat yourself up. You're not entirely to blame.  
 **Black** : You're just saying that...  
 **Prince** : You guys are really amazing. Just being around you makes me want to become stronger. But not matter much I practice, my lack of courage lets me down. Here. This is a Warrior's Charm. And it's yours.  
 **Black** : I can't accept this.  
 **Prince** : Better you having it then me.  
 **Black** : But I haven't done anything to deserve it!  
 **Prince** : Just take it already.

* * *

 **Palace**

 **White** : You ready to go? Sitting around, moping, not doing anything... That's not the Cure Black I know.  
 **Black** : How's Luminous?  
 **White** : She's doing better. But don't you think we better take back what was stolen?  
 **Black** : Everyone... I'm so very sorry!  
 **Square** : If you can't show up when we need you, then you shouldn't come at all. We don't want any unnecessary burdens.  
 **White** : What the heck is your problem?! I believe in Cure Black.

* * *

 **Garden** **of** **Hope**

 **White** : What's happening?  
 **Trilliant** : Without hope, balance in this world has been disrupted; everything is beginning to collapse. If the Fountain of Hope isn't replenished by the Diamond Line by the time it dries up, everything will die and all hope will be lost forever.  
 **White** : We have to hurry.  
 **Black** : Right.

 **Round** : I assure you, Prince. We will definitely bring back the stolen bracelet.  
 **White** : And we will definitely keep our promise. We'll be back before you know it.  
 **Black** : Absolutely.  
 **Prince** : I wanna come to!  
 **Oval** : Wha?  
 **Prince** : I'll fight alongside you!  
 **Round** : No way! If something were to happen to you... Please just leave this to us.  
 **Trilliant** : We're sure to win with Pretty Cure by our side.  
 **White** : You can count on us.  
 **Prince** : Okay...  
 **Round** : Now then, before it's too late. Let's find that witch! Everyone ready?  
 **Warriors** : Ready! The two-toed tree toad tried to tread where the three-toed tree toad trod!  
 **Prince** : I should be there too, fighting for my kingdom. If I don't fight now, I never will! The two-toed tree toad tried to tread where the three-toed tree toad trod! I forgot... I gave Cure Black my Warrior's Charm.

* * *

 **Chasm** **of** **Despair**

 **Witch** : Looks like I gotta take out the trash again.

 **White** : Do you even know where the witch is?  
 **Round** : I heard she lives somewhere new the ship's graveyard.  
 **Trilliant** : When we get close enough, our charms should react to the dark energy.  
 **White** : The witch lives in a graveyard?  
 **Round** : Over there!  
 **Black** : This is creepy...  
 **White** : Is this where all the missing ships from the Garden of Rainbows ends up? They're all from different parts of history.  
 **Black** : Yep, definitely creepy.  
 **Oval:** Have we found the witch yet?  
 **Square** : With all these shipwrecks, she's gotta be close. They're coming!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

 **Black:** I should have really learnt how to swim!  
 **Zakenna:** ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA!  
 **Black:** Thank you~  
 **White:** Cure Black!  
 **Black:** I won't give up yet... I'll keep fighting for Luminous... I won't lose!  
 **Witch:** Looks as though you've become quite a formidable opponent. Come at me, if you dare.  
 **White:** Square!

 **Black** : Black thunder!  
 **White** : White thunder! We stamp out the darkness and we summon the light!  
 **Black** : We join together to set things right!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Pretty Cure Marble Twister! MAX HEART!

 **Witch** : -evil laughter-

 **White** : Cure Black! Round, Marquis!  
 **Black** : Is everyone okay?!  
 **White** : There's a strong smell of gunpowder. This ship was definitely used as a transport.  
 **Black** : Square! Hold on, I'm coming in.

 **White** : Cure Black! Black!  
 **Oval** : Thanks for saving us, Pretty Cure...  
 **White** : Thank goodness...  
 **Round** : Guys, where's Marquis? He's missing!  
 **Pear** : Marquis!  
 **Heart** : Marquis!  
 **Trilliant** : This can't be happening...  
 **Round** : Over there! It's his cape...  
 **Trilliant** : Marquis!  
 **Heart** : Marquis!  
 **Pear** : Marquis!  
 **Warriors** : -crying-  
 **Square** : I knew we should have travelled here by ourselves.  
 **White** : You don't mean that...  
 **Square** : It's your fault that Marquis is...  
 **Round** : You're wrong! The one who caused all this, it was that blasted witch of darkness!  
 **Heart** : He's right!  
 **Oval** : We don't have time to argue about this! When the Fountain of Hope gets dried up, all worlds will be lost to darkness! If we let that happen, what would Marquis think?!  
 **Black** : We need to fight. Get the Diamond Line. It's what Marquis would want.  
 **Round** : Marquis... My charm is calling out. The bracelet is nearby!  
 **Black** : Let's get it back!  
 **Oval** : But how do we get there?  
 **Trilliant** : If we're missing someone, we won't be able to fly stably. We could get lost.  
 **Square** : That doesn't matter! We won't know unless we try.  
 **Round** : Square's right. Let's do this!  
 **Warriors** : The two-toed tree toad tried to tread where the three-toed tree toad trod!

 **White** : It must be in here.  
 **Round** : There's no mistaking it.  
 **Oval** : Over there!  
 **Black** : We found it!  
 **Witch** : Soon, this world will be covered in darkness. The Garden of Hope will be destroyed and the ruler of darkness will be revived!  
 **Round** : Faster! This is heavier than it looks...!  
 **Black** : Hurry, take it back to the Garden of Hope!  
 **Round** : What about you?  
 **White** : We'll be fine, just go!  
 **Black** : Leave everything to us, we'll catch up with you all later!  
 **Square** : Hurry.  
 **Round** : Let's go!  
 **Witch** : Oh no.  
 **Black** : **-monologue-** Can't get away that easy. I won't run away this time! **-end of monologue-**  
 **Witch** : Why would you go to such lengths for those toads you will never meet again?  
 **Black** : Because we never break our promises! We trust and believe in them!  
 **Witch** : Do you think, that they trust you?  
 **Black** : I never go back on a promise. Especially after what Luminous and Marquis have done!

* * *

 **Palace**

 **Hilary** : I hope they're okay... I believe in you...

* * *

 **Fountain** **of** **Hope**

 **Oval** : It's no use, it's just too heavy.  
 **Round** : We need to carry it back to the palace!  
 **Heart** : Can't we rest for a bit first?  
 **Pear** : I agree.  
 **Square** : Do you hear yourselves?! The fate on our world hangs in the balance!  
 **Trilliant** : We're running out of time!  
 **Round** : Hurry!

* * *

 **Chasm** **of** **Despair**

 **White** : Black.  
 **Black** : I just remembered something important. All desserts at the grocery store are on sale sale at half price today! I was hoping to stock up on chocolate, but now I won't get the chance!  
 **White** : Well, there's the Cure Black I know and love!  
 **Black** : Let's hurry and defeat this witch so I can buy my chocolate.  
 **White** : Yeah, unless they've ran out.  
 **Witch** : Enough of this pointless chatter!  
 **White** : Almost there. Black!  
 **Black** : I'm alright.

* * *

 **Garden** **of** **Hope**

 **Oval** : Who knew the Diamond Line would be so heavy? I can't go on...  
 **Round** : Oval!  
 **Heart** : I give up, too...  
 **Round** : Heart, you can't!  
 **Pear** : Me too...  
 **Square** : We can't give up now!  
 **Trilliant** : We're sorry, Square...  
 **Square** : What do we do?  
 **Round** : Let's go.  
 **Square** : Alright.

* * *

 **Chasm of Despair**

 **Witch** : You don't have the power. You really thought you could take it back from me? Couple of reckless idiots. Trust? Promises? You can't get anywhere without strength, and you girls are too weak. Let's go take back what is ours. Without Pretty Cure, nothing stands in our way!

* * *

 **Garden of Hope**

 **Prince** : A real prince needs a stead.

 **Square** : Dammit...  
 **Round** : It's the witch!  
 **Prince** : Warriors!  
 **Square** : Prince?  
 **Round** : On a horse.  
 **Prince** : Are you alright? Let me take the Diamond Line back.  
 **Round** : Can you really?  
 **Prince** : Of course! It's the least I can do. It'd be quicker if I- This is nothing. Not heady at all. The witch is getting closer.  
 **Round** : Hilary's woken up!  
 **Prince** : Are you sure you should walking around?  
 **Hilary** : I'm fine. I want to help in any way I can.  
 **Prince** : For real?  
 **Hilary** : I can't just lay around while you guys risk your lives.  
 **Prince** : Thank you.  
 **Hilary** : We better hurry.  
 **Prince** : Right.  
 **Trilliant** : You should really be staying in bed.  
 **Oval** : If you don't rest, you can risk further injuries.  
 **Hilary** : You all need rest more than I do. You've been working hard all day.  
 **Prince** : Let's go!

* * *

 **Chasm of Despair**

 **Marquis** : Cure Black! Cure White! Pretty Cure, wake up! The two-toed tree toad tried to tread where the three-toed tree toad trod. -crying- Warrior's Charm...

* * *

 **Garden of Hope**

 **Witch** : There they are. Zakenna!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Oval** : Do you think they made it?  
 **Trilliant** : What should we do about Pretty Cure?  
 **Square** : Pretty who?  
 **Round** : Really, Square? You saw how hard they fought just as much we did.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Prince** : You okay back there?  
 **Hilary** : I'm just peachy.  
 **Prince** : Just say the word and I'll pull the horse over.  
 **Hilary** : Keep going and pick up the pace. I'll be fine.  
 **Witch** : So that's where you're hiding.

* * *

 **Palace**

 **Witch** : Why, hello there. You're a stubborn one, aren't you? I thought I already disposed of you. Give up now while you can still stand. Those friends of yours are already done, so you should just give up, too. Hand over the bracelet and no one gets hurt. How cute, you're shaking!  
 **Prince** : Be quiet and attack me. I'll fight you!

* * *

 **Garden of Hope**

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : You miss us?  
 **White** : Sorry for making you wait so long.  
 **Marquis** : Guys!  
 **Round** : He's alive...  
 **Square** : Marquis...  
 **Marquis** : Why are you all crying?  
 **Black** : Where's the witch?  
 **Round** : She headed towards the palace.  
 **Trilliant** : The Prince and Hilary are taking the bracelet back there ob the back of a horse.  
 **Black** : Is Hilary okay?  
 **Round** : She hasn't fully recovered yet, but she said she couldn't rest while the rest of us are fighting.  
 **Black** : Hilary...

 **Witch** : That's it. Enough of this childsplay!  
 **Black** : Hilary!  
 **White** : Hilary!  
 **Prince** : Hilary!  
 **Black** : Hilary!  
 **Witch** : For the love of... Is everyone from your world as stubborn as you? That doesn't really matter in the slightest, now does it?  
 **Black** : Hilary... Hilary, speak to me. I'm sorry... This is all my fault...  
 **Hilary** : Black... White...  
 **Black** : Hilary?  
 **Hilary** : We can do this... together...  
 **White** : Hilary...  
 **Hilary** : I want to fight alongside you... Together... we're a team...  
 **Black** : Hilary! Hilary!  
 **Witch** : Enough mourning over your friends! Didn't I tell you? Trust, promises... Believing in such things just makes you weak, pathetic and worthless.  
 **Natalie** : Are you really so narrow minded to believe in something like that? I think it's high time to teach you a lesson. Real power, real beauty... it's not something you can see with your eyes. It doesn't matter how strong they seem, or how great a weapon they wield. When people believe in each other... when you cherish and _trust_ your friends... That's when you're the strongest. There's a famous saying from our world. All for one and one for all. It means if we have trust, and work together, winning is a walk in the park. For someone like you who doesn't understand... For someone like you who doesn't believe and trust in their comrades... There's no way we'd ever lose to you!  
 **Witch** : Zakenna!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Witch** : You stupid girls... you've really gone and pissed me off now!  
 **White** : I'm willing to bet this is the witch's true form.  
 **Witch** : Anybody other than yourself are just tools for you stomp on. This _friendship_ you speak so highly won't be any use to you when you're up against true power!Let me give you an example. The end of the Garden of Hope draws closer and closer. All worlds will soon be covered in darkness, and the Dark King rise once me, witch me by his side! -evil laughter-  
 **White** : Black...  
 **Black** : White...  
 **White** : Can you stand?  
 **Black** : I don't think I can... but, we gotta fight. 'cause we're a team.  
 **White** : Right. Losing to her? Give me a break!  
 **Round** : Pretty Cure!  
 **Marquis** : Are you alright?  
 **Black** : We'll be okay...  
 **White** : We made a promise, didn't we?  
 **Trilliant** : Guys, it's Hilary!  
 **Witch** : Well, well, well. Looks like the younger one isn't feeling so good.  
 **Prince** : Everyone, give Pretty Cure your powers!  
 **Square** : How'd we do that?  
 **Queen** : Believe. Trust in the miraculous power of the diamonds of the Garden of Hope.  
 **Square** : You're awake?  
 **Prince** : She's right. If our feelings of wanting to protect this world are strong enough, it'll grant is its power.  
 **Round** : Right.  
 **Prince** : May our hearts become one!  
 **Warriors** : May our hearts become one!  
 **Witch** : Not on my watch!  
 **Prince** : Good evening.  
 **Trilliant** : Luminous!  
 **Prince** : Thank goodness...  
 **Black** : Luminous.  
 **Luminous** : I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything.  
 **Round** : Take this. This charm will give you the power to defeat that witch.  
 **Marquis** : Here, take mine, too!  
 **Oval** : And mine!  
 **Pear** : Well, if we're all giving them away.  
 **Heart** : Here.  
 **Trilliant** : Please, take it.  
 **Square** : Just, don't lose it...  
 **Round** : Square!  
 **Black** : We'll do you proud. I promise.  
 **Round** : Alright!  
 **Oval** : Lookin' good, Pretty Cure!  
 **Marquis** : They're so pretty and shiny!  
 **Luminous** : Awesome.  
 **White** : I feeling the power swelling inside me.  
 **Black** : Let's do this.  
 **Marquis** : Pretty Cure, you gotta aim for her stomach! That's the witch's weak spot!  
 **White** : We can't lose. We _won't_ lose!  
 **Luminous** : We'll project all worlds and everything in them!  
 **Black** : We're gonna kick your butt.

 **Black** : Ever rising courage!  
 **White** : Overflowing hope!  
 **Luminous** : With the embrace of a sparkle of light!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Extreme...!  
 **Luminous** : Luminario!

 **Warriors** : -cheering-  
 **White** : Incredible.  
 **Black** : Everything's returned to the way it was.  
 **Luminous** : This is... a miracle of diamonds!  
 **Queen** : That's right. But it wasn't just the diamonds; it was your three's courage. That's what's caused the miracle.

* * *

 **Palace**

 **Hannah** : You did amazingly, Prince.  
 **Prince** : Me? But I didn't do anything.  
 **Natalie** : That isn't true. We were saved because of that charm you gave me.  
 **Hannah** : Without it, Marquis wouldn't have had hope.  
 **Natalie** : Thanks to that charm's powers, we were able to regain consciousness, and get back to the Garden of Hope to defeat that witch.  
 **Hannah** : Marquis, thank you.  
 **Marquis** : Do you really have to go back the Garden of Rainbows?  
 **Hannah** : I'm afraid so. But it was an exciting experience to be able to fly in the sky like that.  
 **Porun** : I don't wanna go back home!  
 **Hilary** : Porun, I told you. We have to leave.  
 **Natalie** : If we keep our spirits high, I'm sure we'll meet again.  
 **Hannah** : I almost forgot! We have to return theses.  
 **Natalie** : Oh yeah, mine too.  
 **Round** : But we gave our charms to you as a promise. Besides, if you keep them, you can visit us whenever you'd like.  
 **Hannah** : As much as we love the gesture, these charms are much too important to you, are they not?  
 **Natalie** : They're proof! Of the Great Courageous Warriors.  
 **Oval** : But you won't be able to see us if we take them back.  
 **Hannah** : I know it's upsetting that we won't be able to see you again, but we can't take what's precious to you.  
 **Hilary** : If you want to see us, you can come to our world whenever you'd like.  
 **Natalie** : If there ever comes a time when you need our power again, don't hesitate to drop by. We'd be more than happy to help you.  
 **Round** : Do you promise?  
 **Hannah** : We promise.  
 **Marquis** : -crying-  
 **Porun** : -crying-  
 **Warriors** : -crying-

* * *

 **Balcony**

 **Hannah** : Square.  
 **Natalie** : We just came to say thank you.  
 **Hilary** : If you hadn't have sacrificed yourself for us like that, I don't know what would have happened.  
 **Hannah** : Square?  
 **Square** : I won't forgive you... If you go back to your world... I'll never forgive you for it!  
 **Hannah** : Oh, Square...  
 **Square** : Didn't you promise to protect us? You can't protect us if you leave, so just stay here forever! If you want to promise something, promise you won't leave again!  
 **Hannah** : Square! I'll never forget you... I can promise you that much.  
 **Natalie** : Me too.  
 **Hilary** : And me three.  
 **Square** : Now see what you stupid girls have done! I'm crying because of you! I... I'm going to miss you...! -crying-

* * *

 **Glowing Diamond**

 **Hannah** : Natalie, are you sure you don't have any regrets?  
 **Natalie** : Of course not! Although it would've been nice if we got one of those as a reward...  
 **Hannah** : Sounds like a regret to me.  
 **Hilary** : Definitely a regret.  
 **Natalie** : Well it that's the case... I regret not snatching a diamond while I had the chance!  
 **Hanary** : That's our Nat...

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Alex** : Thanks for coming! Huh?  
 **Hilary** : I'm so sorry! Something came up and I got distracted...  
 **Alex** : But you're still on your break, what are you doing back so soon? Yanno, I've never known anyone as eager as you.  
 **Hilary** : Is she for real? Not even thirty minutes have passed since we all left?  
 **Alex** : If you don't mind, can you take down those tables?  
 **Hilary** : I thought I was still on my break.  
 **Alex** : What was that?  
 **Hilary** : I'll do it right away!

* * *

 **Whitehouse Residence**

 **Hannah** : I was supposed to get the laundry in! I'm gonna be in so much trouble... I need to get it in before it rains. A little help would be appreciated, Natalie.  
 **Natalie** : I woulda been nice to stay there a little longer, yanno?  
 **Hannah** : What are you talking about? Even though the flow of time is different in the Garden of Hope than here, if you stayed longer, it'd make things worse for when you get back, right?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, I guess you have a point.  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, come look at this. It's Rana, the god of the fountain.  
 **Natalie** : Hey, what do you say we try and fly?  
 **Hannah** : Sure.  
 **Hannalie** : The two-toed tree toad tried to tread where the three-toed tree toad trod! -laughing-

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [TEARS OF HOPE ~TEARS FOR TOMORROW~]**

* * *

 **~A/N~**

 **If I miraculously come up with lyrics for the insert song, I'll be posting them after the entire season.**

 **Catcha later and have a great day.**  
 **Dilly~ xx**


	11. Ep 10: Baking Bad!

**Steet**

 **Natalie** : Good moorning, Hannah!  
 **Hannah** : Good morning, Natalie. You're in a good mood today.  
 **Natalie** : Why wouldn't I be when today is Cake Day? All you can eat cake!  
 **Hannah** : You know we're not going there to _eat_ cake, right, Nat? We're going to the factory to learn and study.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, I know that. But I've been looking forward to this day forever! And it's making me really hungry!  
 **Hannah** : We only learned about it last week.  
 **Natalie** : That's how excited I am. Hilary, good morning!  
 **Hilary** : Natalie, Hannah. Good morning. How are you both today?  
 **Natalie** : The sun is shining, and the sky is blue! The birds fly happily above our heads, tweeting a merry tune!  
 **Hilary** : Looks like somebody woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.  
 **Natalie** : That's because today is Cake Day!  
 **Hannah** : We're going on a field trip to see how cakes are made.  
 **Hilary** : Wow, sounds like fun.  
 **Natalie** : I'm gonna memorise every, tiny detail. That way I can make the most delicious cake, just for you!  
 **Hilary** : Why just for me?  
 **Natalie** : It must be tough working with Alex all the time. You don't have much time for yourself. So Hannah and I will decorate it especially just for you.  
 **Hannah** : What, says who?  
 **Natalie** : I'll screw something up if I do it by myself. C'mon, Hannah, help mee?  
 **Hannah** : Do I even have a choice?  
 **Natalie** : Nope!  
 **Hannah** : Well, I guess if it's for Hilary, I'll try my hardest!  
 **Natalie** : You're the best! Expect a cake in the near future!  
 **Hilary** : Are Natalie and Hannah really going to do something that nice for me..?

* * *

 **THEME** **SONG**

MAX HEART  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [MAX HEART]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
TOGETHER! [yeah!]

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [we have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART

* * *

 **Bus**

 **Natalie** : **-monologue-** Another weirdo from the Dark Zone showed up again yesterday. She seemed stronger than the other two though, so we need to keep out guard up **-end of monologue-** Aw man... it's downhill from here. **-monologue-** Oh, I almost forgot! Hannah was really worried about being the head of her club, just as I am. We have to try our hardest at all aspects of our lives. With the lacrosse tournament around the corner, I'm sure I can whip my team into shape! **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **Factory**

 **Hannah** : Wow, even the outside smells amazing.  
 **Natalie** : -inhale- It smells so gooood!  
 **Shauna** : Hey, at times like this, shouldn't we have seen those two wack-jobs by now?  
 **Rina** : You mean the comedy duo Mr. Weaver and the Principal?  
 **Shauna** : Yep, those are the weirdos!  
 **Rina** : I heard that the school has some sort of inspection, so they weren't able to make it.  
 **Natalie** : What inspection?  
 **Shauna** : Who cares? We're here, and they're not! Once the field trip is over, we get to stuff our faces with as much cake as we want!  
 **Natalie** : That's the spirit! We don't need no stinkin' school when cake is just beyond those doors!  
 **Rin+Shau** : Yeah!

* * *

 **Natalie** : Baking Bad!

* * *

 **Dark** **Mansion**

 **Circulus** : Don't you think you were a little _too_ cocky back then?  
 **Charlotte** : I just wanted to see how legendary these warriors really are, is all. And what are you looking at?  
 **Uraganos** : Your cake. You gonna eat that?  
 **Charlotte** : Actually, I was, yes. Hey, you big oaf! You have at least given me the strawberry!  
 **Circulus** : Stop this nonsense. You're embarrassing yourselves in front of Him.  
 **Charlotte** : How about you give me _your_ strawberry?  
 **Circulus** : Don't be ridiculous.  
 **Charlotte** : I'll go out and buy another. And while I'm gone, I'll defeat those kids.  
 **Circulus** : Can you bring me back an ice cream?  
 **Charlotte** : Get your own.

* * *

 **Factory**

 **Cake** **Lady** : And now we shall begin the tour of the cake factory. Let's all study how those scrumptious cakes are made from scratch, shall we? The owner of this fine establishment will be showing you around today. Please welcome Amy.  
 **Amy** : It'll be my pleasure.  
 **Cake** **Lady** : Amy does this every year, so she's pretty much an expert.  
 **Amy** : To each and every one of your, welcome to my factory. No matter how large the equipment, we take pride in making our cakes by hand. Now, everyone pay attention at how this process works. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything. Then, after the tour, you get to decorate and eat your very own cake. Now doesn't that sound great?  
 **Class** : -cheering-  
 **Cake** **Lady** : Quiet down now, ladies.  
 **Amy** : Shall we proceed?  
 **Cake** **Lady** : Feel free to look around, but please don't disturb the workers.

 **Amy** : This is where we make the batter for the cakes. Melted butter and milk are added to a mixture of eggs, sugar, and soft flour, then blended together in a mixing bowl.  
 **Shauna** : Miss Amy, I have a question!  
 **Amy** : What is it?  
 **Shauna** : If one were to mix batter for a cake at home, what would they take precaution of?  
 **Amy** : You should definitely be careful when measuring out the ingredients. When baking a sponge cake, be sure to beat the egg whites thoroughly. Also, be sure to sift the flour to make sure there are no lumps and so that everything mixes well.  
 **Shauna** : So that everything mixes well...  
 **Rina** : Hey, Shauna, you're really into all this cake stuff, aren't you?  
 **Shauna** : Wll, my dear friend, a day will come when I will have to bake a cake for someone uber special, right? When that day comes, I want to make sure that I remember everything.  
 **Rina** : If that day comes.  
 **Shauna** : Hey, what's that supposed to mean!  
 **Natalie** : Baking for some special. That sounds nice... Very nice indeed~

* * *

 **Street**

 **Harmony** : What a delicious aroma that entres my nose.

* * *

 **Factory**

 **Amy** : And then we take the batter we made previously and pour them into the molds. Now, this is the main part of making a decoration cake.  
 **Hannah** : It smells delicious!  
 **Natalie** : It must be amazing to be surrounded by such great smells everyday. I'm envious!

* * *

 **Street**

 **Student** : Remember that thing I told you yesterday?  
 **Student2** : Of course.  
 **Student** : He said yes!  
 **Student2** : No way, you lucky thing!  
 **Student** : We should totally double date!  
 **Student2** : Fantastic idea if I actually had someone.  
 **Queen** : What seems to be worrying you, child?  
 **Hilary** : That voice...  
 **Queen** : What am I? You have yet to grab hold of that question. But you're not alone, for you already have a place to call home.  
 **Hilary** : My home?  
 **Queen** : That should be the place where the people important to you are. And where you feel in harmony with others.  
 **Hilary** : Harmony...

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Hilary** : I have returned?  
 **Alex** : Welcome back!  
 **Hilary** : Are we closing the shop early today?  
 **Alex** : In a manner of speaking. We're going on a trip.

* * *

 **Factory**

 **Amy** : This is how we spread the icing on the cake after it's been baked. In this factory, one person will cover over a five hundred cakes.  
 **Summer** : Over five hundred?  
 **Crissy** : You make that many? Must be really tough.  
 **Malcolm** : It can be tough sometimes, but making cakes here in this factory is team effort. I spread the icing on the sponge cakes, but there are others with prepare the batter, bake the cake, and also make the decorations. Everyone has their own job they do their best at. And in the end, we're able to make the best cakes. That's why, even if it's tough, I can't be reckless. The way we work as a team makes it rewarding.  
 **Amy** : The harmony and love of each person here is important aspect into making cakes.  
 **Natalie** : Ah, I see.

* * *

 **Alex's** **Truck**

 **Alex** : Basically, in a job like this, if you don't challenge yourself, you won't get very far.  
 **Hilary** : Uh-huh.  
 **Alex** : So although it might be easy to just serve the same old customers we're used to, sometimes, we should go to a place we've never been before and capture the heart of some new customers! That's important, too, y'know.  
 **Hilary** : Yeah, that sounds great.  
 **Alex** : Think of it as freshening the atmosphere!  
 **Hilary** : I'm sorry, what?  
 **Alex** : What I'm trying to say is, that the feeling of meeting new customers will create a harmonious atmosphere, if that makes any sense. Like a create a good harmony between yourself and the customer.  
 **Hilary** : That word again... Harmony...

* * *

 **Factory**

 **Amy** : Finally, we're almost finished. Please watch now as Malcolm demonstrates, and then you can try it for yourselves. Afterwards, everyone is free to eat the cakes they've decorated themselves.  
 **Rina** : You can do it, Nat!  
 **Natalie** : Leave everything to me!  
 **Amy** : First, decorate carefully with the icing.  
 **Class** : 'kay!  
 **Natalie** : Okay...! Uh...  
 **Shauna** : Wow, Nat, you really screwed that up.  
 **Rina** : We have to eat that thing too, y'know, be careful!  
 **Natalie** : Give me a break...!

* * *

 **Amy** : Now it's time to eat the cakes you've all decorated!  
 **Natalie** : Finally! The moment I've been waiting for all day!  
 **Shauna** : Yeah...  
 **Rina** : I've somehow lost my appetite.  
 **Natalie** : Don't worry! It might not look the best, but the taste will reflect the effort I put into it!  
 **Rin+Shau** : Really?  
 **Natalie** : Of course! What's important is whether our team effort came together in end it make it taste like it should. Like playing lacrosse! I mean, it's basically the same thing, right? What's _really_ important, is the harmonica between the team!  
 **Hannah** : I'm pretty sure you were supposed to say 'harmony'...  
 **Harmony** : I'm sure I heard my name being called! Everyone should combine their powers in a beautiful Harmony!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie.  
 **Natalie** : Hannahh, are you gonna complain about the cake, too?  
 **Hannah** : Over there.  
 **Natalie** : Was that a...? I'll go get it!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie!  
 **Cake** **Lady** : Miss Whitehouse?  
 **Hannah** : Yes?  
 **Cake** **Lady** : Where are you going?  
 **Hannah** : Um, back to my seat?  
 **Cake** **Lady** : Wise decision. Please do that.

 **Harmony** : This sweet smell never ends!

 **Class** : Thank you for the tour!  
 **Rina** : It's good!  
 **Shauna** : It might not look like much, but this is best cake I've never had!  
 **Mipple** : Hannah, I have a really bad feeling.  
 **Hannah** : Mipple...

 **Mepple** : Natalie! Slow down, wouldya!  
 **Natalie** : What is it? Can't you see I'm busy right now?  
 **Mepple** : I can feel the presence of darkness?  
 **Natalie** : How close is it?  
 **Mepple** : Close enough that we need Hannah.

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Alex** : When I was at Verone Academy, I went a cake factory that was near here.  
 **Hilary** : A cake factory?  
 **Alex** : Yeah, that's when I found this park. Pretty sweet spot, huh?  
 **Hilary** : Yeah. If there's a cake factory near here, maybe it's the same one Natalie and Hannah are visiting.  
 **Poron** : Hilary! Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Poron?  
 **Poron** : Pretty Cure are in danger!  
 **Alex** : I bet we're gonna get a whole lot of new customer around here. Uh... Hilary?

* * *

 **Factory**

 **Rina** : That, was surprisingly good.  
 **Hannah** : It couldn't be...?  
 **Mipple** : We need to find Natalie and Mepple fast!

 **Natalie** : Wait up!  
 **Mepple** : Move your chicken legs faster!

 **Hannah** : Natalie, where are you...?  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Mipple** : Hannah, take cover!  
 **Natalie** : Hannah!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Natalie** : You good to go?

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Charlotte** : Now, now, ladies. I'll be the one deciding things like that. This world isn't as sweet as cake, y'know. Prepare yourselves!  
 **Black** : What are you saying? Our harmonica will never lose to the likes of you!  
 **Charlotte** : Harmonica?  
 **White** : I told you, it's 'harmony'!  
 **Charlotte** : I command you to stop all of this nonsense!  
 **White** : Cure Black!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **White** : Watch out!  
 **Black** : Cure White. Cure White! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!  
 **Charlotte** : Somehow, I don't think you fall into that category! It's high time I ended this. Zakenna!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA!  
 **Mepple** : Cure Black!  
 **Mipple** : Cure White!  
 **Charlotte** : What are you waiting for FINISH THEM!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAAKENNAA!  
 **Hilary** : Stop!  
 **Charlotte** : The pesky brat from before...  
 **Poron** : hilary, hurry and transform!

 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Stream!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one.

 **Harmony** : That light is... It's the Queen!  
 **Charlotte** : Do your thing, Zakenna!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Poron** : You gonna combine your powers now!

 **Black** : Ever rising courage!  
 **White** : Overflowing hope!  
 **Luminous** : With the embrace of a sparkling light!  
 **Black+White** : Extreme...!  
 **Luminous** : Luminario!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

 **Charlotte** : This is cheating!  
 **Harmony** : Queen!  
 **Luminous** : Who in the what?  
 **Harmony** : I'm one of the twelve Heartiels!  
 **Luminous** : One of the Heartiels?  
 **Harmony** : My name's Harmony!  
 **Luminous** : Harmony...?

 **Summer** : Aw yeh, that was the best nap I've had in a while.  
 **Crissy** : Same here.

* * *

 **Alex's** **Doughnut** **Cafe**

 **Hilary** : I'm sorry I ran off like that, Alex.  
 **Alex** : And what was so important that you had to disappear on me like that?  
 **Hannah** : That would be us.  
 **Alex** : Uh, what are you doing here?  
 **Natalie** : We ran into Hilary just now.  
 **Hannah** : We came on a field trip to a cake factory really close by.  
 **Alex** : And I take it you had fun?  
 **Hannah** : Yep! And we brought some leftovers.  
 **Natalie** : Think of it as a little present to you.  
 **Alex** : Whoa, thanks! You guys are the best!

* * *

 **Verone**

 **Natalie** : Here's your cake!  
 **Hilary** : A cake for what?  
 **Natalie** : You've forgotten already? We promised to bake you a cake, and so we did.  
 **Hannah** : We took everything we learned on the field trip, and made it together.  
 **Hilary** : You did all of that hard work just for me?  
 **Natalie** : To be honest, Hannah did most of the heavy lifting, but the final decoration piece is of my own personal design.  
 **Mepple** : So Hannah slaved away while you just twiddled your thumbs?  
 **Natalie** : Be quiet...! Ignore him and open it.  
 **Hilary** : I wonder what it'll be like.  
 **Poron** : That's so mean of you, Natalie.  
 **Mipple** : What is that supposed to be?  
 **Mepple** : Great work, Nat, you ruined the cake!  
 **Natalie** : Then I take it you don't want any.  
 **Mepple** : Now, now, Natalie, let's not be too rash.

 **Hilary** : Delicious!  
 **Natalie** : Awesome!  
 **Hannah** : Thank goodness.  
 **Natalie** : I'm gonna have a quick little taste of my own.  
 **Mepple** : Save some for the rest of us!  
 **Natalie** : After what you said? I don't think so!  
 **Mepple** : Quit living in the past and focus on the present!  
 **Natalie** : It was five minutes ago!  
 **Poron** : I want some cake, too!  
 **Natalie** : You're in the same boat as him!  
 **Poron** : I'm sorry, Nat.  
 **Natalie** : You can't just apologise when it's convenient for you.  
 **Mipple** : Can I have some cake, Natalie?  
 **Natalie** : Nope! Nobody's getting any cake!  
 **Mepple** : You'll get fat if you eat it all to yourself!  
 **Natalie** : You did _not_ just call me fat!  
 **Hannah** : Whether they get along or not, it's always a refreshing atmosphere.  
 **Hilary** : Atmosphere?  
 **Mepple** : You look reeally cute today, Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : Fine, whatever  
 **Mepple** : You're the best!  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, I know.  
 **Hilary** : So this is harmony...  
 **Harmony** : This is harmony.  
 **Hilary** : **-monologue-** With everyone here... that's my harmony **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **ENDING** **SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : Our new team is about to head into their first tournament, but we're completely out of sync!  
 **Hannah** : I'm positive you'll find a way to make everyone come together in the end.  
 **Natalie** : You're right! Hannah, Hilary, check thi- Uh, where's Hilary?  
 **Hannalie** : Next time on Pretty Cure Max Heart!  
 **Hannah** : Helping Hands!  
 **Natalie** : How am I supposed to get everyone's hearts to come together?  
 **Hannah** : Breathe, Natalie. Find your harmony.  
 **Natalie** : If you think that will help...


	12. Ep 11: Helping Hands!

**Lacrosse Field**

 **Rina** : That's a wrap for the day! Everyone clear up!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie, you're here late.  
 **Natalie** : Since the tournament starts tomorrow, we've been practicing everyday none stop.  
 **Hannah** : It must be tough being captain.  
 **Natalie** : That might be true, but I just know we can win!  
 **Hannah** : Don't worry. I'll give you as much of my power so you can win tomorrow. I believe in you.  
 **Natalie** : Thanks, Hannah!  
 **Hannah** : Yanno, you've worked so hard this far, so you're a shoo-in to win. Do your best, Natalie.  
 **Natalie** : Thanks, I will. We're gonna go to the championships this year!  
 **Hannah** : We'll all come and cheer you on.  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, and watch us win!  
 **Marian** : What do you think you're doing?! Are you forgetting we have a match tomorrow?  
 **Natalie** : Marian?  
 **Marian** : You and all the other second years need to get your acts together, do you hear me? Your crosse keeps hitting me. Watch where you're going.  
 **Maddie** : I'm sorry.  
 **Natalie** : What's with all the fuss, girls?  
 **Marian** : Natalie, thank goodness you're here! Madison here doesn't have any spirit.  
 **Maddie** : C'mon, you know that's not true! I have just as much spirit as you!  
 **Marian** : When everyone else is practicing their hardest, you just stand around and chat. That's evidence of slacking off. Why do you think your crosse technique is so sloppy?  
 **Maddie** : I already apologised for that, didn't I? And isn't it _you_ who's always nervous before a match? You have no confidence.  
 **Marian** : What was that?!  
 **Natalie** : Ladies, ladies! Just calm down, okay? The tournament starts tomorrow, so you have to be a team, alright?  
 **Hannah** : What was that about championships?

* * *

 **THEME SONG**

MAX HEART!  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

The power of the light  
Will make the darkness depart [MAX HEART!]  
We will defeat any monster  
That seems to come our way [MAX HEART!]

A sparkle of light seems to flow through me  
Don't give up [don't give up]  
Stay strong [stay strong]  
TOGETHER! [yeah!]

I'll do my best on whatever challenges seem to...  
Come my way!  
Don't give up yet, you can do it! You just need to...  
Carry on!

We'll save the world  
You just gotta believe  
C'mon, baby!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure [we have Max Heart!]  
We will unite, then we will fight  
Together we are... Pretty Cure!

Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
MAX HEART!

* * *

 **Lacrosse Tournament**

 **Rina** : Alright, team, let's kick some butt!  
 **Team** : Yeah!  
 **Maddie** : It's our opponents first match too, yanno!  
 **Teammate** : It'll be a cinch.  
 **Marian** : It's also the first match for you second years, as well! This is a _real_ competition, so don't let your guard down!  
 **Maddie** : Who said I was going to?  
 **Natalie** : Now isn't the time for this. Remember what I told you? It's all about teamwork!

* * *

 **Alex's Doughnut Cafe**

 **Alex** : Looks like the match is about to begin. Sorry we're late, Hilary. I know I promised we'd be there before it started.  
 **Hilary** : Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Natalie and her team are gonna win.  
 **Alex** : Hilary, I never noticed that about you.  
 **Hilary** : Huh? Never noticed what?  
 **Alex** : Your face is really glowing.  
 **Hilary** : Is that a good thing..?  
 **Alex** : It's an amazing thing. We're good here, so let's go watch the game.  
 **Hilary** : 'kay!  
 **Alex** : Here. In case you get peckish. Remember to cheer as loud as you can, okay?  
 **Hilary** : Thank you so much, Alex! Uh?  
 **Alex** : What's the matter?  
 **Hilary** : What's this thing? Is it yours, Alex?  
 **Alex** : I've never seen that thing before in my life.  
 **Hilary** : How curious...  
 **Alex** : Let's get going; we're late as it is.  
 **Hilary** : Okay!

* * *

 **Hilary** : Helping Hands!

* * *

 **Lacrosse Tournament**

 **Crowd** : GoGo, Verone! GoGo, Verone!  
 **Hilary** : Now then, let's see who's winning. Three-nil? Verone is... LOSING? What have I missed?  
 **Rina** : Shauna, get back!  
 **Natalie** **-monologue-** This can't be happening! The first half has just started and we're already down by three points! **-end of monologue-**  
 **NamonaTeam** : Go!  
 **Marian** : Not today!  
 **Shauna** : Uber sweet cut!  
 **Marian** : Maddie! Get ready to catch! Here I go!  
 **NamonaTeam** : Carrie, cut! Eva, pass!  
 **Marian** : Are you kidding me right now?!  
 **Maddie** : Don't blame me, your pass was...  
 **Shauna** : Okay, this is like, really bad. We're counting on you, Goalie!  
 **NamonaTeam** : One shot.  
 **Natalie** : Four to Zero?

 **Seekun** : Yay, they scored again!  
 **Passion** : You're rooting for the wrong team.  
 **Seekun** : Boo, they scored again!  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-  
 **Passion** : What is it?  
 **Harmony** : They're feelings are split apart. They've completely lost their harmony!  
 **Hannah** : Natalie...  
 **Mepple** : I was actually sure they were gonna win this one.  
 **Mipple** : Are their opponents really that much stronger?  
 **Hannah** : That's not it. Natalie and her team are playing differently than they usually do.

 **Rina** : Shauna, pass!  
 **Shauna** : You got it!  
 **Rina** : Yes!  
 **Natalie** : **-monologue-** We've trained for this day. We're just a bit out of sequence is all. I just gotta make some adjustments **-end of monologue-**

* * *

 **Dark** **Mansion**

 **ZakenButB** : So how's it looking?  
 **ZakenButA** : It could be better.  
 **Boy** : Aren't you able to go again?  
 **ZakenButB** : Only if you allow me to.  
 **ZakenButA** : You can't do that, you big. blue oaf. You gotta play by the rules!  
 **Boy** : Yay, that means it's my turn!  
 **Charlotte** : When will he be coming?  
 **Circulus** : I'm still not able to feel his presence. Plus, I want to finish off Pretty Cure before he gets here anyway.  
 **Uraganos** : I got this one. I'll defeat those Pretty Cure.  
 **Charlotte** : Who cares about them? I'm more interested in Shiny Luminous.  
 **Uraganos** : I'll also defeat Shiny Luminous. Crush her like a bug.  
 **Circulus** : Whoever that girl may be, she is related to the Queen, which means she's-  
 **Charlotte** : Get ready, _Luminous_.  
 **Circulus** : -the key.  
 **Boy** : One... Two... Three!  
 **Circulus** : Listen to people when they're talking!  
 **Boy** : Yay! I won, I won, I won!  
 **ZakenButA** : Congrats!  
 **ZakenButB:** Yeah...  
 **Boy** : Hurray! I'm the greatest!

* * *

 **Lacrosse** **Tournament**

 **Rina** : Four to zero already? The first half is the most important!  
 **Shauna** : There's absolutely no way we can lose the first game, right?  
 **Natalie** : Of course we won't lose, don't say that!  
 **Shauna** : You can't tell me that you're not worried, too.  
 **Rina** : We'll play like we always do and make a come back for sure! Right, Nat?  
 **Natalie** : Yeah, that's right.  
 **Maddie** : Well, if Marian's passes had been a little more _accurate_...  
 **Marian** : My passes are perfect. You're the one who can't run fast enough!  
 **Natalie** : Stop fighting! You're behaving like a couple of children! There's no point.

 **Hilary** : C'mon, Natalie... I just know you got this. What the-? But I could have sworn I left it in the truck...  
 **Hannah** : What's up, Hilary?  
 **Hilary** : Oh, it's nothing. Can't we help them in any way?  
 **Hannah** : All we can do at this point in the game is to cheer her on.  
 **Hilary** : Is that really all we can do...? **-monologue-** I can't just sit here... **-end of monologue-**

 **Rina** : Natalie, I think we need to change our formation.

 **Hannah** : Hilary!

 **Shauna** : It's the only way we can make a comeback!  
 **Hannah** : You're not supposed to go on the field! Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : Hilary? What are you doing?  
 **Hilary** : I know I can't really do anything, but...  
 **Natalie** : What do you mean? Hilary...  
 **Hilary** : You've got this in the bag, Natalie.  
 **Referee** : Miss, you have to return to your seat.  
 **Hilary** : Yeah, in a minute. Do your best, okay, Nat?  
 **Natalie** : 'course.  
 **Hilary** : I believe in you.  
 **Natalie** : Hilary... Okay! Everyone, take of your gloves and hold hands!  
 **Rina** : I hate to be _that_ person, but that doesn't sound like a strategy.  
 **Shauna** : She has a point.  
 **Natalie** : Who's the captain here? Hold each others hands and close your eyes. Holding hands is an amazing thing, don't you think? Even without using words, you can convey way more feelings with a single touch. The feeling of doing your best. I believe in my team. We practiced out butts off everyday, encouraged each other, and even though we fight sometimes, we do it all together. Playing lacrosse with you guys gives me the feeling like I'm always holding hands. We wouldn't have been able to get through such intense practice otherwise. Because we're a team.  
 **Maddie** : Everyone's hands are warm.  
 **Number9** : Yeah, you're right!  
 **Marian** : So very warm...  
 **Shauna** : I don't think 'warm' is really the right word for it. More like 'hot'. Rina's are uber sweaty.  
 **Rina** : I don't think so. I'm pretty sure you're confusing my hand with your own.  
 **Team** : -giggling into laughter-  
 **Natalie** : **-monologue-** I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. I couldn't ask for a better team **-end of monologue-** Alright, let's get out there and win this thing!  
 **Team** : Yeah!

 **Crowd** : GoGo, Verone! GoGo, Verone!  
 **Natalie** : Let's go. See ya!

* * *

 **Park**

 **Hilary** : -sigh- In the end, I still couldn't do anything for her...  
 **Charlotte** : You pathetic, little girl.  
 **Hilary** : Not you again!  
 **Charlotte** : You are kinda in my way. I am more than certain that the great power you weild will have a negative impact on His future. Which isn't great for any of us. Say your prayers!

* * *

 **Lacrosse** **Tournament**

 **Crowd** : GoGo, Verone! GoGo, Verone!  
 **Natalie** : Maddie!  
 **Maddie** : Got it.  
 **Marian** : Maddie! Leave this to me.  
 **Maddie** : I trust you... No way, you actually scored!  
 **Marian** : Only thanks to the timing of your pass, Maddie.  
 **Natalie** : Awesome! Keep up the great work.  
 **MariMads** : 'kay!

 **Hannah** : You might just win this yet, Nat!  
 **Mipple** : Hannah, I sense an evil presence nearby!  
 **Mepple** : With Hilary not back yet, I fear the worst! What if something's happened to her?  
 **Hannah** : She can handle it herself, right...?

* * *

 **Park**

 **Charlotte** : -snigger- Look at you. You've got nowhere left to run.  
 **Poron** : Hilary! Just call Natalie and Hannah!  
 **Hilary** : I can't right now...  
 **Charlotte** : Now then, show me that power of yours!  
 **Poron** : Hilary!  
 **Hilary** : Poron.  
 **Poron** : You got it!

 **Hilary** : Luminous, Shining Stream!  
 **Luminous** : A sparkle of life - I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one!

 **Charlotte** : So here we are, _Shiny Luminous_. Zakenna!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA! ZAKENNA!

* * *

 **Lacrosse** **Tournament**

 **Natalie** : Got it!  
 **Rina** : Nat, time's running out!  
 **Natalie** : No sweat, Rina! Here!  
 **Crowd** : GoGo, Verone! GoGo, Verone!  
 **Rina** : Natalie!  
 **Natalie** : Here I go...!  
 **Crowd** : Go Nat! Yes! What a comeback!  
 **Shauna** : What did I tell you girls? I knew we could do it!  
 **Rina** : That was one impressive shot from our captain!  
 **Natalie** : It was nothin'.  
 **Referee** : The match is over!  
 **MariMads** : We won!  
 **Marian** : We're the best!  
 **Natalie** : -monologue- Our feelings came together in the end, and we won! And it's all thanks to Hannah and Hilary -end of monologue-

* * *

 **Park**

 **Poron** : Luminous...  
 **Charlotte** : Heh. So much for your amazing power. If you only had called your friends...

* * *

 **Lacrosse** **Tournament**

 **Hannah** : Natalie, we got trouble!  
 **Natalie** : Oh, Hannah! What kind of trouble we talking?  
 **Hilary** : Hilary has...  
 **Natalie** : Hilary has?!

* * *

 **Park**

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Charlotte** : What's the matter? Given up already? Alright, if you won't put up a decent fight, I'll just-  
 **Natalie** : Not on my watch!  
 **Hannah** : It's _us_ you want to fight!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Natalie** : You ready?  
 **Hannah** : Yeah.

 **Hannalie** : Dual Aurora Wave!  
 **Black** : Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!  
 **White** : Emissary of light, I am Cure White!  
 **Pretty** **Cure** : Together, we are Pretty Cure!  
 **White** : Evil spirits of darkness...  
 **Black** : Return to the abyss where you belong!

 **Charlotte** : You know what to do.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **Black** : Luminous! Are you alright?  
 **Luminous** : Yes.  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!  
 **White** : Luminous!  
 **Poron** : Combine your powers now!

 **Black** : Ever rising courage!  
 **White** : Overflowing hope!  
 **Luminous** : With the embrace of a sparkle of light!  
 **Charlotte** : No way..!  
 **Black+White** : Extreme...  
 **Luminous** : Luminario!  
 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

 **Zakenna** : ZAKENNA!

 **Hilary** : Natalie, how was the match?  
 **Natalie** : We won!  
 **Hilary** : Congratulations!  
 **Natalie** : Hilary... Why didn't you mention anything to us?  
 **Hilary** : I'm sorry...  
 **Hannah** : You can't be too reckless with those guys!  
 **Poron** : Don't be mad at her! Hilary was doing her best for your sake, Nat!  
 **Natalie** : Even so, it's too dangerous.  
 **Hannah** : She's right. You can't fight the Dark Zone by yourself; you know that.  
 **Hilary** : I said I'm sorry..  
 **Natalie** : Don't ever do that again, you hear me?!  
 **Hilary** : Yes...  
 **Natalie** : Thank you so much, Hilary. I was really worried about you.  
 **Hannah** : We're glad you're safe. You're never alone, Hilary. Remember that.  
 **Natalie** : Because we are always here, right?  
 **Poron** : I'm here, too!  
 **Mipple** : Don't forget about me!  
 **Poron** : We're together!  
 **Mipple** : Always together!  
 **Mepple** : Hey, what about me!  
 **Mipple** : Sorry, I forgot.  
 **Mepple** : Honey-muffiiiin! How could do such a thing!  
 **Mipple** : Aw, you know I would never forget you on purpose.  
 **Hannah** : Uh, what's that?  
 **Hilary** : What's happening?  
 **Mipple** : Queen!  
 **Poron** : You've come back to us!  
 **Hilary** : So pretty...  
 **Natalie** : What is that thing?  
 **Seekun** : You've found the Queen Chairect!  
 **Natalie** : A what now?  
 **Hannah** : What's a Queen Chairect?  
 **Seekun** : It's our home! It's a place where the Heartiels can stay!  
 **Harmony** : I hear it calling to me, and it's lovely.  
 **Hannah** : Harmony?  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-  
 **Natalie** : Passion?  
 **Passion** : Looks like we've found our nest, buddy!  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-  
 **Harmony** : I'll test it out first!  
 **Passion** : Alright, guess I've take a nap why they collect the rest of our comrades, huh? See ya, partner. Take care of yourself!  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-  
 **Natalie** : That's so cool!  
 **Hannah** : They look like pearls.  
 **Natalie** : How long you planning on staying up there?  
 **Dove** : -bird noises-  
 **Natalie** : Seekun, you're not going in?  
 **Seekun** : It's my duty to go in last.  
 **Hannah** : Wait a second... the place where the Queen's heart is stored...  
 **Seekun** : You got it! The Queen's heart dwells inside this very device! Isn't that awesome!  
 **Natalie** : It's _inside_ it?  
 **Hannah** : This is fascinating...

* * *

 **ENDING SONG [INSTRUMENTAL OF OPENING]**

 **Natalie** : The Doughnut Cafe's going outta town! To a FARM!  
 **Hannah** : Well, aren't you excited? Just one problem... no customers!  
 **Natalie** : All we need is an extra special menu!  
 **Hannah** : That's a great idea, but it attracts the wrong crowd.  
 **Natalie** : Why do you guys have to interfere with _everything?!  
_ **Hannalie** : Next time on Pretty Cure: Max Heart!  
 **Natalie** : Highland Disaster! How about this - a potato chip/mint chocolate cake!  
 **Hannah** : Sounds... delicious?


End file.
